Life Afterwards
by arwenishtar
Summary: This is my take on how Ahkmenrah coped with museum life after being released for the first time. Not everyone's happy with his release, and trust must be earned. Will the pharaoh be able to make a life of his own, or will old worries bog him down? And how can he get past the fact most of the inhabitants could have freed him, but didn't? Will he ever belong? Does he even want to?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

So, they'd had their little fun, they'd had their adventure. And he was sure the moment he lay down in that box, the fun would be over for him.

Back when he was alive, Ahkmenrah had never been overly fond of enclosed spaces. In fact, he'd had his tomb made especially airy to nullify that. Not that that had helped back when he was in Cambridge... once he was there, he was at their mercy. He had them to thank for his new fear of the dark. Once, he'd thought of his sarcophagus as a place of rest; now, it brought back nothing but memories of being trapped.

He knew that sunrise was only fifteen minutes away, and he understood he shouldn't be outside his exhibit -or coffin-once daylight appeared. Nevertheless, he could not physically pry his feet off the ground; he could not force himself to approach his dark, lonely prison.

A voice roused him. "Pharaoh? Sorry, but Teddy's helping round up the others. Time to get back to your exhibit."

Slowly, Ahkmenrah murmured, "Of course, Guardian."

It felt like he was marching to his grave (which, honestly, he was) as, somehow, his body forced him closer and closer. This was it, he knew it-his last moments of freedom. Must it end?

At last, the night guard noticed his hesitation. "Are you ok, pharaoh?"

"I am quite well." In a last, desperate preservation of his freedom, he asked, "Will you be needing my assistance tomorrow, Guardian?"

"Um, I don't think so. Thank you, though."

This time, Ahkmenrah couldn't help but sigh. So this really _was_ it,-if he wouldn't be needed tomorrow...

"So, see you tomorrow night?"

"Pardon?" The pharaoh stared at the night guard, stunned. Why would he be released tomorrow if he weren't expected to offer his services?

"Yeah, tomorrow night? You know, when you come back to life and all?.." Now it was Larry's turn to stare. Why was Ahkmenrah looking at him as if he'd spoken in Yiddish? Unless... "You _do_ realize I'm letting you out again, right?

The young man stared a few seconds too long before nodding hesitantly.

"Wait. Is that why you won't budge? You're afraid of getting locked up again?" As Ahkmenrah nodded, Larry wanted to smack himself,-he should have realized the pharaoh wouldn't be eager to waltz back to his sarcophagus. Not after having been locked up in it for so long. "Well, guess what: from now on, I'm letting you out every night, like I do for everyone else. New night guard, new rules. Unless you're planning on taking over the world or something," he added half-jokingly. _Could_ the pharaoh do that with his tablet?

Ahkmenrah just stared at him for a few more seconds as he realized what Larry had just been implying. "I assure you, I do not have any intention of questioning your authority, Guardian."

"Uh, ok, then." Awkward silence followed, until Ahkmenrah decided to stop putting off the inevitable,-it was nearly dawn.

The night guard seemed almost reluctant as he stared down at the young ruler; after all, it felt counter intuitive to see someone so obviously alive voluntarily climb into their own sarcophagus. Not to mention Ahkmenrah looked so young, despite being over four thousand years old. With a final promise to release him the next night, Larry pulled the stone lid over the anxious, youthful face.

Surrounded once again by solid darkness, Ahkmenrah could only panic as the first real conversation he'd enjoyed in over fifty years dissolved into the nothingness. He waited for the sunrise, for death to come. Yes, there it was: the painful, inevitable tug of life fleeing from him yet again, that marked daylight's beginning. At least now, he had something decent to remember as he fought to stay conscious-the guardian and his son, running with them, a gulp of fresh air, even the cold! As his breaths grew quicker and shallower, his last conscious thought, almost like a mantra, was:

 _Do not let them near the tablet. Keep it safe. Even as it costs you your freedom._

* * *

 **I'm back!**

 **I hope you enjoy this latest installment of mine. I can't promise regular updates-inspiration is her own master-but I will update as often as I have new material to write.**

 **PLEASE comment. I really enjoy hearing what you think, it helps me improve. Plus, it feeds the comments box, Greta. :)**

 **Obviously, I don't own any of the Night at the Museum characters or movies. (Thought I'd get that out of the way.) I just respond to them.**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Larry Daley stood by the sarcophagus a few seconds longer, almost expecting the screaming and banging to resume when he closed the lid. However, it remained silent as, well, a tomb. Remembering his other duties, he left Ahkmenrah's crypt,-he needed to talk to a certain president.

He found Teddy with Sacagawea, saying their goodbyes. Both men rehashed the night's events, with Teddy congratulating Larry for uniting the museum for the first time ever. Indeed, considering the theft that had almost happened, Larry had to pat himself on the back. Everyone was safe.

"See you tomorrow night!" Called the former President as he mounted Texas. Taking in the lovely mess around them, the night guard groaned inwardly. "I don't know about that, Teddy. It's gonna be kind of hard to talk my way out of this one." He completely missed Teddy's response as his mind reeled,-the pharaoh! In his promise to Ahkmenrah, he'd forgotten the likely possibility of himself getting fired. Once he was replaced, Ahkmenrah would probably stay locked up again. Unless...

"Hey Teddy, could you do me one last favor? Tomorrow night, if I'm not here, _please_ let the pharaoh out."

Teddy looked at him in surprise. "Release Ahkmenrah? I'm not sure if I should do that, Lawrence."

"Why not?" Larry had not expected Teddy's reluctance at all; out of all the museum's inhabitants he'd met, he was the most steadiest and wisest. Why would he object to this one, simple request?

"We don't know what could happen..."

"Nothing bad happened tonight when I freed him. Actually, if it weren't for him, Nicky and I would have either been locked up all night, or been impaled by angry jackals, and Cecile would have gotten away with the tablet. By extension, you guys wouldn't be coming to life anymore, and I'd have been framed for theft." He paused. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there? That first tour you gave me, you showed me to his tomb. Even though we both heard him, you shouted at him that he wouldn't be getting out that night. Teddy, why has he been locked up all these years?"

Teddy couldn't seem to meet his gaze as he explained, "Your predecessors warned us against him, Lawrence. We were told never to release him, or he might try to take over. And did it ever occur to you that he only aided you _because_ he wanted his tablet back? Who knows what he's capable of? He's not like the rest of us, Lawrence, he's not made of wax or stone. He's the original." Larry listened, absorbing this revelation. Meanwhile, the former president continued, "Pharaohs were not known for their kindness,-they were known largely for their military prowess, building monuments to themselves, and being revered as gods on Earth. Do you _really_ wish to allow someone like _that_ to walk freely among the rest of the inhabitants?"

He hated to admit it, but Larry knew Teddy might have a point. Still, Ahkmenrah had seemed neither very warlike, nor tyrannical. Didn't everyone deserve a chance? In the end, a promise was a promise.

"Look, I understand why you're a little afraid of him. But have you ever actually _met_ him? Did you ever talk to him face to face, before deciding he's dangerous?"

At that, Teddy could only hang his head. "No."

"Teddy, I made a promise. Didn't you say once that a man is only as good as his word? Just go with me on this one, I have a feeling that this is the right thing to do. Give him a chance, all right? We all owe him that much." He added, "And if there's any sign that he _could_ be dangerous, let me know right away. Ok?"

After a moment, Teddy nodded. "I will do as you ask, Lawrence, if only as a final promise. But if he arouses my suspicions even slightly, I will personally drag him back to his tomb and lock him away."

Larry knew that was the best he could expect. He trusted Teddy's judgement about the museum and its inhabitants, but he hoped that the man really would give the young pharaoh a chance. For now, though, he had an entire museum to clean up. "Goodnight, Teddy, and thanks."

"No, Lawrence, good day!" As he watched the transformation from warm skin to cold, hard wax, Larry wondered if this would be his last night working with his new friends.

* * *

 **Hello again. Don't forget to comment! I know how easy it is to be a silent reader. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As he'd promised his friend, Theodore Roosevelt hurried towards the pharaoh's exhibit as soon as he himself came to life. He could already hear the shouts and rattles emanating from the tomb. Quickly, Teddy undid the screws-and ducked when the lid went flying.

The 'mummy' sat up swiftly, only partially wrapped this time,-you could see his face clearly. Admittedly, Teddy had expected to meet a desiccated corpse. What he did _not_ expect was a handsome young man staring back at him, very much alive. He climbed out without any assistance and stood there, calmly staring at the former president. He seemed to be expecting him to speak first.

Remembering his manners, Teddy went up to him and held out his hand in greeting. "Hello. Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of these United States." He realized his error when the pharaoh stared uncertainly at the extended hand. "This is called a handshake. I offer you my hand, you put yours in mine, and we shake them together. Care to try?" Ahkmenrah hesitated before following Teddy's instructions, releasing his grip as soon as possible.

"I am Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King, Ruler of the Land of My Fathers," the young man introduced himself, bowing with an arm crossed against his chest. "Forgive my hesitation, I was expecting the Guardian of Brooklyn."

It took Teddy a second to realize Ahkmenrah was referring to Larry. "Yes, well... We were all expecting him. However, I'm not sure if he will be able to make it here tonight." He hated to admit it, but Teddy wasn't sure if Larry would be returning at all. And if the night guard wouldn't be coming back, what exactly was he supposed to do with the pharaoh? No doubt the rest of the museum would eventually dissolve back into chaos as well. "He asked me to release you in the event he was late."

Again, the king bowed. "Then I am in your debt as well."

 _It appears Lawrence is right. He doesn't seem to be a threat; if anything, he seems almost lost. Still, it wouldn't hurt to exercise caution._ In an effort to keep up some form of conversation, Teddy added, "Any plans for this evening, pharaoh? To entertain yourself?"

"Um, I do not believe so, no," the pharaoh replied. The question rang strangely in his ears; it had been nearly a millenia since anyone had bothered to ask him. In truth, Ahkmenrah really _didn't_ have any plans for that night except staring at his tablet, trying to forget the nightmare that had been the past fifty years.

"Well, perhaps you would like a tour? I could guide you around these hallowed halls, show you the sights, as it were." _And keep my eye on you,_ he added silently. After all, polite manners could sometimes conceal the darkest of characters...

Revealing nothing in his face, Ahkmenrah nodded. "I will gladly join you on this tour. With your leave, I shall change into more appropriate attire, and then join you?"

"Certainly."

As he waited outside the Egyptian exhibit, Teddy decided he would try to suspend judgement on his young charge,-for now.

* * *

Ahkmenrah was not fooled. Though he hid it well, the President was _extremely_ wary of him. He understood why, but it still hurt. _One would think I would be used to being feared by now,_ he sighed to himself. _I should simply be grateful to be let out again._ Part of him wondered if he and his "most prized possession" were truly as dangerous as the others must fear. On the one hand, everyone depended on his tablet for survival; on the other hand, the very mystery shrouding it (and him) inspired little else but severe apprehension.

Still, he had to appreciate the President's effort to act friendly,-at least he was trying. Perhaps a tour wouldn't be so terrible; it was best if he knew his way around the museum, right? It would also be a chance to meet some of the other exhibits and show them they had nothing to fear from him. With a final adjustment of his crown, King Ahkmenrah emerged from his tomb.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I only wish I could reply to all of you via private messaging (through the fanfiction website)...**

 **Guest: You're request doesn't sound dumb to me. I will certainly try to work it into my tale, but it will probably be much later on. Thank you _so much_ for such an awesome idea!**

 **Sheepgirl3: You're right, Teddy _should_ give Ahkmenrah a chance. _Could_ there be a father-son relationship between the two? Only time will tell...**

 **To everyone else: I'm worried I will give away spoilers if I write much else, so... I hope you enjoyed this installment! Thank you once again for all of your feedback; you've given me much food for thought, and by doing so, have helped my story to grow. Until the next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"And here we have the Neanderthal men; be a bit cautious around them, for they always demand that you teach them how to make fire, which has yielded some unfortunate incidents," Teddy explained to a wide-eyed pharaoh. So far, the night had been uneventful, aside from encountering a walking, golden Buddha statue. Ahkmenrah had thought the statue was a living deity,-it had taken Teddy five minutes to pry the boy off the floor after the latter had sunk into an impossibly low bow. (The statue had _not_ been helping, as it kept commanding Ahkmenrah to kiss its golden-slippered toe.) Now, in his mind, would come the first real test: the Neanderthals. Teddy had every reason to be anxious; at their best, the cavemen were _extremely_ invasive, and he had no idea how the pharaoh would react to such an intrusion upon his personal space.

Indeed, the king initially froze, clutching his tablet to his chest as the Neanderthals thundered towards him. He seemed unsure what to make of their enthusiastic sniffing, poking, prodding, and grunting. Fortunately, after a few moments, he began sniffing and grunting them in return, adapting to their greeting methods. The Neanderthals were overjoyed by this, happily pumping their arms in the air. Clearly, they accepted Ahkmenrah. The President relaxed the unconsciously tightened grip on his riffle,-crisis averted. God only knew how many more to go.

There were some rather amusing moments earlier, the president admitted to himself. As they were passing some tribal warriors he'd been introducing, the tribesmen yelled back, "JUMBO!" which caused Ahkmenrah to accidentally ram himself into the president in fright. Teddy had not been expecting the king to startle so easily. Looking embarrassed, Ahkmenrah detached himself from Theodore and pretended the moment had never occurred.

Later, Teddy couldn't help but smile at Ahkmenrah's obvious amazement when they entered the Hall of Miniatures. Careful not to step on the tiny citizens, the young man had squatted down to meet eye-to-eye with Jedediah and Octavius. (Before meeting the cowboys and Romans, he'd tried to meet the Mayans, but both he and his guide had ended up fleeing for their lives to avoid the poisoned darts.) Both miniatures were curious about their museum's most mysterious inhabitant.

"Greetings, my liege! I do not believe we had the pleasure of meeting last night," Octavius stated.

Jed's greeting was much less formal. "Howdy, pharaoh! Nice to finally meet ya!"

Ahkmenrah introduced himself in his customary manner. After a few minutes, the cowboy remarked, "My, that's a mighty whooper of a name you've got there! Mind if we just give you a nickname?" Octavius looked ready to scold his friend, but the boy king merely grinned.

"No, I would not mind, if it really is too difficult for you to remember my full name. How would you prefer to address me?"

"How about Ahk, or Ahkie?"

"Ahk will be fine. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jedediah and Octavius!"

With a tip of a hat and a regal bow, both miniatures said their goodbyes,-they had to play with Rexy for a while.

Another 'test' of Ahkmenrah's adaptability occurred when Rexy then came bounding towards the group, eager to play fetch. Once again, Ahkmenrah's personal space was trampled upon as he was nudged and smelled at. Despite being almost bowled over, the pharaoh showed no signs of irritation or alarm,-he just cautiously reached up to pet the T-rex's muzzle, smiling for the first time that evening. Teddy actually regretted prying the two apart, but Rexy's tail was whipping up a rather dangerous wind while he crooned at the pharaoh's touch.

Ushering Ahk along, Teddy had to keep pausing, making sure the pharaoh was paying attention to what he was saying. This was a bit challenging, as Ahkmenrah kept stopping and staring agog at his surroundings every few paces. On the one hand, Teddy found it amusing... Much like a child might be over-awed by his or her new play room. On the other hand, he found himself growing a tad impatient,-he wanted to spend _some_ time with Sacagawea, which, if the pharaoh kept prolonging the tour, would not happen that night. His paternal side warred with the impatient, passionate side of himself.

The paternal side won out. After all, he'd promised Larry...

"Come along, pharaoh, there's much to see, and if we're going to see most of it tonight, we must keep up a vigorous pace," Teddy urged. After all, there were plenty more stops to go. Teddy wanted to see how Ahkmenrah would get along with everyone, not just the miniatures and Rexy. Inspired by the pharaoh's reaction to the dinosaur, he herded Ahkmenrah towards the Hall of African Mammals. If he could get along with Dexter, he'd be able to get along with everyone else just fine, Theodore reasoned.

As it turned out, Dexter not only approved of Ahk, he refused to leave his side. The monkey hovered near the pharaoh all night, occasionally reaching for his crown-and being politely shooed away from it. The other animals weren't alarmed by the pharaoh's presence at all; they either paid him no attention, or flocked toward him and allowed him to pet them. Ahkmenrah seemed more cheered up by their company than by anything else on the tour so far.

Eventually, almost subconsciously, Teddy began guiding Ahkmenrah to Sacagawea's exhibit. Apparently, his romantic voice would not be silenced completely.

As it turned out, he needn't have bothered heading that way, as they bumped into Sacagawea near the Viking's exhibit. "Teddy!" She smiled as she hurried towards them. For a moment, Ahkmenrah was forgotten as the lovers embraced. Finally, Sacagawea noticed him standing near a longship, trying to be inconspicuous. "You are the pharaoh, right? The one who controls the tablet?"

Suddenly shy, Ahkmenrah replied, "Indeed I am. Thank you, my lady, for your indispensable help in getting back my tablet the night before."

"It was my pleasure. Thank you and Larry for releasing me at long last," she smiled back.

"You were imprisoned as well? For how long, and for what reason?" Ahkmenrah's face darkened in anger and shock.

"I've been behind that glass case for as long as I can remember. As for why?.. I truly don't know. I believe the former night guards decided one less exhibit loose was less for them to deal with. Still, all those years..." She sighed.

"Your treatment was unjustified! I am glad you are free now."

"Yes. I can't tell you what a relief it is to finally be free! We owe so much to the new night guard!"

"More than we can ever repay him for," Ahkmenrah agreed.

By that time, they had an hour and a half until sunrise, which was long enough to show the pharaoh a few more sites. Determined not to leave Sacagawea's side, Teddy offered a horseback ride to both individuals. Sacagawea eagerly accepted, but Ahkmenrah was more hesitant. "I confess, I am accustomed to commanding chariots, not riding horses," he admitted.

"Tonight is one for new experiences for all of us, pharaoh. Give it a try?" Teddy offered his hand to Ahkmenrah. The pharaoh stared at it for a few seconds, but in the end, he reluctantly shook his head. "I have no doubt Texas is a noble, capable steed, but I believe three people might be too much for him to carry. Ride with your lady, and I shall walk alongside you."

"As you wish, pharaoh."

And so they toured for the rest of the night. When only a half hour until dawn remained, Teddy rounded up the rest of the inhabitants, with some help from Sacagawea, Attila, and, to his surprise, Ahkmenrah. This task wasn't too difficult, but it reminded Teddy of Larry's absence,-he truly wished the night guard would return. However, if he hadn't been able to make it back that night, it was doubtful Larry would be returning at all.

With everyone else back in their proper places, it was time to lead the pharaoh back to 'Ancient Egypt.' As they approached his tomb, Ahkmenrah appeared to grow more agitated. He entered his exhibit and, seeing how apprehensive Teddy was around his jackals, spoke a terse, Egyptian word, obviously ordering his guards to grant them both entry. Turning away from his sarcophagus, Ahkmenrah said, "Thank you, President, for giving me your tour. Words cannot express the wonderful time I had!"

"It was my pleasure, pharaoh," Theodore replied, slightly taken aback by the gratitude emanating from the young man. "Be sure to rest well, for tomorrow we will see many more exhibits!" To his astonishment, Teddy was actually looking forward to it. The tour had gone much better than he'd expected, since the pharaoh had not given him any cause for alarm. "Until tomorrow night, then?"

The king bowed. "Until sunset tomorrow, President."

Leaving Ahkmenrah to his evening preparations, Teddy Roosevelt hurried towards Texas. _Don't forget to smile_ _,_ he told himself, _sunrise approaches._

* * *

 **How are all of my readers? Thank you once again for your kind comments! I hope this story is flowing smoothly. I can't promise I'll be updating regularly right now, since school is picking up.**

 **I will try not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. Please keep reviewing! Even a friendly encouragement is better than nothing. :)**

 **P.S. I do know that Ancient Egyptians loved riding chariots, but I don't know how much they enjoyed riding the actual horses. It might seem like a strange question to ask, but did they love horseback riding, as much as chariot racing? Any advice on that would be welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ahkmenrah had not enjoyed himself so much in eons. The marvels he had witnessed! And to think he'd almost let his fear stop himself from accepting the president's offer of a tour... Throughout the night, he'd hardly dared blink, lest he miss another wonder. Who knew what he had been missing all this time? Who would have guessed a single building could contain so many treasures and so many people and cultures from all over the globe, across the ages? Not since Ancient Egypt had he felt so alive.

Meeting the inhabitants had been wonderful so far. None of them seemed to be overly frightened of him, which was a good start. At this point, he wondered what exactly he was supposed to be protecting his heirloom from; nobody in the museum seemed very dangerous. For once, as he lay down to 'rest,' he had something to look forward to at sunset,-after all, the president had promised another tour tomorrow. He would see what the next night would bring.

* * *

"Guardian of Brooklyn!"

Larry Daley smiled down at Ahkmenrah as he helped the latter out of the sarcophagus. "Yeah, sorry I couldn't make it back last night, I had some things to take care of. So, how was your first night of freedom?" Teddy walked in as the pharaoh began to recount the previous night's adventures. Ahkmenrah could barely contain himself (?) as he gestured enthusiastically with his hands while bouncing on the balls of his feet. Again, Teddy found himself unexpectedly smiling,-the pharaoh was as opposite from a mummy as one could get. Indeed, it was hard to believe that the young man before him was the same being who'd screamed the nights away. This was only the second night he'd met him, and he was already losing his fear of him. He knew he should maintain diligence, but Ahkmenrah's enthusiasm was so contagious, he found himself dashing over and asking if the pharaoh was ready to proceed as planned.

Standing between the two men, Larry smiled to himself and said, "Well, since you two seem to have plans, I'm going to go do my rounds. See you later!" Ahkmenrah headed out with his guide, eager for what might lie ahead.

And so the next few nights went. Ahkmenrah continued to learn more about the museum from Teddy, always keeping his tablet with him; even though most of the inhabitants appeared friendly, one could never be too cautious... Fortunately, the greatest threat to it so far was Dexter, who continued trying to nab it. Meanwhile, he kept meeting the other inhabitants. Some, like the miniatures and Neanderthals, were remarkably friendly. Others, such as the Vikings and mobile statues, seemed more aloof, preferring to keep to their own established cliques.

During the tours, Ahkmenrah stayed close to the president, quietly observing him. As the nights progressed, the pharaoh noticed Teddy growing more enthusiastic as he described their "venerable institution;" perhaps it was this passion that was helping Ahkmenrah the most, encouraging him to take interest in his new surroundings instead of drowning in his past.

It was only a week after the pharaoh's initial release that the horror of prejudice emerged. Ahkmenrah was following Teddy through a narrow hallway, when they passed some simply-clad folks, dressed in blacks, greys, and whites. Just one glance at the tablet was all it took...

"THERE it passes, oh righteous men! None other than the Devil's device, that which bewitches objects to imitate life! And behold, ye righteous men, its wicked creator and keeper, unnatural in his waking, breathing state! Beware!" cried one of the older Puritans.

Ahkmenrah could only stare in utter shock and confusion as the Puritans pressed themselves away from him as far as they could. He clutched his tablet against himself as he tried to alleviate the situation. "I assure you gentlemen, I mean you no harm..." Sadly, this statement only agitated them further.

"Do not listen to the foul words he flings from his mouth. Do not be lured in by his pleasing appearance! For it is a demon that speaks, not a mere man."

The pharaoh turned to the president for assistance, but the latter appeared to have been struck dumb. Forcing his facial muscles to remain impassive, Ahkmenrah tried once again to reason with the Puritans. "If I have done anything to offend you..."

"BEGONE!" With a final screech, the Puritans fled down the hall, all the while making the sign of the Cross against him. Ahkmenrah and Teddy were left gaping in their wake. Before Ahkmenrah could even begin to digest what had happened, he was being ushered along, with Teddy babbling something about Puritans,-obviously the ones they'd just seen.

* * *

Teddy tried to sweep the incident past them as quickly as possible, proceeding with the tour with extraordinary vigor. However, despite his best efforts, Ahkmenrah was unable to enjoy himself further that night. He couldn't blame him; in all honesty, the first few nights had gone so well, the president hadn't expected any major confrontations. Well, that was what happened when one let his guard down. Fortunately, the Puritans had fled before things escalated. Even better, they'd been the only ones to express hostility towards the pharaoh so far. (He dismissed the Mayans; they were hostile towards everyone.) Admittedly, Teddy was a bit impressed with Ahkmenrah, for not everyone would have been able to react so calmly. The king had reacted better than he himself had! At least Ahkmenrah hadn't tried to turn the Puritans to dust. Obviously, further contact between both parties would have to be avoided for now. And Larry should be told immediately...

He felt even worse when, right outside the tomb, Ahkmenrah asked him, "President, who were those people? What could I have done to frighten them?" Immediately, Teddy launched into an abbreviated history of the Puritans and Pilgrims. All to cover up the fact that he had no answer.

* * *

 **Ok, I know it's been a while, sorry! Thank you all for your patience, it shall be dully rewarded. I'm really starting to get some ideas for this story, but it's hard to keep track of this AND my Creative Writing homework. Sighs**

 **Just let me know if this story is interesting and at least semi-consistent. Meanwhile, thank you for your encouraging comments! Please keep them coming. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Larry groaned when Teddy told him about the incident with the Puritans. It was shortly before the end of his rounds, and he'd just begun to unwind mentally, when the president approached him. _Perfect way to end my shift,_ he quipped. "Was anyone hurt? How did Ahkmenrah react?"

"Surprisingly well, Lawrence. He spoke calmly to the Puritans, but they acted like he was the Devil's spawn. No one was harmed, but I fear this might be a harbringer for worse interactions between the others and him," Teddy replied.

Sighing, Larry asked, "Was Ahkmenrah okay afterwards?"

"He was shaken up, as was I. Still, he acted calmly enough."

"I'll talk with both him and the Puritans, but I doubt it'll do much good. I'm new here,-not everyone respects my authority yet."

"Do not underestimate yourself, Lawrence. Already, the majority of the exhibits follow you, especially after you thwarted the attempted theft. For now, try to be grateful for the alleys you _do_ have, instead of worrying about what naysayers might think." After thinking a bit, he added, "if it helps at all, know that you have my utmost respect. And I suspect you have the pharaoh's as well."

"Thanks, Teddy, I appreciate that. It's just sometimes this job seems so..." He didn't even have to finish that thought, for both of them knew how trying running the museum could be. Larry could only imagine how hard it had been for the old guards,-how had they managed to survive all those years?.. With a final goodnight, Larry and Theodore Roosevelt parted ways, each one trying to sort out his thoughts.

On top of worrying about how he was going to help support his son financially, Larry now had to monitor how Ahkmenrah was adjusting. Then again, that had always been something he'd been partially worried about... Still, he had begun to hope things would go smoothly for once, especially since the pharaoh seemed so, well, nice. Ahkmenrah had appeared to be adapting quite well. Now, the night guard feared any progress that had been made just went down the toilet. Teddy's report about the king's reaction was encouraging, but Larry still felt uneasy about the whole thing. He'd talk with Ahkmenrah tomorrow. For now, it was time time to _p._

* * *

Fortunately, the next few evenings went as smoothly as before. Things stayed peaceful,-or at least, as peaceful as they got. True to his word, Larry had spoken to the Puritans, explaining how their behavior was inappropriate, but he felt like he would have accomplished more by talking to the inanimate stone lions outside the museum. Intuitively, he knew the religious zealots were unmoved. Now, it was time to talk to the pharaoh.

He was sitting on his tomb, just staring at his tablet, when Larry approached him. "Good evening, Guardian."

"Hey, Ahk! Just checking to see how you're doing. Everything all right?"

"I am well. Why do you ask?"

"Teddy told me about the incident. Look, don't worry about the Puritans,-they're a bit set in their ways, but they'll come around eventually."

After a moment of silence, Ahkmenrah merely stated, "The confrontation yesterday reminded me of my dark status here. Of how some of the other inhabitants must perceive me."

This was exactly what Larry had been hoping _not_ to hear. "What happened wasn't your fault. Ever heard the saying, 'It's not you, it's me?' Well, this is something like that, only in this case, it's not you, it's _them._ You are not the one with a problem, they are. Just keep that in mind if you ever run into the Puritans again, ok?"

Ahkmenrah still seemed a bit upset, so he went on, "Did you do anything malicious? Anything at all to scare them?"

The pharaoh shook his head. "Ok, then. You have nothing to feel guilty or anxious about. Try not to dwell on it too much longer, all right?" With a final reassuring pat on Ahkmenrah's shoulder, Larry left Ancient Egypt. He hoped he'd sounded more confident than he felt.

* * *

 **Sheepgirl3: Thank you again for your wonderful critique! I can't tell you how awesome it is to know I have such a faithful fan. (Best Internship Ever is a pretty cool story, isn't it? That would be my dream job! I'd probably go, "Could we do a co-internship, please, Raya.")**

 **Guest: Fear not, there will be Sacagawea and Teddy moments; I'm pretty sure I'll be able to fit them in. However, I think the main focus will be on Ahkmenrah, Teddy, and a little on Larry. I'm still figuring out how the relationships will grow. That's the fun part for me!**

 **Meanwhile, thank you both for your comments; I truly appreciate them! Stay tuned for future updates. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ahkmenrah tried to take Larry's assurances to heart, but the confrontation had distressed him greatly, awakening old wounds that hadn't quite healed. He'd foolishly hoped the tours were a precedent for the inhabitants' accepting him; clearly, he was mistaken. Before 'retiring' for the evening, the pharaoh found himself staring at his heirloom. _Could_ his tablet be used for evil? Could _he?.._

His worried didn't fade by upon his release. Almost immediately, his gaze was arrested by the tablet. Was it his imagination, or did it seem a bit darker than usual? Ahkmenrah was so mesmerized, he barely heard Teddy speaking to him. "How does the evening find you, pharaoh?"

"It finds me well, thank you, president," he fibbed. Ahkmenrah could see Teddy shuffling on his feet awkwardly, unsure of what to say next.

"Would you be interested in accompanying me on another walk? I know last night was a bit trying, but a word to the wise: try to put the incident behind you. It does not do to dwell on past mishaps, pharaoh. Show us you are the better man and move on!"

"I shall try." After all, what else could he do?

Teddy's advice worked well for the next two weeks; Ahkmenrah did his best to convince himself that the incident was minor and he should let it go. Sadly, this was easier said than done, especially when they occasionally bumped into the Puritans, who inevitably proceeded to ward against the Evil Eye.

Moving on might also have been easier if the Puritans weren't the only hostile exhibits. Most of the indigenous tribes were also wary of him, for reasons he couldn't begin to understand. Sacagawea was the only Native American who was friendly, and he suspected part of the reason was that she pitied him. Ignoring some hateful glares and mutterings, Ahkmenrah was grateful just to be free and that nobody had acted on their hostility-yet.

Strolling helped him. For his part, Ahkmenrah enjoyed walking in in the museum with Teddy, who proved to be a remarkably informative and entertaining speaker. He was content to listen to him weave stories behind the building's many aspects. Against all expectations, he was beginning to feel comfortable in the president's presence; little did he know that the feeling was growing mutual.

Meanwhile, Teddy continued watching the young king from afar. He had to admit, he had high hopes for Ahk's adaptation to museum life. He enjoyed watching him interact with the friendlier exhibits, like the miniatures, and could see Ahkmenrah hadn't gotten over his wonder at such a tiny, prosperous people. However, Teddy noticed the pharaoh's favorite place to sneak off to was the Hall of African Mammals, where he was either playing hide-and-go-seek with Dexter, or curled up among the tigers and lions.

The calm ended one evening when Ahkmenrah returned to his tomb... and couldn't help but scream.

* * *

Hearing the dreadful cry, Teddy rushed towards the tomb as fast as his legs could carry him. What frightened him the most was not the fear in the voice, but the lack thereof-all he discerned was shock and rage. He doubted Hellfire could have sounded more intimidating. What in God's name had happened?!

The pharaoh was in the middle of his exhibit, standing there clutching his fists, looking too angry to scream now. From the looks of things, he was unharmed. Sadly, the same could not be said for his tomb. The stone walls were battered, a couple of them leaning against each other in fruitless support. Many of the hieroglyphics were carved out, ruined beyond repair. Ahkmenrah's belongings were scattered all over the floor. Statues and icons lay shredded into shards, sadder than snow-white corpses. Scarlet spray paint on one of the walls read: "BEGONE, DEMON!"

Teddy could only gape at the ruined exhibit, which he only now realized was all the pharaoh had left of his old home. Who would have been depraved enough to do this? This was one of the worst hate crimes he'd ever witnessed,-in truth, the only one he had witnessed. Where were the jackals? They should have been able to prevent this carnage from happening... Unless they, too, had been destroyed. But he really didn't want to think about who could have the power to destroy two 20-foot tall bodyguards. Certainly none of the inhabitants!

Speak of the Devil, both jackals were now thundering towards them, with Larry at their heels. "Teddy, Ahk! What happened?" Larry panted as he came up to the archway. By now, he and Teddy were staring at Ahkmenrah, who hadn't uttered a peep since he'd screamed. He was staring at his sarcophagus, ironically the only item left intact, either because the intruders couldn't destroy it, or they left it as a cruel reminder of his past. This silence was more menacing than the scream... Finally, he spoke, "Whoever did this...will pay."

* * *

 **I know this chapter took longer to write than usual, but I think it turned out pretty well. Meanwhile, for those of you who reviewed: thank you again! :)**

 **Pheonix: I love your new name! It sounds very majestic and powerful. Never fear, there will be plenty of Sacagawea and Teddy moments and I WILL write your idea into my story; I'm looking forward to it! :D I'll have to think about the feeling pain element, though,-in general, I try to stay as true to the movies as possible, but I will do my best to comply with your request. Stay tuned for future updates! :)**

 **Please let me know if I make any obvious grammatical errors; another thing I try to avoid is repetition.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nobody knew how to respond to that final, lovely comment. Before the onlookers could come to grips with what had happened, Ahkmenrah thundered out of his exhibit. Nobody doubted who he was hunting for any more than they questioned who had destroyed his exhibit-after all, the criminals had left an incriminating, somber black hat behind...

Larry and Teddy arrived in time to witness the pharaoh cornering the Puritan leader up against the wall; the next thing they knew, he was holding him by the throat. Naturally, the other 'brave' Puritans were standing well back, showing no interest in aiding their 'beloved' preacher. While Teddy stooped over to catch his breath, Larry ran forward to intercede.

"You dare, you _dare!.._ " the king gritted his teeth, barely able to splutter out the words. "I should crush you like the insects that you are!" The night guard was amazed the Puritan hadn't soiled himself yet, he was trembling so badly.

"Ahk, stop!" As he shoved himself between them, Larry got a bit spooked when he glimpsed Ahkmenrah's face; the normally calm, quiet pharaoh's features were contorted into an unbridled visage of fury. He realized there would be no contest if it came down to a fight, for the pharaoh would win. For the first time, Larry was afraid of Ahkmenrah. "Pharaoh, let him go. Come on, he's not worth it." Several painstaking seconds later, the king finally released his grip on other man's neck. Coughing, the preacher spared him one last, contemptible glare and retreated to his brethren.

The pharaoh regained his self-control at last. Good thing, too, because they were amassing quite a crowd of spectators. Afraid of finding no sympathy in his friends' eyes, he dashed off with his head buried in his hands.

* * *

Ahkmenrah hurled himself here and there, neither knowing nor caring where he was headed, only wanting to get away. Ignoring the queer stares of the other inhabitants, he ran as far away from his exhibit as he could, certain that if he saw the carnage again, he would not be able to restrain himself-he would _definitely_ kill the Puritan preacher.

He didn't stop until he'd stumbled through a pair of heavy doors. Even then, he probably wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for the drastic drop in temperature-he felt literally frozen in his tracks. Not to mention the strange, white specks made him colder still, pricking him worse than needles. The shock of the bizarre, freezing environment coupled with the sudden loss of adrenaline, pretty much ground his gears to a halt, forcing him to reflect on his behavior.

Unwanted, his memories bubbled through the scarlet haze of anger and pain, clear and sharp as crystal, particularly the part where he was throttling the preacher. In even sharper relief was the shock on Teddy's and Larry's faces. Shame and remorse made him reel as he recalled his response to the Puritans' vandalism. If Larry hadn't intervened...

Who would have known he was capable of such rage? Ahkmenrah stared down at his hands, feeling utterly disconnected to them. Had he really almost?.. Unconsciously, he clenched them into fists as he remembered his ruined tomb; only regret unlcenched them, and he tried to force calmness into his system. The Puritans were right, he _was_ dangerous. The exhibits had every right to fear him. At the moment, even _he_ was scared of what he could do... And after tonight, he doubted even the night guard and Teddy would argue on his behalf. He'd seen the looks on everyone's faces. It was the same look of horror he's witnessed on the old night guard's face when Ahkmenrah had first come back to life in the museum. He'd hoped to never see it again-what wishful thinking!

 _I should have known._ How could he have been such a fool! As a pharaoh, Ahkmenrah _knew_ he must maintain dignity and self-control at all times. He had done neither. Instead, he'd given the Puritans exactly what they wanted-a show of brute strength and rage. If only he could take it back! It was small relief that he'd been prevented from harming anyone, but the damage was done. For a while, it seemed the inhabitants were coming to accept him as one of their own. Well, that hope was shattered now, and he had no one to blame but himself. Not after his actions tonight. Just when he'd believed he'd found friends again... Hating himself for his self-pity, Ahkmenrah leaned against a pillar and wept.

* * *

 **I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment.**

 **Outsiders Obsessor: I cannot thank you enough for your wonderful, encouraging, honest comments! I hope you will enjoy the rest of my tale as much as I have enjoyed your stories!**

 **Sheepgirl3: I grant you full permission to sock the Puritans, but I'm pretty sure you will have to get in line after Ahkmenrah is through with them. I will beat them up after you! LOL Thank you for the suggestion of including more Sacagawea and Ahkmenrah moments; those two are sweet together, aren't they? Thank you for pointing out that little error and for encouraging me to update. :)**

 **DiamondAndPearlStories: Yep, this is his breaking point, at least so far.**

 **Guest: Sorry for torturing you with the cliffhanger! I couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter. I hope this one makes up for it!**

 **To everyone else: Do you think how I wrote his breaking point was convincing enough, or perhaps a bit too over-the-top? I tried to think of how Ahk would react if something truly awful was directed at him, something we never see in the movies. Considering the fact Ancient Egyptians executed criminals who violated tombs, I believe his reaction was at least a tad bit believable. Looking forward to your opinion!**

 **Happy belated Halloween and Happy All Souls Day, everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Teddy, I _know_ what I said! It's just that after tonight, I'm not sure it's a great idea to just let him roam around freely."

"Lawrence, believe me, tonight's reaction was completely out of proportion. I'll be the first to acknowledge that. But what those Puritans did was inexcusable-Idoubt I would've reacted with any better restraint under similar circumstances. As for the pharaoh... I think you were right about him. He's not a menace, he is merely frightened. Didn't a wise man once tell me everyone deserves a second chance?"

"And who's the one that wanted him locked away again in the first place!" Larry sighed, rubbing his temples in a futile effort to calm down. He and the president had just managed to disperse the sizable crowd the night's events had attracted. Deep down, he knew Teddy was right, but at the moment, another "what if" was the last thing he wanted to deal with. There was just too much going on.

"Look, I'm not even sure how to deal with this right now! I'm not saying I'm gonna lock him up in his coffin like the old guards did; I don't _want_ to do that! I was just thinking we should keep him in one area until things die down a bit. It's not safe for him, let alone for anyone else."

Judging by Teddy's frown, the latter did not agree. "My dear boy, do you really think confining him will solve anything? On the contrary, matters would escalate! The only solution is..."

"To what? Form a peace treaty? Get together for some grown-up bonding time? Teddy, it's not just him I'm worried about-you _saw_ the looks the Puritans were giving him. They're not going to let this go, and they're not going to stop. Next time, somebody could get hurt!"

" _Do_ something about it, then! By all means, take charge of the situation. However, Lawrence, I beg you, punish the guilty party, not just him!"

"You know what? You've always known how to handle a crisis around here; _you_ deal with him. Do whatever you think is right. Meanwhile, I've gotta find some troublesome, religious zealots and figure out how to explain to McPhee why one of our most prized exhibits has been trashed!" With that, Larry hurried off down the hall, muttering something about eleven fifty an hour not being enough. Teddy was left standing as still as frozen, molded wax. He was about to check on Texas, when he was interrupted by a voice as soothing as a moonlit river.

"Teddy? What's going on?"

That voice was more than enough to stop him in his tracks. "Oh, nothing, my dear. Just a minor incident. Nothing to worry about."

Sacagawea wasn't fooled. Even though they'd been together for only a month, she knew him well enough to tell when something was off-she noticed the slight tremor in his voice and his shell-shocked eyes. She gently guided him to a nearby bench, where they could hopefully have some privacy. "An incident? What happened?"

Reluctant to burden her with his problems but desperate for advice, Teddy told her what had happened. In all honesty, he was as confused and scared as everyone else-he _needed_ help sorting out his thoughts, _before_ deciding what to do next. And there was no one else whose opinion he valued more.

When he was finished, Sacagawea sat silently beside him for a few minutes, at a loss of what to say. Finally, she asked, "Well, has he ever been violent before?"

"Not at all! In fact, before tonight, I was beginning to think of him as one of the more level-headed occupants. That is what makes his reaction so disturbing; I would have expected more self-control from him."

"Would he lash out again under similar circumstances?"

"I don't know. Regardless, I'm beginning to fear Lawrence may be right, and the poor lad will have to be confined once more. For everyone's safety. Tonight might be a precedent for worse things to come."

Another heartbeat, and understanding sparked in Sacagawea's eyes. "You fear mostly for _his_ safety, don't you? You think the Puritans will continue their wicked tricks."

Teddy nodded, head in his hands.

"And next time, they won't be just wrecking an exhibit."

Once again, he nodded.

"What has Larry done to rectify the situation so far?"

"He has spoken to both parties, and I suspect that's what he'll do again, but the results will be the same. Talk won't solve anything, and he knows it. I know it. I believe Ahkmenrah knows it, too."

"What about restricting contact between them?"

"We've been doing that until now. Obviously, it didn't work very well."

"Neither will locking him up in his tomb."

Still feeling grim, Teddy could only stare down miserably at his feet. He knew Sacagawea was right. He believed imprisoning Ahkmenrah would be damaging on many levels-doing so would only traumatize him further, possibly making him angry and bitter. Having a vengeful, fuming, powerful pharaoh running amok wouldn't benefit anyone.

There was another, more personal reason for his reluctance to lock up the pharaoh. Teddy hated admitting it, but he'd grown fond of Ahkmenrah over the month he'd shadowed him; consequently, he despised the idea of him being crammed back into his sarcophagus. Remembering the pharaoh's frightened expression, he guessed Ahkmenrah was feeling guilty enough. It would be cruel to punish him further. Then again, what if he'd misjudged him?

Sacagawea lay a comforting hand on his slumped shoulder. "Do what you do best: offer your wisdom. Comfort and guide the young man, open up your heart to him in his hour of need. He may surprise you."

The kiss on the forehead was all Teddy needed to bolster his confidence and go in search of the pharaoh. Good thing, too. If he hadn't, who knows what would have happened next.

* * *

 **Hey, there!**

 **Thank you again, my faithful readers, for reading my story and patiently waiting for updates. I can hardly believe I have so many reviews for 8 chapters! This one is for all those who wanted to see more TedXSacagawea scenes. Don't worry, there will be more.**

 **Guest: I'm so thrilled I was able to brighten up your day a little. Sorry you're sick! I hope my upcoming chapters will help you feel better.**

 **2nd Guest: Thank you for your thoughtful remarks about Ahkmenrah's reaction in the previous chapter. I really struggled with writing how he'd react if he was angry about something, since I didn't want readers to think he's like Kahmunrah. I'm gratified to know I did a good job. :)**

 **Sheepgirl3: I'm thrilled to know I have so many people rooting for Ahkmenrah against the Puritans! He'll need all the support he can get.**

 **Summermist: Don't worry, hopefully things will get better for our favorite pharaoh soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

How long Ahk wept there, he couldn't say. Eventually, fatigue won out against his tears and he leaned back against the pillar, tear trails freezing on his cheeks. Every breath he took shuddered with spent sobs. The freezing air assaulted him more intensely as he gazed into the infinite, black sky. Little did he know danger was lurking nearby.

 _What do I do now?_ Common sense dictated that he should return to the warmth of the museum, but just the thought of being locked back up in his prison was enough to deter him; he'd rather risk turning to dust. Still, Ahkmenrah knew he'd have to face the others eventually...

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard a crackling ahead. Wearily, he stood up and peered into the darkness, cursing the ice that flurried around him and dulled his senses. "Who goes there?" Silence. "I am Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King. Show yourself!"

The last thing he expected was a man no older than himself to emerge in the clearing, grin at him sardonically, and reply, "Yeah, sure you are, buddy."

Biting back a retort, Ahkmenrah leaned away as the stranger approached and inspected his clothes. The man's eyes widened upon realizing their potential value. "Although with that gettup, you could be a king! Hey, is that real gold?" He reached for the crown, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Stay back!"

Sadly, instead of discouraging the intruder, the warning slap merely pissed him off. "Come on, I just wanna touch it. Got a problem with that?" He loomed in until their noses were practically touching; the pharaoh got an excellent view of his dilated pupils and bloodshot eyes. Obviously, this person was either possessed or drugged; either way, he was trouble.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_ have a problem with that. Unless you have business with the Guardian, you are not welcome here. Get out!" Ahkmenrah took several steps back, glancing hesitatingly over his shoulder. Would anyone hear him if he called for help? Could he make a run for it? No, that would lead this madman inside the museum. "I shall not warn you again. Stay back!" Everything about this stranger reeked of recklessness and hostility.

Ignoring Ahkmenrah's warnings, the man stumbled forward and shoved him, laughing. "And if I don't? What's a pretty boy like you gonna do about it?" Giggling, he shoved him again, this time nearly knocking him over.

Trying to smother the rising panic in his chest, Ahkmenrah asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just your crown and jewels. The cape would be nice, too-looks like it could fetch a pretty penny."

 _If only I had my khopesh with me!_ No doubt that would frighten this intruder away. Scanning his surroundings for a weapon, the best he could find was a large, heavy branch. Well, he could make do with that.; The king made a beeline for it, only to be stopped by a heavy hand plunking down on his shoulder. "Eh-eh, none of that!"

Instinctively, Ahkmenrah punched his attacker in the jaw, sending him flat on his butt. Shaking himself off, the man glared at him before whistling. "Hey fellas! Golden boy here wants to fight!" From the surrounding bushes emerged six other men, three of whom were armed with a bat and a couple of knives. Not good. The pharaoh barely had enough time to grab the tree limb before the others rushed him as one.

Initially, he held his own fairly well. Ahkmenrah sent four of the thugs sprawling without much effort before one of the others clubbed his stomach with the bat. Gasping for air, he failed to recover before he felt a blunt pain at the back of his head, and everything went black.

* * *

As he set off, Teddy heard a shout in the distance. Was it a call for help? Praying for the best but expecting the worst, he rushed towards the loading dock, his gun slung over his shoulder.

His worst fears were confirmed when he saw the pharaoh lying unconscious on the ground, surrounded by seven men. They'd already begun stripping Ahkmenrah of any valuables they could find, starting with his golden arm bands. Witnessing this left no room in Teddy's mind to think of calling for backup-he knew by the time help arrived, it would be too late. Instead, a fierce protectiveness took over as he approached the attackers. Repositioning the riffle, Teddy called out as their leader began removing Ahkmenrah's cloak. "Ho, there! Step away, sir, before I..."

Surprised faces greeted him as the intruders swiveled around. One of them muttered, "Another one? What's the deal with these freaks?.."

"Shut up!" The ringleader hissed. Turning to the former President, he scoffed, "And just whatcha gonna do about it, grandpa?"

For the first time, Teddy began to panic. Adjusting his weapon, he tried to act confident, but the truth was that his gun wasn't even loaded-and it was only at that moment he remembered that. It would have mattered little anyway, since he'd never fired a shot in his existence! Also rather inconvenient to remember right then and there. Swallowing his fear, he said, "Take one step closer and you will find out!"

Apparently, he wasn't as intimidating as he thought, for all of them were sneering and coming closer.

"Final warning, gentlemen. One more step..." There was no response except casually handling their weapons or observing their nails. Throughout the entire confrontation, Teddy had been stealthily creeping into the clearing, getting between them and the pharaoh's prone form. Either they were too high to notice this, or they just didn't care. Speaking with a calmness he didn't feel, Teddy said "If you've hurt him, _believe_ me..."

"Who wants to bet he's got some old silver coins on him or something?" The leader goaded his pack. In anger, Teddy accidentally pulled the trigger. To everyone's shock, with a bang a bullet dented the wall, narrowly missing one of the goons. _Well, that was unexpected,_ Teddy thought. Indeed, he almost dropped the gun from the shock of the recoil. However, the most non pulsing realization was that it shouldn't have been armed in the first place. For the love of God, it was a museum prop; it shouldn't have had bullets!

Taking the shot as a call to battle, the gang charged at Roosevelt. Little did they realize what they were getting into...

In retrospect, Teddy hadn't either. His body took over as he ducked, pivoted, and punched. He was too busy keeping up with himself to wonder where the moves came from; after all, until that night, he'd never been in a fight, nor had he ever been trained. He understood the real Theodore Roosevelt had been trained in boxing, but still... At least his skills were being put to good use. A keen awareness instilled within himself a strange, calm alertness as he protected Ahkmenrah; simultaneously, unprecedented rage helped fuel his movements. If the thugs had hoped to overtake him quickly, they'd been sorely mistaken. They didn't know what hit them.

Perhaps he got cocky, or maybe one of the youths just got lucky. Either way, Teddy felt a sharp pain in his side as he saw someone yank out a pen knife from his body. Far from slowing him down, the injury spurred him into berserker mode as he tossed the attacker over some shrubbery. The others took that as their que and ran for their lives. Teddy watched with grim satisfaction as the men trampled each other in their hasty retreat. He barely allowed them to leave-he was normally a pacifist, but after what they'd done to Ahkmenrah, they deserved a severe beating. Ignoring the pain from his wound, he ran over to the fallen pharaoh and checked his pulse, wondering for the first time if he even had one.

To his relief, Ahkmenrah stirred slightly as the he bent over him. The worst damage seemed to be a lump on the back of his head; he'd survive the night. The trick would be getting him to safety-the stab wound wasn't making movement easy.

With a final groan, the pharaoh opened his eyes.

* * *

For a moment, Ahkmenrah's vision blurred as he awoke, but it soon cleared up enough for him to see a most welcome sight. "President!"

Theodore beamed down upon him. "All right there, lad?"

Ahkmenrah was feeling anything but all right. Moving his head in the slightest induced an intense wave of nausea, but not wanting to worry Teddy any further, he said, "I have fared worse." Wincing, he reached towards the back of his head, which was throbbing.

"That's quite a bump you've got there! Easy now," Teddy said, helping Ahkmenrah into a sitting position. Grateful for the President's warm, caring touch, Ahkmenrah allowed himself to be propped up against a wall.

Deeply concerned, Teddy said, "We best get you inside-this cold can't be doing you any good."

As Teddy helped him to his feet, Ahkmenrah saw the ugly, deep gash in Teddy's side. "You have been injured!"

"Oh, that! It's nothing, merely a scratch."

Ahkmenrah wasn't fooled. Though Teddy hid it well, his grunts, grimaces, and stiff movements revealed the pain he was in. The pharaoh had been in enough battles to know when an injury was serious-and on any normal human being, that wound could have been fatal. "How are you still moving?!"

Teddy himself was beginning to wonder the same thing. The pain was slowly gaining in intensity. Regardless, he knew his own strength-he was made of wax, after all, so he doubted he would succumb to a mere cut. All he needed was some tender, loving care from his love and melted wax, and he'd be as good as new. Ahkmenrah, on the other hand, was for all intense and purposes human. A human with a head injury. Doing his best to smile (and hoping it wasn't a wince instead), Teddy replied, "Truly, pharaoh, this is nothing more than a nuisance. Come now, let's get you inside."

Supporting each other, the pharaoh and the President returned to the warmth of the museum.

* * *

 **Hello again!**

 **I'm amazed at everyone's loyalty to this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing, your comments mean a lot to me. I hope this chapter meets your expectations! As a side note, I don't know if I'll be able to update next weekend because I will be out of town during Thanksgiving week.**

 **Phoenix: Well, here it is, your idea in written form. Thanks for suggesting it! It was fun to write, and I hope I did it justice.**

 **Sheepgirl3: I'll try to update every week, so here is a new chapter. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! Lol**

 **Outsiders Obsessor: Words cannot express how encouraging your critiques have been. Thank you! :)**

 **Guests: Hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

 **To everyone else: Keep on reading and enjoy! Happiest of Thanksgivings to you all! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was a sorry sight that greeted Larry Daley's eyes as he beheld the president and pharaoh limping toward him. Both were struggling, but Ahkmenrah was clearly the one supporting Teddy. Larry rushed forward and took the staggering president from Ahkmenrah's shoulder, who by now looked like he was on the verge of collapsing. "Whoa, Teddy! Easy, come on, lie down," he said, helping him to a conveniently nearby bench. Leaning against a wall, Ahkmenrah looked down on Teddy, concern evident in every pore of his being-the president was weakening. By the time they'd gotten inside, Ahkmenrah had been supporting him, though initially it had been the other way around.

Despite his pain, Theodore beamed up at the night guard. "'Tis nothing, Lawrence, just a scratch. You should have seen what the other men looked like when I was finished with them!"

"Other men? What happened to you two?"

Teddy briefly recounted his confrontation with the gang. Meanwhile, Ahkmenrah remained silent. "If those guys are still outside..." Larry said.

"I assure you, I chased them out of there myself," Teddy replied darkly. Just the thought of what they'd done to Ahkmenrah-what they could have done-made him want to track them all down and give them an even better reason to never come back.

"And the gash? I'm no doctor, but even _I_ can tell it's bad."

"Might I suggest someone find Sacagawea? She is the only one we know of who could tend the wound," Ahkmenrah said quietly.

"Great idea! Ahk, you go fetch her and I'll stay with Teddy. On second thought, no, you stay here and I'll go get her! Be back as soon as I can!" Larry replied, noticing the pharaoh swooning and plonking him into a seat next to the president. The frazzled guard then took off, worries about his fallen friend urging him onward.

* * *

Ahkmenrah sat beside Teddy in silence as they waited for Larry to return. Mulling over everything that had happened, he wondered how he could possibly thank Teddy enough for saving his life. No matter what he did, he could never repay that debt. Teddy's stab wound was just one more thing to add to his already tremendous sense of guilt. Fidgeting with his cloak, all he managed to think was, _This_ _is all my fault, all my fault._

"What is your fault, lad?"

"Nothing." Until then, Ahkmenrah hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud. As a pharaoh, he'd learned expressing one's thoughts and emotions usually made one more vulnerable. Why should he start now?

"Come now, people don't mutter about nothing! Best to get it off your chest-dark thoughts tend to devour us from the inside."

Reluctantly, Ahkmenrah elaborated. "Your injury."

"Yes? What of it?"

"I am to blame for it."

"Nonsense!"

"It is true! If I had not run outside..."

"My dear boy, use your common sense! How could you have known what dangers lay out there?"

"Through my own carelessness, I lead you straight into danger! You fought _them_ to protect _me_!"

"And I would do it all again if I had to!" Catching his breath, Teddy eased back as he collected his thoughts. "What would you have had me do, leave you outside to freeze and get beaten? Should I have turned a blind eye? The fact is, regardless what you did before, I have a duty to this institution. My job is to protect everyone within these walls, including you. And if I am injured in the process, well, so be it." As a side note, he added, "I'm made of wax, you know-no major damage can be done. All anyone has to do to repair me is melt me back together."

The pharaoh remained unconvinced. Quietly, the president added, "And I suspect you would have done the same for me."

Slowly, Ahkmenrah met Teddy's eyes. "True, I would have. I am only sorry you were wounded protecting me."

"It was a risk I took. And if I had to get a thousand stab wounds to protect you or anyone else here, I would gladly do so. As a great man once said, with great victory comes great sacrifice."

"All the same, thank you."

An awkward pause ensued. Finally, Teddy said, "Listen, about earlier... I understand it weighs heavily upon you, but no good will come of you obsessing over it. Things could have ended much worse. And while Larry wasn't pleased with your... Um... outburst, he won't discipline you too harshly. Short of you actually committing a great wrong, I doubt he will lock you away again."

"I almost killed someone."

"Yes, but you didn't. That's what matters most-in the end, you restrained yourself. Though I'll admit, you gave us all quite a fright!"

Ahkmenrah looked away guiltily.

Sighing, Teddy added, "Remember what I told you-be the better man. Don't let them rile you up like that again."

Fidgeting some more with his cloak, Ahkmenrah said, "I will try. Thank you again, President."

"Please, call me Teddy."

For the first time since he met Rexy, Ahkmenrah smiled. "I shall, Teddy. My friends refer to me as Ahkmenrah, or Ahk."

The president smiled back. "Then that is what I shall do, Ahk."

* * *

It wasn't long before Larry came back with Sacagawea. He'd found her near the astrology exhibit and dragged her back to the president, ranting about gashes and pharaohs. Fortunately, she was able to glean enough to know she'd require her medicine bag. At first, she thought he was talking about Ahk, but when she saw Teddy lying there, her heart stopped.

"What happened?" she asked, quickly checking him over.

For what felt like the tenth time that evening, Teddy recounted the fight. Ahkmenrah had relapsed into silence again; he was too busy observing the Shoshone to contribute to the discussion.

Sacagawea maintained her composure enough to assess her boyfriend's condition. "And you believed it would be wise to attack the men, instead of calling for help? When there were seven against one?" She berated him gently. On the one hand, she admired his bravery; on the other hand, she wanted to slap him upside the head. Part of her wasn't surprised-she understood how integral courage, duty, and honor were to his identity. Protecting others was more natural to him than breathing, which was one of the many reasons she loved him.

Changing the subject, Teddy mumbled, "The pharaoh was injured, too."

She briefly gave Ahkmenrah a once over. Sitting down, Ahkmenrah felt all right enough, but he knew that if he tried to rise, he would be rewarded with another wave of nausea. The throbbing was worse, but he ignored it. Teddy should be taken care of first. "I am well enough for the present. I believe we should bring the pres-Teddy to a more peaceful location so he can be tended to. After all, he was the one stabbed, not me."

"But, Ahk!.."

"Hush." Sacagawea's tone left no further room for debate. "Larry, I need you to carry Teddy to your office; there, I'll be better able to help him. Once we lay him down, I'll need the first aid kit, matches, and wax. And please get some ice for Ahkmenrah's head."

Under Sacagawea's stable, watchful presence, Larry calmed down and was able to follow her instructions. Together, they got the patients into the guards' rest area. Soon, they had Teddy sprawled out on the sofa, snuggled up with a quilt. The others were going to such great lengths to make him as comfortable as possible, he was starting to feel a bit spoiled. Still, he couldn't complain-he was feeling better already. While they waited for Larry to bring the supplies, Sacagawea dealt with her anxiety by continuously fluffing up Teddy's pillow and tucking him in more. Soon, she'd tucked him in so snugly, he felt like an overstuffed dumpling. "My dear, I'm sure the pillows and quilt are fine. Indeed, I've never felt better! Now, if you could just..."

"Shush," she whispered, kissing his forehead as she stroked his temples soothingly. With that, Teddy stopped protesting and submitted himself to her care completely. Making himself as inconspicuous as possible, Ahkmenrah rocked back and forth, trying not to think about his headache. He should have known better than to think his suffering would escape the Native American's eye, however. "Larry, Ahkmenrah needs that ice," she reminded the night guard, who by now had brought the kit, matches, and wax.

"Ice? Oh, right, ice!" Less than thirty seconds later, he returned with an ice pack, which Ahkmenrah gratefully pressed against the back of his head. Sighing, Sacagawea tore herself away from Teddy to tend to the younger man.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you," the pharaoh replied.

"Good. Now, this is a test I learned from my medicine man." She held up her hand in front of his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Squinting, Ahkmenrah replied, "Um, two? Four?"

"You definitely have a concussion. Hopefully it's a minor one, but to be safe, you should lie down and rest until dawn."

Knowing it would be pointless to argue, Ahkmenrah allowed himself to be guided into a sleeping position next to Teddy. (Larry made a makeshift sleeping bag by the sofa.) Next, Sacagawea looked through the first aid kit for pain medication. Luckily, there was a bottle of advil, which she gave to the pharaoh. After eyeing it distrustfully, he swallowed it with some water and waited for the rumored effects to take hold.

Satisfied that Ahkmenrah was okay, Sacagawea began lighting the matches to melt the hunk of wax so she could heal her boyfriend. It was a time consuming process, but eventually the cut filled in as she dripped the wax onto it. With each drop, Teddy recovered more of his strength. By the time she was done, he felt good as new. Worried he'd overexert himself so soon after his recovery, Sacagawea gently shoved him back on the sofa when he tried to rise.

"Oh no you don't! You are to rest until tomorrow night."

"But, my dear..."

Sacagawea silenced him with a stern look, leaving him and Ahk marveling at how she managed to win arguments without even uttering a word. An exchange of glances between them confirmed it: best not to argue with her. She would always win.

* * *

 **I'm back, everybody!**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and spent the weekend reflecting on what your truly grateful for. One of the things I'm grateful for is all of you! :)**

 **Anyway, here's something a bit more soothing after the last chapter. Enjoy! :)**

 **P.S. I'll try to update every weekend like I planned, but finals are coming up, so these next two weeks will be tricky. I'll do my best!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Eventually, things could not be put off any longer-it was time for Ahkmenrah to go back "home" for the night. Larry was the one who helped him back to his exhibit.

Obviously, the destruction was still there, and it still pained the pharaoh to look at it. His gears ground to a halt, forcing both of them to stop. How could he possibly rest in peace in a place that had been so badly desecrated?

Just beyond the gate, Ahkmenrah's fears returned threefold, despite his conversation with Teddy. How could he be sure he wouldn't be imprisoned again? "Guardian, please..."

"Ahk? You okay?"

"Please... do not bring me back here. Do not lock me away again." The pharaoh's pleading tone pained Larry as much as Teddy's stab wound had. Trying not to remember his previous conversation with Teddy, he reassured the pharaoh that he wouldn't be locked up permanently; he'd release him again the following evening. "I'm not letting you off the hook, but we'll discuss your punishment tomorrow. For now, you're hurt, and you've gotta rest. You know the rules-no one should be out of their exhibits when daylight hits."

Reluctantly, Ahkmenrah allowed himself to be led back to his sarcophagus, doing his best not to look around at the rubble too much.

Checking up on Teddy, Larry was relieved that he seemed to have recovered almost completely. All the same, he had to help him mount Texas before finishing his rounds.

His luck held the next day. Turns out McPhee was on vacation in Europe, so there was no need to explain anything to him yet. Meanwhile, Rebecca and the janitors helped him wall off the exhibit until further notice. For now, Larry was off the hook. The real question was how he was going to fix this whole mess before the curator's return.

He'd talked to the Puritans again, but figured it would do as much good as it had last time. At least making them clean up the exhibit should help drive his point across, he thought with a smirk. Seriously, those guys were more trouble than they were worth! After everything that had happened, he had half a mind to lock them up the same way Ahkmenrah had been.

That still left the pharaoh to deal with, though.

* * *

Upon awakening, Ahkmenrah was thrilled to find he had fully recovered, which meant Teddy must have healed as well. He longed to see his new friend immediately, but he couldn't. There were problems to deal with first.

For one thing, the Puritans had invaded his territory once more, though this time they had an excuse: Larry had forced them to help fix it as retribution. For another, they were doing an awful job of restoring it. Neither of which helped improve his mood.

Things went from bad to worse after Larry spoke with him. It wasn't quite as bad as he'd dreaded-Teddy must have talked with the night guard on his behalf. He was confined, but only to his exhibit, not within his sarcophagus. His punishment was overseeing the religious zealots' workmanship, which in and of itself proved to be torturous. Not only did the Puritans resent being stuck there, they were clearly unrepentant. Several times, Ahkmenrah overheard them discussing more plans against him. A couple of times, he even felt bits of rubble being pelted against his shoulder. Instinct whispered he should tell Larry or Teddy, but he didn't want to trouble them further; they'd gone to such lengths to help him already.

Restless from his confinement, he couldn't believe he was trapped with the perpetrators who'd disgraced his tomb. He understood the night guard was doing his best, but at this point, he wondered if this solution was the best he could have thought of. The Puritans weren't exactly lazy-they simply didn't respect him, which wasn't conductive for his place getting fixed. Though he suspected they were capable of decent craftsmanship, their repair jobs were shoddy and half-finished. They just didn't care. No matter how gently he tried to direct them, they ignored or scowled at him. He would have been better off rebuilding his exhibit himself.

Ultimately, what grieved him most was how total the destruction was; even if the Puritans worked their hardest, it would be impossible to repair it all completely. Where they'd cemented together chunks of a wall, cracks remained, hinting at the old damage like scars on a veteran's face. Each time he ran his fingers along them, his pain doubled, as if he was the one with the scars.

Things went on like this for a week, by the end of which tempers were running astronomically high for both parties. Ahkmenrah was ready to scream; the only part that had been marginally well repaired was a single wall. If things didn't improve in some way soon... Taking deep breaths, he remembered Teddy's words and kept his cool. The main reason he hadn't lost control yet was the president himself-he visited every night to check how things were going, bringing comfort in his wake. Occasionally, he even tried to help by restoring the hieroglyphs, but progress remained slow. Larry also stopped by regularly, but Ahkmenrah wondered whether it was because he legitimately cared about him or if it was just because of his job. So far, he had no other visitors. Gazing around, he found himself drawn to his tablet. Removing it from the wall, he found himself desperately wishing to make everything all right again, visualizing the way his exhibit had looked before.

The next thing he knew, it started to glow.

Startled, he gasped and dropped it with a heavy clunk. Several Puritans glared him into silence before resuming their tasks. Cautiously, Ahkmenrah picked up the relic, which by now had stopped glowing. How odd-from the few times he'd used it, he'd had to either utter a spell or touch several pieces to activate it. This time, he'd done nothing but stare and wish. What had happened? What had he done now? Eyes darting back and forth, he didn't notice anything unusual. Whatever had occurred, it led to no consequences. Maybe it was a trick of the light.

Replacing his tablet on the wall, he stared at it for a few moments before crouching near his sarcophagus and absentmindedly picking up the remnants of a shabti. This one had been the only figurine that hadn't been too badly damaged-only its face was cracked in half. Its single eye berated him, as though it was his fault it had lost its noble appearance.

Suddenly, a glimmer appeared in his peripheral vision. He turned back to find his tablet glowing again, only this time, the glow was spreading.

* * *

The night guard knew something was up when the Puritans ran screaming towards him in terror. _Ahk, not again,_ he groaned internally. He'd hoped the pharaoh would control himself better, but, as he was about to learn, that wasn't the problem. "What's going on?" he stopped one of the men.

"Sorcery! Devilry at its worst! The fiend's device springs to life!" The fellow cried as he fled with his comrades, leaving Larry scratching his head in confusion. Running towards Ahkmenrah's exhibit, he worried about what he might find there. What carnage had occurred? Was anyone left standing?

Things did not clear up when he arrived. "Ahkmenrah, what did you do?.." Larry trailed off as he took in the scene.

The rubble was moving. Literally, it was rearranging itself all over the place, as if tiny insects were carrying the pieces back to their proper positions. In the center of the turmoil stood the pharaoh, staring at his tablet. Looking up at him, Ahkmenrah said, "Guardian! Thank the Gods you came!"

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"I-I do not know, guardian, but I think it is happening because of my tablet."

"Your tablet? What?.." He ducked as a chunk hurled itself overhead. Hieroglyphs shimmered brighter than gold as they spontaneously recarved themselves, and shabtis sprang back together and returned to their proper places.

It was definitely time to get to the bottom of this. "I repeat-what exactly is going on here?"

"I am uncertain, guardian. I was holding my tablet, and then..."

"Well, whatever is going on here, it _really_ creeped out the Puritans!" Then again, if he was completely honest, anything foreign seemed to freak them out. What bothered him was how much it was creeping _him_ out. "I mean, Ahk, I know the tablet's serious magic, but... Wow."

Even as they watched, the exhibit was piecing itself back together faster than humanly possible; it was like they were watching the destruction in reverse. Larry had to admit, it was kind of cool. At the rate it was going, Ahkmenrah's room would be fixed by dawn. Watching Ahkmenrah smile, he felt relief wash over himself. Maybe the crisis was over. At any rate, he wouldn't be getting fired any time soon, since McPhee would never need to find out about the disaster.

Unfortunately, the relief was soon replaced by anxiety as he realized for the first time how mysterious and powerful the tablet was. If it was capable of restoring a demolished exhibit to mint condition, what else could it do? Not for the first time, he wondered exactly what Ahkmenrah was able to do with it.

Standing alongside the night guard, Ahkmenrah was thrilled with what was happening, more so than he dared to reveal. Why or how the magic was working were mysteries to him, but he didn't care-he just felt relieved that, for the first time, he had made things better instead of worse. He just wished he understood how he'd done it...

* * *

 **Welcome to chapter 12!**

 **I hope you all enjoy it as much as you seem to like the previous ones. I'm REALLY sorry I couldn't update earlier, but finals were killing me. Now that they're over, hopefully I'll be able to resume updating every weekend. Thank you all for your patience! :)**

 **DemonishFangirl: Thank you for your kind words. I wish you the best of luck on your finals and hope they will end for you soon (or have ended already)!**

 **To all the guests: thank you for reviewing, and stay tuned! :D**

 **Happy Holidays, you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ahkmenrah was allowed out of his exhibit the following night, for the damage had been repaired and Larry saw no need for him to be confined any longer. Overjoyed and more than a tiny bit restless, Ahkmenrah happily joined Teddy, who stood waiting outside the gate. "Evening, Ahkmenrah. How does the night find you?"

"It finds me quite well, thank you. Especially since I am now free to walk these halls once more."

"I can imagine. Well then, shall we?"

With that, they headed off on their next adventure.

Ahkmenrah had been half expecting a noticeable change in the other exhibits' behavior towards him-a doubling of fear or loathing, perhaps. Yet to his surprise, nothing was different. Aside from a few "Hey, there's," and "Welcome backs," everybody was carrying on as usual. Relieved, he observed the other exhibits carry on with their lives as though nothing had happened. Actually, as he walked with Teddy, he observed that several exhibits _weren't_ acting normally-many had dreamy expressions, while others huddled in corners whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Little did he know the holiday season was approaching, namely because he had no idea what the holiday season was.

Larry's mind was so preoccupied by holiday lists (and the realization he'd put off Christmas shopping until the last minute _again_ ), he barely had any mental capacity for his work. Even the Vikings, who were normally preoccupied with their own drama, noticed this when he tried directing the Alpaca ladies to the Ocean Life exhibit, when everyone knew their exhibit was on the second floor.

Teddy himself was deeply looking forward to Christmas. This would be his first one celebrating with Sacagawea, which alone made it the best holiday he'd ever had. He intended to make it the best she'd ever celebrated, as well. He was so busy making plans, he barely even spoke with Ahkmenrah. "Hmm? Pardon me, lad. I seem to be a bit preoccupied of late."

"What exactly is the holiday season? I have heard the term spoken several times tonight, but I do not understand what it means."

"You mean you've never heard of Christmas, or Hannukah? Not even Thanksgiving?" Ahkmenrah shook his head. Sighing internally, Teddy replied, "Well, it's about time you learned, boy!" And he delved deeply and enthusiastically into the history of the holidays, from their pagan origins to modern day traditions. He told more than Ahkmenrah needed to learn-indeed, one could describe it as information overload! Nonetheless, the pharaoh smiled and nodded, determined to grasp the general picture. "So, if I am correct in my understanding, Christmas is about charity? Generosity? The joy of giving to others?"

Teddy nodded.

"And one celebrates by purchasing appropriate gifts for loved ones and giving away one's wealth to strangers?"

"You get the general meaning."

Pleased with himself, Ahkmenrah said, "I am in your debt once again, Teddy. I must go learn all I can about this holiday." He frowned as he realized he had no idea where to begin.

"Perhaps I could lend you a couple of books I have? That would be the best place to start," Teddy suggested.

With an enthusiastic yes, they set off. After all, Ahkmenrah had been longing to catch up on his reading since his release.

Teddy left the pharaoh alone in the night guard's lounge, thrilled by his enthusiasm but dismayed by his ignorance. Ahkmenrah was a willing pupil-he'd hungrily settled himself among the holiday books Teddy lent him, and soon set to work. Indeed, he was so absorbed, he didn't notice the president leave. On the one hand, Teddy wasn't surprised Ahkmenrah knew nothing about Christmas; after all, he came from a different country and era. On the other hand, he _was_ surprised. He was so used to Ahkmenrah seemingly understanding and accepting things, he never stopped to wonder how much the young man was just muddling through. Well, he'd have to do better from now on, especially if Ahkmenrah was to acclimate suitably to museum life.

He'd be there every step of the way to help him.

* * *

Having listened to Teddy's lecture for an hour and skimmed through the beautiful books, Ahkmenrah finally felt satisfied with his practical knowledge of the holidays. While he had found the ancient Celtic traditions some of the more modern ones fascinating, they still felt foreign to him. In Ancient Egypt, there'd been no equivalent holiday, so how was he supposed to act? What would be expected of him? He wanted to participate _somehow_ , to show his generosity and level of affection towards his fellow exhibits. Wasn't that what the winter holidays were about? He just had no idea how to go about it.

One of the most important aspects was gift giving. But who to give to?.. Systematically, he began making a list of people who he considered his friends, Teddy and Larry being at the top. Excited, he was almost too energized to write, his hand was trembling so. He'd always been a decent planner...

What would they desire? According to Teddy, the best presents were from the heart. In other words, nothing but hand crafted gifts would do, especially since this would be his first Christmas. (Yuletide? Kwanza? It was difficult keeping them all straight.) This was it-his chance to make it up to everyone for his behavior, to show them he meant them no harm.

His elation evaporated when he remembered he knew nothing about how to make art. He could analyze it well enough-shove a Michelangelo sculpture under his nose, and he'd tell you its composition, meaning, and more. Sadly, if you asked him to paint or draw something... He still remembered how his brother had almost fainted with laughter when he'd seen his crude attempts at copying the figures on his father's monuments. No need for a repeat. For now, it would be best to settle on selecting offerings from his tomb. Ahkmenrah set off, ransacking his brain for potential gifts and matching them to appropriate individuals. His tomb held many treasures, far greater than many men dreamed of. Surely he could find something appropriate?

He hoped his friends would like his presents.

* * *

After the typical hustle and bustle that preceeds the holidays, Christmas Eve was finally here. And it was better than anyone could have hoped for.

The lights were beautiful, mesmerizing. So many colors and hues! Many of the exhibits gathered around them to oggle with amazement and curiosity. There were candy canes, cookies, mugs of hot chocolate, and many more treats on the table. (Larry had been assured by Teddy that the inhabitants could eat, though they didn't need to, and that it would be a treat for them. The guard could only hope nobody was allergic to chocolate.) Capping off the decorations were the paper snowflakes and magnificent Christmas tree in the center of the grand hall. Larry was thrilled to watch Ahkmenrah slip his gifts under the tree along with a few others.

Naturally, what kind of party would it be without music? Larry had burned a CD with classical holiday music from all over the world. Almost before they got to the snacks, everyone was dancing around like crazy. It was the first time the museum was so united since the tablet had been stolen. Beaming, Larry observed Teddy and Sacagawea stealing a private moment together under some mistletoe, while the miniatures manned the CD player and treat table. As they do every year, the winter holidays worked their magic and helped the exhibits grow closer together, at least for the most part; some of the more conservative ones refused to delve into what they deemed "frivolous activities." Aside from these exceptions, Christmas worked miracles not even the tablet could.

The one minor incident occurred when Jed and Octavius were caught stringing up mistletoe in certain areas where Huns gathered. Thanks to Larry, the exhibits knew what being under the mistletoe meant, and the mischievous duo had a great laugh watching the Huns awkwardly kissing each other-until they tried to lure Attila and Christopher Columbus under it. Who knew the Italian explorer possessed such an explosive temper? Then, Larry and Teddy had to run intervention. Attila was only satisfied when Ahkmenrah promised to keep Jed and Octavius out of more trouble. This was almost too much fun for the pharaoh-for the rest of the night, the two miniature were kept busy explaining to him how a CD player worked.

For the first time in a while, Larry chilled with a steaming mug of cocoa. Now, if only he could figure out where that golden arm band had come from...

* * *

 **Here's a festive chapter for you all to enjoy. I figured since winter is upon us full blast, I might as well add more warmth to this story.**

 **Guest: Indeed, we'll be seeing more of the tablet's magic.**

 **DemonishFangirl: Thank you for your lovely reviews. Happy Christmas!**

 **Lightraygirl: I agree that those Puritans should have some sense knocked into them, but I can't make any promises yet. Try and imagine how miserable they must have been to be trapped into fixing his exhibit-at least it must have been back-breaking work, eh? Personally, I found it a very fitting punishment. Lol**

 **Happy holidays, everybody! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _Before the Christmas party_

Having gathered some items from his exhibit and brought wrapping paper from the office, Ahkmenrah felt moderately pleased with himself. Now, he just had to wrap up the gifts in the decorative paper, which he doubted would take too long. How hard could it be to put paper around an object? He got to work.

A half hour later, he wondered what in Ra's name he'd been thinking. The presents lay sparkling and scattered in a discombobulated pile before him, while the paper lay shredded or balled up around him. Throwing up his hands in despair and frustration, he was seriously considering abandoning his undertaking.

Then, he felt a small, delicate hand rest on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" asked Sacagawea.

"It is called gift wrapping, and apparently I am doing a terrible job," he replied in dismay. The few presents that _were_ wrapped looked lumpier than coal. Kneeling beside him, Sacagawea said, "Show me how you're doing it."

Halfheartedly, Ahkmenrah grabbed a scepter and tried wrapping it, taping it together the best he could. As if to spite him, the tape stuck everywhere but to the wrapping paper-the scepter, his fingers, the floor. Before he was even a third of the way done, he threw it down in frustration and slumped in defeat.

This was the first time Sacagawea had seen Ahkmenrah so flustered. It was surprisingly adorable, and she struggled not to laugh as he glared stubbornly at his messy attempts. Calmly, she said, "Well, I see what you're trying to do, but this might be easier." Picking up the wrinkled paper and smoothing it out the best she could, she demonstrated how to wrap the scepter properly before handing it over. In awe, Ahkmenrah asked, "How... _where_ did you learn to do that?"

"I once watched Larry secretly wrapping presents in his office. It's quite simple-I could help you, if you'd like." Ahkmenrah nodded sheepishly, and they set to work. "Well, first, it might be easier to put the strangely shaped objects into boxes," she suggested. Eagerly, Ahkmenrah fetched several boxes of varying sizes from the storage area. The containers did indeed make wrapping much easier, and soon they were breezing through it. Ahkmenrah's confidence and enthusiasm grew as Sacagawea patiently demonstrated such skills as centering the gift correctly, folding, and not letting the tape stick to one's fingers. Soon, the pharaoh's efforts almost equaled hers. The fun had begun!

As they added the bows and name tags, Ahkmenrah turned to Sacagawea. "I-I never _did_ thank you for helping Teddy and myself in our hour of need."

Her smile vanished as she remembered that night. "It was the least I could do. I'm grateful my skills were enough that night."

"You are too modest. Your skills as a healer far exceed anyone else's I have met. Without you..."

"You are too kind. My knowledge of medicine is limited; you both were lucky neither of you suffered worse injuries." She realized her tone of voice was harsher than she'd intended, but she couldn't help it. Every time she dwelt on the aftermath of the fight, her body and emotions tensed as she relived it. Her face darkened as she remembered her boyfriend lying in pain.

"I know." He didn't dare say another word, worried she blamed him for Teddy's stab wound- after all, if it weren't for him, Teddy wouldn't have been involved.

As if reading his mind, Sacagawea said, "It wasn't your fault, Ahk. When will you stop blaming yourself?" She'd witnessed his genuine fear and concern for Teddy first hand.

Fumbling with a ribbon, Ahkmenrah replied, "Almost everyone has been so kind to me since my release. You, Teddy, and Larry gave me a chance to live among you, and I repay all of you by throwing a tantrum and running away."

"Your reaction was understandable, and you couldn't have known those thugs were outside. You must learn to let it go." _I'm one to talk. I still worry about letting Teddy out of my sight sometimes, unless he's with Larry._

Ahkmenrah didn't know how to explain that was partly why he was sitting there with her now-he _was_ trying to let it go. Gift-giving might be his last chance to finally be accepted by everyone and make up for his past mistakes. Maybe the holiday spirit would cure his guilt once and for all.

 _How can topics turn so dismal with him?_ Sacagawea wondered. Time to change the subject. "These are truly beautiful," she said, marveling at the jewelry, statuettes, and other treasures. "You were buried with all of this?"

Ahkmenrah shrugged. He was used to such wealth, having inherited so much of it from his parents. "It is merely a trifle of what my tomb contains, and the least I can give to show my gratitude. I only hope the others will enjoy it as much as you do."

"I'm sure they will." The next thing she knew, he thrust something small into her hands. "Happy holidays, Sacagawea."

Grinning ear to ear, she tore open the present without any of the caution he'd seen her wrap gifts with. "Oh, Ahk," she murmured. The silver-and-gold bracelet, taking the shape of entwined twin snakes, sparkled in her hand. Daintier than a butterfly's wing, it was engraved with an elegant cartouche and studded with rubies and lapis lazuli. For once, Sacagawea was lost for words-she had never beheld more stunning jewelry.

"It was my mother's."

Reverently slipping it on, she declared, "I will always treasure this."

Ignoring the sting of hidden tears, Ahkmenrah replied, "I can think of no one more worthy to wear it." Pulling out a more cumbersome present, he added, "Perhaps you could help me with Teddy's gift? It is rather heavy."

"Um, we're going to need a bigger box."

"Do you think he will like it?"

Inspecting the solid gold armor, she smiled as she met his hopeful gaze. "I think he'll love the sentiment." Though she doubted Teddy would wear it (he preferred lightweight, practical clothing), she knew he'd appreciate the armor for what it was: a gift from the heart. "We're going to need more tape."

* * *

 **This one has been inspired by all those who wanted more Ahk and Sacagawea moments. I hope you guys enjoy! :) Thank you for your honesty-your comments help my story grow.**

 **Lightraygirl: Don't worry-if Santa doesn't give those Puritans what they deserve, surely Krumpus will.**

 **Guest: I'm glad I was able to brighten up your reading experience! I thought the arm band was a nice touch. :)**

 **Dragon Heart: I wrote this chapter with your and Sheepgirl3's comments in mind. Thank you for your suggestions!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Dexter, come back here!" Ahkmenrah cried. The little primate had finally succeeded in his endeavor-at least partially. Unable to nab the tablet from the pharaoh's watchful guard, he'd settled for stealing a piece of jewelry. Ahkmenrah had barely blinked before Dexter had slipped an armband off. Ignoring Teddy's startled shouts, he ran off after the monkey, chasing him all the way to the Hall of African Mammals. He paused to catch his breath underneath some tropical foliage, ducking under the anaconda.

"Dexter, come on, please," he crooned. It seemed to be working-Dexter grinned and sidestepped closer. However, just when the arm band was within reach, the Capuchin snatched it away, "Dexter!" In spite of himself, Ahkmenrah grinned-the game of tag continued.

Somehow, Dexter lured him outside, despite his reluctance to go out there since the fight. The cold hit him like an iceberg, knocking the wind out of him for almost a minute. Only Dexter's chattering up ahead encouraged him to move again. He had an arm band to track down, and may Anubis strike him down if he failed to retrieve it!

Finally, he had Dexter cornered once more! That is, he thought he did, until something heavy, solid, and icy struck him in the face. "Mmph!" was all he said before hitting the ground. That _did not_ help with the cold! Wiping the snow off his face, he looked around, trying to figure out who'd thrown it. Seeing only Dexter, he was more than willing to charge at him by this point, especially now that it'd come down to throwing projectiles! Then a second ball hit him from behind.

"Oh, hi Ahk!" said Nicky as he hefted another snowball. "Sorry, I was aiming for Dexter. He and I _love_ playing out here!"

"You should work on your aim, then!" Still spluttering, Ahkmenrah's annoyance was forgotten in his curiosity as he stared at the object in his hands. "What is that?"

"It's called a snowball, you use it in snowball fights. It's part of winter fun."

Ahkmenrah failed to see how anyone could think of frozen, miniature crystals as entertainment. "Want to make one?" asked Nicky. He showed him how to grab a handful of snow and carefully smooth it out into a rough circle. Fighting off the shivers, the pharaoh grabbed a bit of snow and copied the boy's movements. Soon, he held a perfect snowball. "And what do we do with this object?" he asked.

"Not much, just this," Nicky said, throwing his snowball at Ahkmenrah. All awareness of the freezing air left the pharaoh as Ahkmenrah laughed and grabbed another handful of snow. The battle was on!

"Ahkmenrah? I thought I heard you..." Teddy was cut off by a snowball to the face.

"Uh-oh," Nicky said as Ahkmenrah and he froze, watching the snow crumble off the president's face. All was deadly silent; even Dexter didn't dare peep.

Snow lingered in Teddy's mustache as he spoke with unnatural calm. "Who threw that?"

Nicky unhelpfully pointed at his companion.

"Well, in that case..." Before the boys could react, he'd chucked a frozen circle at Ahkmenrah's face. "I used to play quite a snowball fight in my day!"

Everyone dissolved into laughter as the game resumed. Sadly, one individual felt slightly left out. Dexter perched on his branch in confusion-what was going on? How was snow more interesting than he was? _Oh well_ , he thought as he went to add the arm band to his collection. He would have gotten away, too-if Ahkmenrah hadn't spotted him near the doorway. "Come now, Dexter, join us!" he said as he lodged a meticulously aimed snowball at the monkey. Now , the teams were even numbered as Teddy and Dexter paired up against Nicky and Ahkmenrah. Things were going great-until adrenaline wore out and the pharaoh collapsed.

* * *

"What did we learn today?" Sacagawea asked as she soaked the rag into the cool water.

"One must wear appropriate apparel before participating in a snowball fight," Ahkmenrah sighed as he repressed another shudder. Sneezing made his head feel like it was splitting open, but he couldn't seem to stop, despite the growing pile of tissues beside him. He'd withstood the cold as long as he'd been able, but eventually the weather overwhelmed him. Teddy had to carry him back inside and lay him down on the couch.

"That's right," Sacagawea replied as she felt his forehead. Teddy, Nicky, and Larry hovered near the sofa. "His fever has gone down. Hopefully, he'll fully recover by tomorrow night, but in the meantime, he should rest. I'll go make more tea." She gave Teddy a rather accusatory look before leaving.

"So, you can get sick?" Nicky asked as he sat down beside the pharaoh.

"I suppose I can." With another groan, he fluffed up his pillow before laying back down. Truth be told, he was as surprised as they were; how could he have taken ill after merely spending some time out of doors? Just when he'd been having fun! Never again would he venture out into the cold without proper gear.

"So, what else can happen to you?"

Ahkmenrah didn't get the chance to answer as Sacagawea returned with the herbal beverage. The heat and bitterness almost made him spit it out, but somehow it helped coat his soar throat, and the warmth spread from his chest to the rest of his body.

"Like I said, he needs rest and sleep," said Sacagawea as she tucked in his afghan more firmly, surprising him by planting a quick kiss on his forehead.

"I do not mind the company," Ahkmenrah said, but his eyelids were already drooping from exhaustion. Taking that as their cue to leave, Teddy, Larry, and Nicky stood up. However, before walking out, Nicky turned to Ahkmenrah. "Same time tomorrow?"

Ahkmenrah smiled wearily. "Indeed."

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! Here's another chapter focusing more on fun. I can't wait to hear all of your comments!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Putting on the correct winter gear was more time consuming than suiting up for battle! Ahkmenrah spent the better part of the evening stuffing himself into a sweater, jacket, coat, two scarves, muffler, and mittens. Without Larry's and Nicky's help, he would never have figured out the order.

"Are you sure you need all those layers?" Nicky asked dubiously. He and Larry were now admiring their handiwork. Thanks to them, Ahkmenrah resembled a lumbering, breathing clothes rack. It was rather amusing, if disconcerting.

"This will do for now," Ahkmenrah reassured them, remembering his first experience with the cold outdoors.

"Seriously, Ahk, how can you _move_ under all that?" Larry asked.

Trying not to waddle, Ahkmenrah replied with immense difficulty, "I assure you, I am quite comfortable. Shall we?" He could barely hide the excitement in his voice. With Larry's permission, he and Nicky headed out to more winter fun.

* * *

"Give up?" Nicky asked, snowball in hand. Buried up to his shoulders under a snowdrift, Ahkmenrah glowered up at him. Now he truly wished he'd accounted for how much his apparel would limit his movements! He wouldn't have ended up stuck in this blasted white fluff.

"I yield," he replied. Nicky dug him out-then plopped right down on his back beside him.

"Are you that tired already? Is something ailing you?"

"I'm fine. Wave your arms and legs up and down, like I'm doing," said Nicky. When they stood up, Ahkmenrah stared in amazement at the two forms left on the ground. "You just made your first snow angel!" Nicky said.

Ahkmenrah smiled. "What next?"

Nicky frowned, deep in thought. "Well, we could build a snowman."

By the time they'd finished rolling the balls for the snowman's body, Ahkmenrah had taken off a third of his clothing; who knew constructing someone out of soft ice could be such strenuous labor? Then again, he hadn't realized what fun it could be, either.

"There, that will be the head," Nicky said as they rested, wiping sweat from his brow. "Now all we need are the eyes, nose, mouth, and arms." With Ahkmenrah's help, he gathered some stones, a carrot, and sticks for the necessary body parts. When they were done, Ahkmenrah was proud; the snowman might be a bit crude, but it was labor of love. It had brought them closer. Yet there was something missing...

"He needs some clothing for warmth," said Ahkmenrah. "Here, he may keep one of my scarves and my muffler." Nicky contributed his mittens. Finally satisfied with their masterpiece, they stepped back to give him a final once-over. For one glorious moment, their snowman was perfectly complete!

Then that second ended. "Dexter! Come back here with that carrot!" Nicky yelled as he ran after the Capuchin. _Here we go again,_ Ahkmenrah thought as he followed suit.

* * *

"And hot chocolate is the best way to warm up," Nicky declared as he set up two tall mugs. Ahkmenrah, having removed his winter apparel, leaned into the fireplace. Heat had never felt so wonderful! It felt like Ra himself was embracing him with the warmth of the flames.

"Are you gonna help me with this?"

Reluctantly, Ahk left the fire and went to see what Nicky was doing. "How does powder become what you call a mouth-watering beverage?" Leaning over the cups, he caught a whiff of something deeply, sultry sweet.

"Ever had any before?"

The pharaoh shook his head. Nicky looked aghast. "We're fixing this _right now_!" A bit of hot milk, and they had two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Handing Ahkmenrah one, he watched expectantly as the king took his first sip. Ahkmenrah paused, smacking his lips and analyzing the taste. "It is quite sweet," he remarked uncertainly.

"Do you like it?"

Another sip later, and Ahkmenrah nodded, his eyes growing wide. Before Nicky could stop him, he'd guzzled down the entire mug. Nicky stared in amazement before Ahkmenrah sprang off the couch, a manic gleam in his eyes. Nicky barely blocked him before he could leave the lounge.

"Whoa, there, buddy! Where are you going?" In response, Ahkmenrah took his hands and spun him around rapidly, laughing and shouting in Ancient Egyptian. The boy found himself laughing along, though he had no idea what his friend was saying. Eventually, they collapsed on the floor, panting and giddy.

"So _that's_ what you're like on a sugar rush," Nicky said.

"Huh? Yes..."

"You okay? Your pupils are dilated."

"Yes..."

They were both still lying there when Teddy opened the door. "Ahkmenrah? I was hoping I could borrow you for..." Taking in the scene, he added, "On second thought, I'll be on my way." He couldn't disguise the mutterings about tomfoolery and undignified behavior he left in his wake.

 _I wonder what he's like on caffeine,_ Nicky thought. Actually, he _really_ didn't want to find out.

"Shall we do that again?" Ahkmenrah grinned.

"Ummm..."

* * *

 **Please leave your comments and reviews below. Thank you! ^.^ Sorry this chapter is so short and is late, but I've been feeling ill this week. Next one will be better, promise!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Got you now, Dexter! Come now, you know Jedediah's hat is not a toy," he scolded the Capuchin gently. Did the monkey make it easy for him? Of course not. He purposefully ran outside again, counting on the pharaoh not wanting to run out while it was snowing.

He was wrong. Ahkmenrah might not like the cold, but he was slowly acclimating to it. Cornered on a tree branch, Dexter was only saved by a faint sound of distress.

"What was that?" It sounded familiar somehow. Dexter was silent as Ahkmenrah went to investigate behind a tree. What he found broke his heart.

Dashing through the halls, the pharaoh was desperate to find Larry. He kept stopping every other exhibit to ask for the night guard's whereabouts, but nobody knew where he was. Ignoring quizzical stares, he continued searching, desperately keeping the bundle in his hands warm.

"Pharaoh?" Cecile stopped mopping, surprised to find himself face to face with the museum's most mysterious exhibit. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I was just..." _Meow!_

"What have you got there?" Cecil asked.

Ahkmenrah tried to shield his bundle from the janitors' prying eyes, but they were too quick for him.

"Aww! Well, isn't that a cute little bundle of _Achoo!_ fluff and joy! _Achoo!_ " cooed Reginald as he and his friends oggled the two-week old kitten. A picture of animal angelness, it was a startling white, with a velvety pink nose and two anime-sized, crystal blue eyes.

"Where'd you find him, Ahmenrah?" asked Cecil.

"I discovered him in a snowdrift."

"It looks like a weirdie!" Gus shouted.

"Who _doesn't_ look like a weirdie to you," Reginald muttered.

"I say leave it out there, looks half frozen, anyway!"

Ahkmenrah instantly drew the baby creature protectively to his chest.

"Now Gus, can't you see you're scaring the poor kid? Leave him be for now. Anyway, Ahkmentut, Gus probably meant that the kitten, however adorable it is, can't stay inside the museum-no animals are allowed. You understand," said Reginald.

"No, I certainly _do not_ understand! Regardless, I wish to care for the poor creature until he has recovered his strength."

"Now listen, hot shot!.."

"Ahk? What's going on?"

Ahkmenrah could have melted with relief as the night guard approached them, followed by Dexter. "Guardian! I found this kitten buried in a snowdrift, but I was told we cannot keep him!" Never mind what he would do to the person who left it helpless to face the elements in the first place.

Larry couldn't help but melt at the sight of the kitten. "Poor little guy! Must've gotten lost from its litter. I wonder where his mother is?.." He now had more attention from everyone else than he had since the night of the tablet's theft. "Well, tell you what, why don't you look after him tonight, and we'll decide what to do with him tomorrow. I can bring him to my place in the morning, but he can stay here for now."

Satisfied for the moment, Ahkmenrah hurried off to find some food for his charge. Little did he realize the conundrum he'd left the guard in.

"You know we don't allow pets in the museum, Larry," Cecil reminded him gently.

"I know that, thank you! But I don't think Ahk does-let him have his fun for tonight."

"Larry..."

"I know, I know, will you just let me handle it? Please? Tomorrow, I'll drop it off at the local animal shelter-they'll know how to look after him better than I can. Happy?" When Cecil and his buddies left, Dexter glared at Larry reproachfully. "Hey, what do you want me to do? I don't know how to look after it! I don't have _time_ to take care of a pet!" Dexter didn't even bother slapping him. He just trotted off.

Later that night, Larry secretly watched Ahkmenrah nursing the kitten with a baby bottle. The pharaoh's face was always gentle, but at that moment, it was even more so. _Maybe I could keep the kitten for a week._ Practically, however, he doubted it would work-it was hard enough keeping an eye on his son some nights. Adding a pet to the equation would be too much. Still, watching those two together was beyond heartwarming. He was so wrapped up in the scene, he failed to notice Sacagawea walk up behind him. "It appears our pharaoh has made a new friend," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know. It's too bad we can't keep him."

"Why not?"

"You know this museum is crazy on its peaceful nights. Adding a pet to the mix, especially a baby, wouldn't work. It's hard enough for me as it is! Most nights, I don't even know what I'm doing and have no idea how this place is still standing!" Massaging his temples, he added, "Besides, it's against the rules. Do you really think McPhee would allow me to bring an animal with me here, to his precious exhibits?"

Staring at Ahkmenrah and the kitten, Sacagawea said, "Well, I don't agree that there's no way the kitten can at least visit, but if you're going to split them up, you'd better do it soon. The pharaoh has already fallen in love with him." She left, leaving him feeling guiltier than ever.

 **Two weeks later...**

"Hey there, Teddy! Have you seen Ahk tonight yet?"

"Not that I can recall. In truth, Lawrence, he's been moping around a bit lately-best to give him some privacy, perhaps."

"Oh, well that's too bad. If you see him, tell him I want to talk to him, okay?" Larry hurried off, Teddy noticed, with an unusually light step-and something in his arms.

Predictably, he found Ahkmenrah sitting on his sarcophagus, gazing at the tablet in his lap. "Hey there, Ahk! Mind if I join you?" Taking his silence as a yes, Larry sat with him for a bit.

"What can I do for you, Guardian of Brooklyn?" The pharaoh asked politely.

"Look, I know you're bummed out about the kitten, but there's something I want to show you."

Apparently, Ahkmenrah could be persuaded by curiosity because despite his mood, he followed Larry to where he'd hidden the basket. Larry watched Ahkmenrah dissolve into a metaphysical puddle as he beheld the treasure within. "Oh, guardian!"

"I kept an eye on him at the shelter for a week and brought him home when he was strong enough. Now, the rules haven't changed-technically, we shouldn't be having live animals in here, but what the director doesn't know won't kill him." _Or get me fired, hopefully,_ he mused silently. "He'll have to go home with me during the day, but at night you can take care of him. Now, I'm trusting you with a pretty big responsibility, here, Ahk. Raising a pet is a huge undertaking and..." He trailed off as he mentally berated himself on lecturing an ancient pharaoh on responsibility. Surely ruling a country must have been more difficult than raising a pet. However, he couldn't help it-he'd slipped into daddy mood, as though he were talking to Nicky.

At that moment, he could have been discussing cannibalism, for all the pharaoh was listening. Ahkmenrah had eyes and ears only for the kitten. "I will guard him with my life, guardian. You have my word on it," he replied solemnly.

Larry understood he was taking a monumental risk. If McPhee found out about the kitten, he would be toast. All it would take would be for one of the janitors, who he wasn't sure he could trust, to spill the secret, and his career was finished. Still, it was worth it to be witnessing the unadulterated joy spreading across Ahkmenrah's face as he and the kitten cemented their bond. "I shall name you Amun," he beamed. Amun curled up in his lap and purred, approving his name.

* * *

 **Being an animal lover, I couldn't resist an Ahkmenrah and kitten chapter. Since he is an Ancient Egyptian, and the Ancient Egyptians LOVED cats, why not give him an animal friend? ^.^**

 **I never quite understood why Larry might not decide to keep a pet, which perhaps he might secretly take with him to work. I hope I'm not the only one who feels this way!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

For the past couple of weeks, Ahkmenrah had basked in the newfound glow of the holiday season. Amun only increased his joy-after all, nothing helps spread holiday joy quite like a kitten. Every night, he carried his pet everywhere with him; no matter where he went, one could see the wee one curled up in his hands, either being fed, played with, or petted. He wasn't the only one who adored him. Most of the exhibits weren't resistant to the kitten's charms, and found themselves cooing at or helping look after him. A couple also tried playing with him, remembering life with pets of their own. Competition got so intense, there were lots for who would get to help Ahkmenrah care for Amun. All of which helped the pharaoh feel even more at home-perhaps the exhibits were outgrowing their long-held fear of him.

Maybe it was the tablet's magic, maybe it was Ahkmenrah's love for him-Amun soon grew to be twice his original size, his health improving by leaps and bounds. For one glorious moment, everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended.

While many of the inhabitants accepted Amun and were gradually beginning to accept Ahkmenrah, there were a few who still did not. The janitors sincerely found the kitten cute, but unfortunately, one of them was allergic to cats. Whenever a cat came near Reginald, he could not stop sneezing and his eyes began streaming more thickly than waterfalls. Paradoxically, he adored cats. He just couldn't be near them. Whenever his allergies acted up, he almost ratted on Larry, but the sight of the young pharaoh with his charge stopped him cold. So, over time, he found ways of coping-namely by dropping his mop and feigning nap time whenever he saw Ahkmenrah approach. Cecil and Gus were another story. Cecile felt it was morally wrong for Larry to have ignored the museum's rules (which was strange coming from a man who'd suffered no quams about stealing several priceless artifacts). Indeed, he'd tried talking to Larry so many times, the latter had taken to avoiding him. Gus, naturally, claimed he hated everybody, including cats. Ahkmenrah disbelieved him after accidentally stumbling upon him playing with Amun once in secret. Nonetheless, he avoided the craggy janitor whenever he could.

Predictably, the Puritans were another problem altogether. For some reason, they weren't happy to see the pharaoh content. "Look there, men! Behold, the demon's wicked familiar!" The men screeched each time Ahkmenrah passed them. It was to the point where, on several occasions, Teddy had to step between the two groups with his riffle at the ready. Once, he'd even butted the preacher's back with the end of it! Ahkmenrah reigned in his temper, but that was becoming increasingly difficult for him, especially because he worried Amun was in danger. Teddy was at his wits' end.

"Lawrence, I fear things are coming to a head," he confided in Larry one evening. Ahkmenrah was nearby bottle feeding Amun. "We might have been a bit lax in disciplining our religious friends. They may be up to their old tricks."

"How? I doubt they'll want to vandalize another exhibit after the clean up I made them do last time."

"Night by night, I've watched them shadowing our pharaoh, their hostility intensifying with every moment."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to them again. Right now..."

" _I_ have spoken with them, to no avail. They need a firmer hand, Lawrence, before things get out of hand again!"

"Look, I'll do something, all right? I promise. It's not like I _want_ anything else to happen, but it's not like I can just lock them up, either-however much I want to." The last part he muttered under his breath.

Teddy sighed. "Can't you do _something_?"

Truthfully, Larry didn't know what to do. He just hoped it didn't show as much as he feared. There were times when he wished he had some help with this job-a neutral party he could appeal to in a crisis. Cecil had coworkers. Who did he have? It wasn't like he could just blab everything to McPhee, who knew nothing about the magic and probably would have him committed.

Oblivious to his friend's internal turmoil, Teddy continued. "The preacher is of particular concern for me. He leads his flock more efficiently than a tractor plows its field. Once, I caught him dragging a young couple out from under some mistletoe; he looked ready to beat them before I intervened. I also witnessed him berating a young boy for sketching with chalk. You'd think the lad had committed murder instead of harmlessly doodling!"

"So this guy's the main problem? Any other players you can see? What about other groups?"

"The Puritans are my chief concern. As for others... You know I haven't trusted the old guards since that night, but for now, they seem to be relatively contrite. The Mayans are safely locked away. Nobody else seems to object to the pharaoh's presence, aside from a few tribes, who prefer to keep to themselves anyway."

"Ok, good. I guess Christmas doesn't work on everyone, does it?" Larry half joked.

"I suppose not."

* * *

Between the ludicrous gifts of jewelry (what would he want with that?) and frivolous, soul-stealing Christmas festivities, the preacher had had enough. It was time for the pharaoh's influence to end! To make matters worse, something called New Year's Eve had recently occured, which made absolutely no sense to him. Why would anyone want to celebrate another year in this God-forsaken life, among so many heathens and monsters? Ahkmenrah had even had the nerve to argue with him on behalf of Christmas! The _gall_! Once, the preacher could have sworn he'd seen a maiden fluttering her eyes at him. No, it was definitely time be rid of the pharaoh forever. If that incompetent night guard wouldn't do it, it was up to him. A man of God's work was never done, was it?

* * *

 **I'm sorry I'm late with updating. PLEASE review and comment on my story. I really appreciate it! They help motivate me to write more.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Amun, come back!" Ahkmenrah laughed as he chased after the little kitten. A downside to having a pet was that they could sneak into spots one wouldn't dream of squeezing into. Before he knew it, the cat had slipped beneath a low shelf. He tried enticing him out with some string, but Amun paid him no mind; he was currently engaged with dust bunnies.

Ahkmenrah fairly leapt out of his skin when he heard the crunch of jewels and gold crashing to the floor behind him. "I believe _these_ belong to you," the preacher sneered down at him.

The pharaoh rose steadily to his feet to meet him at eye level. "Those gifts were bestowed as an apology. A peace offering for you and your brethren to enjoy."

"Oh, please. Do you _really_ think you can buy my support with such soul-tainting treasure?" He wiped his palms on his breeches, brushing off imaginary dirt. "A spiritual man such as myself is above such earthly possessions, anyway."

"I see. Is that why you keep gold hidden away with your undergarments?" Ahkmenrah replied.

Joseph's* self-satisfied smirk dissolved instantly. "W-w-w-what? H-how did you?.."

"Merely a rumor," the pharaoh shrugged innocently. Befriending a gem-stealing, mischievous monkey had its benefits.

Still sputtering furiously, Joseph loomed closer to him. They both were about the same height, so that alone wasn't too intimidating, but Ahkmenrah unconsciously leaned away from the hell-raised fury blazing in the other man's eyes. "Do you _really_ think you will ever belong here? You may have fooled the others, but not me. Never me! If it were up to me to decide your fate, I'd have you cast out into the sunlight the moment you emerged from your tomb!"

Ahkmenrah had really had enough of this. Squaring his shoulders and straightening to his full height, he coolly met the preacher's glare. "Fortunately, it is not for you to decide my fate. The Guardian is in charge of everybody's well-being. If he does not view me as a threat, then should you not be at ease?" Somehow, he managed to speak calmly, but the tablet suddenly sparked. One of them hit the preacher's arm, making him squeal in alarm and pain.

Clutching his arm, Joseph replied, "Not a threat, are you? Is that why you were locked up for over fifty years? Because you are so harmless?" He chuckled. "Do you know what happens to people like you in my village?" He struck a match against a column, the flame failing to illuminate the deepest depths of his onyx eyes. "They burn." Carelessly he dropped the match, leaving Ahkmenrah to watch it burn and die.

* * *

Amun hissed after the preacher, but Ahkmenrah was trembling worse than a newborn tree in a tempest. Just a few words were all it took to unsettle him these days! What would Father make of him now?.. Sinking to his knees, he surveyed the gifts Joseph had returned. _He did not even possess the decency to return them unscathed!_ Several of the pieces were dented or twisted, and a few of the more delicate ones had bits snapped off. Carefully, almost reverently, he began gathering them up in his cloak, muddling through his suddenly blurry vision. He was only worsening the damage, as he heard more crunching as he picked them up. He barely registered the hand on his shoulder. "Need a hand?" Larry asked.

Holding back tears, Ahkmenrah nodded. Larry's large hands were surprisingly gentle as he helped gather up the last of the treasure. "Come on, I'll help you carry them back to your exhibit."

Their journey was slightly hampered by Amun, who knew no other way of comforting than by rubbing himself between their legs and purring. Sadly, Ahkmenrah remained oblivious to his efforts.

"Do I even have to ask who did this?" Larry asked, keenly aware of an all-too familiar sinking feeling in his gut. Briefly, Ahkmenrah recounted his exchange with the preacher. _Damn it! Teddy's right, I've gotta deal with this guy,_ he thought.

Noticing the mournful expression on the pharaoh's face, Larry sighed. "Look, Ahk, I know it feels impossible right now, but don't let him get to you."

"I shall continue trying, Guardian, though it seems there is nothing I can do to appease him."

Larry recognized that face. He'd hoped they'd be seeing less of that polite mask, but apparently not. He should just be relieved he wasn't running after Ahk like the night the Egyptian exhibit had been vandalized. "Let's face it, it seems the only thing that would make him happy would be me locking you up again."

 _Or my demise,_ Ahkmenrah mused morosely.

"I know guys like him-he wants to rile you up."

"Why?"

At this innocent question, Larry laughed. Could he _really_ be that oblivious? "He's threatened by you, Ahk."

He actually had to backtrack because Ahkmenrah had stopped dead in his tracks. "What?!"

"That's right, he feels threatened by you. He senses your authority, your power, and he wants it. He _knows_ you're better than him, so he'll do anything to bring you down. Don't let him." Wrapping his arm protectively around the young man and drawing him closer, he resisted the strange urge to ruffle Ahkmenrah's hair. Sometimes being around him felt like being around Nicky. "If he bothers you again, come get me or Teddy, OK? I think a few nights alone with Rexy would settle him down. Now come on, let's put away your treasure. I heard Teddy's got a special treat for you tonight!"

* * *

 **The drama continues... Enjoy!**

 ***The preacher's name is Joseph. I'm wishing I'd inserted that earlier because calling him the preacher will probably get dull after a while. Let me know if this confused you or if my symbol was enough.**

 **VibeQuake: Thank you for your reviews! I hope you like this one. :)**

 **Wanli8970: Thank you for your review! I assure you that no one will be getting burned at the stake. No other spoilers, though.**

 **I look forward to hearing from all of you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Teddy was already waiting for them. He'd groomed Texas especially well tonight and now stood proudly beside his steed. "About time, Lawrence! I see you brought the pharaoh along. Did you tell him about the surprise?"

"Not yet. I figured it would be more fun to show him," Larry replied, grinning.

"Show me what?" Ahkmenrah's suspicions mounted as he surveyed the scene: Teddy near his horse, holding him by a shiny new bridle and a freshly polished saddle. Oh boy. If this was going to be what he thought it was...

The merry twinkle in Teddy's eyes confirmed his guess. "Tonight you will learn how to ride Texas! I assure you he's a remarkably easygoing horse; he'll do fine for your first lesson." Texas nickered and tossed his mane, doing nothing to ease Ahkmenrah's concerns.

"Well, have fun Ahk! I'm gonna go check on the Appalachian ladies," Larry said, scattering before Ahkmenrah could say anything else. The pharaoh just stood there, unsure of what to make of his 'surprise.' He admired horses as much as the next person, but he wasn't thrilled by the idea of a person seated unsteadily upon one. Especially if that person was himself.

Enthusiastically clapping his new pupil on the shoulder, Teddy steered him towards Texas.

"Are you certain this is wise? As I said, I am unaccustomed to horseback riding."

"Nonsense! Tonight you will prove your skills to yourself and to me. You'll see, it's not terribly difficult; it's the fear one must overcome that is the challenge," Teddy replied. Seeing Ahkmenrah's dubious expression, he added, "Besides, should you fall-well, that's what the mat is for. Now, the first step is..."

Listening to the president's calm, simple instructions, Ahkmenrah relaxed a bit. After all, how different could it be from commanding a chariot drawn by two such noble creatures?

* * *

The answer was: very.

"Keep a firmer grip on the reigns, and _don't_ nudge him with your feet until you are properly seated in the saddle!" Teddy sighed, barely withholding a snicker. Mumbling some choice words in Egyptian and massaging his sore rear, Ahkmenrah let himself be helped up for the fourth time that evening. If it weren't for the mat Teddy had so kindly lay down, he was sure he would have broken something by now. Mercifully, the hallway Teddy had picked was deserted; Ahkmenrah doubted he could handle the others' ridicule.

"I do not believe Texas approves of me as a rider," he grumbled. He certainly didn't enjoy riding him!

"Nonsense! It merely takes practice." Was he _smirking_ under that mustache? Not helping matters, Texas emitted a suspiciously laugh-like nicker, causing Ahkmenrah to glare at him. "Now, let's try that again, from the beginning."

Each time, it got harder for him to mount Texas because of his aching muscles. How did the cowboys ride on a daily basis? He'd have to ask them for pointers. Ignoring his protesting limbs, he got on the stool, lifted a leg over the horse's side, and plopped himself down. "Gracefully, lad!" Teddy exclaimed, steadying Texas.

"I am trying!" He felt he'd started out gracefully, but exhaustion and pain were taking their toll.

Teddy himself was impressed Ahkmenrah was still able to walk, let alone be willing to mount repeatedly. "Believe it or not, you're doing remarkably well for your first lesson. Why, when my father taught me how to ride, I fell off five times on my first day!"

Ahkmenrah stared down at him incredulously. " _Why_ did you continue learning?" He didn't see the appeal.

"Why, I wanted to learn! I _had_ to learn, for I've had a passion for horses ever since I was a boy. Those sessions were also some rare moments I got to spend with my father." Teddy's eyes grew distant as memories that weren't his own engulfed him; he knew they were the original Roosevelt's flashbacks, but he was emotionally affected by them anyway. Wiping a tear away, he quickly turned to the pharaoh, who had finally seated himself correctly. "Good! Shoulders back, spine straight, there you go. Now grasp the reigns firmly-not that firmly! He's a horse, not a chariot-and relax. If you're calm, he will be too."

It was difficult to maintain his composure after having made a fool of himself four times in a row. Nonetheless, Ahkmenrah tried-and almost fell off again as Texas shifted impatiently. Fortunately, Teddy intervened.

"Whoa there, Texas, down boy," the president crooned. "Go easier on the lad, it _is_ his first time." Texas nickered in response, but settled down. Despite his aches, Ahkmenrah smiled as he watched their interaction. It reminded him of Amun and himself. Speaking of which, were was that kitten?

"Teddy, have you seen Amun anywhere?"

"Larry grabbed him before he left; Nicky will be watching over him during our lesson. I didn't think it wise to risk such a small animal running around underfoot-horses get easily spooked. Now, shall we?" With a couple of clicks, Teddy began walking Texas slowly around the room, with Ahkmenrah holding on for dear life while trying to appear composed.

"No need to cling to his neck so! You'll choke him. No sudden movements!" Teddy said when Ahkmenrah let go of Texas's neck, his arms flailing slightly. "Nice and easy, that's it." When they were halfway around, Ahkmenrah began easing up. _Maybe this is it-no more crashing down!_ He was starting to enjoy himself as he and Texas settled down together. _It is good I am not afraid of heights,_ he thought. He actually loved the view-nothing could touch him, nothing could harm him from up high. The preacher's jibes melted into obscurity as his mind grew more attuned to the horse's. _THIS is why the cowboys ride everyday_ , he smiled to himself.

Beaming, Teddy observed the shift from uneasiness to tranquility. _Buya, I think he's got it!_ "Excellent, lad! Now, let's see if you can do a gentle trot."

As Ahkmenrah's confidence improved, so did Texas's mood. Soon, he was almost as in tuned with the pharaoh as he was with Teddy. Patiently, Teddy put them through their paces of walking and trotting. "I believe we're done for this evening-you'll learn galloping in a more spacious environment."

Ahkmenrah grinned, his fears blown away like dust in the wind.

* * *

 **I haven't taken horseback riding lessons in AGES, so please let me know if I portrayed it well. Any feedback is welcome! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

He normally wouldn't associate with such riff raff, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Joseph wasn't above cajoling when it came to serving God's will, even if it meant talking to... "Cecil, just the gentleman I wished to see!"

Startled, Cecile looked up from his job. "Preacher? What brings you here?" If he had hackles, they would've been raised. He might have been a thief once, but he was no fool-the "holy man's" reputation preceded him.

"Please, call me Joseph. What is a fine man such as yourself doing here?"

"Sweeping. Perhaps you've heard of it? Actually, if you'd like to do an old man a favor, perhaps you could pick up a broomstick and give me a hand?" He asked, helpfully providing him with the cleaning implement.

"Ha!" Cried the preacher, briefly wiping his hand on his breeches. "Such menial labor is beneath me. I merely hoped you might need some company." Silence ensued as Cecil resumed his task. "Actually, I was wondering if you could assist me."

"Sure. What might I do for you?" Cecil purposefully hunched over, squinting up at him with one eye. None of the exhibits knew about the tablet's affect on him or his friends. He, Reginald, and Gus intended to keep it that way.

Superiority emanated from Joseph as he looked down the end of his nose-or tried to. Even scrunched over, the janitor was as tall as he was. "I need all the information you possess about the tablet." Watching the tablet sparking so suddenly, so unexpectedly, had unnerved him greatly. The thing must be destroyed!

"Ah." Cecil leaned his broom against a wall as he turned to face Joseph. "Shouldn't you be asking the pharaoh about this? Surely as its guardian, he'd know the most about it."

"I have no desire to associate with that fiend! Besides, as former keepers of this _fine_ institution, surely you would know a little about it's source of power?"

"Ah, well, I'll have to disappoint you there. You see, we never really found out anything about that tablet-all I know is it was found in the pharaoh's tomb, along with the rest of his funerary items."

"I see. Very well, then, what can you tell me about the pharaoh himself?"

Cecil did not like where this was going. "Again, not much. I could tell you where he was found, but that's the extent of my knowledge. He's actually kind of a mysterious figure, history wise... Anyway, sorry I can't tell you more than that."

"I see." Still, the preacher wouldn't leave.

Straightening to his full height, Cecil looked down at him. "Anything else I can help you with, my good fellow?" For the first time, he became aware of how alone he was-his friends were nowhere to be seen, and he was up against this guy. Alone.

For a moment, Joseph peered sharply into Cecil's eyes, as if he could burn his secrets out with laser pointers. Finally, adjusting his hat, he set his mouth in a grim line. "No, thank you, Cecil. I shall be on my way." Despite his advanced age, something told him the janitor was not to be messed with. Shame, he could've used a sturdy ally. He'd just have to discover another way to acquire more information. In the meantime, he had his brethren to guide.

* * *

"Aw come on! That was unnecessary!"

"All is fair in love and war, my friend."

"Did you _have_ to knock me into the lava?"

The pharaoh, who'd been absorbed in an American History book Teddy had lent him, got rudely brought back to the present by Jed's shouts. What in Ra's name were they up to?

His stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at their activity. "What are you doing?"

"GAME OVER" blared onscreen as both miniatures looked up at him. "Oh, hey there, Ahk. We were just playing a helluva good game of Mario Carts-or at least we were, until this Roman here knocked me off a mushroom head!"

"Romans always win chariot races," Octavius replied smugly.

"What is 'Mario Carts'? I have never seen such strange magic!"

"You mean you've never heard of it?!"

Ahkmenrah shook his head. Curiosity overwhelming him, he leaned a bit closer to the computer screen. Jed immediately pointed out the human-sized controls to the pharaoh, who picked it up and began examining it much like one would a rubix cube. "Here, let's show that Roman a thing or two about racing!"

Fifteen minutes later, both Jed and Octavius were gently coaxing Ahkmenrah along the video game's racetrack, their rivalry temporarily forgotten.

"Now, slowly ease her around the curve, that's it," the cowboy murmured. He cringed as the pharaoh accidentally veered off into some bushes. "Oh, that's gonna leave a scratch!" Ahkmenrah's face was cast in a frown of intense concentration, but to his chargrin, his gaming skills were seriously lacking.

"Jedediah, you are rushing him far too much. Allow me." Sadly, he didn't have any better luck teaching Ahkmenrah.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Nicky asked, peering curiously through the doorway.

"Nothing much, just crashing," Jed sighed. Ahkmenrah winced and looked at him apologetically.

"The young king has never played video games before. Jed and I have endeavored to teach him," Octavius explained.

Nicky picked up the game's jacket. "With Mario Carts? I remember playing with my dad years ago." As Ahkmenrah's race cart got struck by lightning, he grimaced. "Oooh, that's gotta hurt!"

Ahkmenrah slumped down his seat in defeat. "Thank you for instructing me, gentlemen, but I should not keep you from your race any longer," he sighed, dropping the controller. "I must discuss my riding lesson with Teddy." He ran off before anyone could stop him.

"Ahk, wait up!" Nicky called, jogging to keep up with his longer stride. "I know some tricks that might help you. Come on, let's go to the night guard's lounge."

Half an hour later, Ahkmenrah's gaming skills had improved enough for him to earn third place on the intermediate level of Mario Carts. "Ease up on the stick a bit," Nicky instructed.

"This feels quite different from racing chariots in Egypt," Ahkmenrah murmured.

"Did you race those a lot?"

"Yes, every other day!"

"For fun, or was it only for going to war and stuff?"

"Both. During my father's reign, there were fewer wars, so we used chariots more for entertainment." He grinned as he reminisced, his eyes now seeing the golden chariots of Ancient Egypt instead of the virtual carts.

"Were you good?" Nicky asked.

"Better than here. My brother was the only one who was able to defeat me." His smile faded. Who knew this bizarre entertainment could bring back such painful yet wonderful memories?

"I didn't know you had a brother," Nicky said, looking up at him with an intense new curiosity.

Ahkmenrah heaved a sigh. "Yes, well... What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

Nicky could take the hint. When Ahk was ready to tell him more, he would. Until then, pressing him would be as futile as pressing a wall to divulge its secrets. "Nope, I'm an only child, which is partly why it's so cool to come here. There's always someone for me to hang out with." Comfortable silence ensued as Ahkmenrah tried-and failed-to avoid a jet of lava.

"Wanna take a break? I could show you some other cool stuff in here."

Ahkmenrah nodded. His eyes were beginning to ache from the screen. "Teddy promised me another riding lesson this evening."

"Can I watch?"

Grinning, the pharaoh nodded. "Thank you, Nicky, for teaching me how to play Mario Carts."

* * *

 **Thank you all for your awesome reviews! Wow, I can't believe I have so many already!**

 **littlecrackedsapphire: Again, thank you so much for your kind, thoughtful comments! I can't wait to hear more from you.**

 **Dragon Heart: Indeed, the father/son relationship is growing nicely. :)**

 **VibeQuake: Thank you, too, for your steady stream of reviews! :)**

 **LadyofStarClan: Thank you so much for your encouragement! Don't worry, with museum life, there's bound to be some tablet magic. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

The pharaoh was finding out he didn't always prefer solitude. Unfortunately, when he desired others' company, nobody seemed to want his. Sacagawea was discussing native plant species with Lewis and Clark, Teddy was grooming Texas, Nicky was staying with his mother, and Larry was-well, Larry. Even Jed and Octavius were too occupied with entertaining Rexy. For the first time in months, he was left to his own devices.

In a way, he reasoned with himself, this was good-it meant the others trusted him a bit now. He was no longer an oddity or something to be feared by them. Therefore, there was no need to watch him every night. On the other hand, he felt lonely again.

Movement helped. Any kind of movement. After a half hour of pacing around his room, Ahkmenrah glanced around to make sure he wasn't being watched before heading to his khopesh, which was on display near his crown stand. Fearing how the others might perceive him training with a weapon, he hadn't touched it since his release. Now, his fingers gently touched the handle as he gazed at the polished silver. Did he still remember?.. Only one way to find out.

The khopesh provided a comfortable weight in his hands as he went through the stances. As his body flowed through the familiar motions and muscle memory kicked in, he sighed in relief. Any troubles buzzing around in his mind evicted themselves as he slowed his breath and concentrated on movement. Peace warmed him once more.

He was so wrapped up in his warm-ups, he didn't notice the president peeping in through the doorway. "What are you doing?" Teddy asked. He'd never witnessed the pharaoh handling a khopesh before; it was rather impressive. More like dancing than fighting.

Startled, Ahkmenrah spun around, looking sheepish. "Nothing, I was merely stretching my limbs." At Teddy's raised eyebrow, he admitted, "I was remembering my battle training exercises. In all the excitement of museum life, I have been remiss in practicing. It is not a mistake I will repeat." Shuffling his feet, he asked, "Would you like to join me?"

"Don't mind if I do!" After all, he could always expand his own knowledge, Teddy reasoned to himself.

* * *

 _Well, this has been enlightening_ , Teddy sighed to himself. Doing his best to conceal a grin, Ahkmenrah helped him up off the floor for what felt like the umpteenth time. "You are doing remarkably well, but you throw yourself too much into your punches. I was easily able to throw off your balance. My training master always emphasized a firm stance, like this." He showed him a remarkably simple, but stable standing position, with his legs balancing him out and his arms ready at his sides. Secretly, Teddy had been eager to try his hand with Ahkmenrah's blade instead of reviewing fist-fighting, but the pharaoh had put it away before their lesson. A wise decision, as it turned out. He prided himself on his boxing moves, but obviously he still had some things to learn.

"Not bad, boy," he conceded. He did his best to mimic Ahkmenrah's movements, which were simple, but surprisingly effective. "I didn't know you had combat training," Teddy said thoughtfully. He'd been starting to think of him as a quiet, peaceful, rather scholarly fellow, not so much of a fighter. Tonight was proving him mistaken.

"My father insisted I learn how to defend myself, since I was heir to the throne, so he hired the best master in the land. Not that it did me much good in the end..." Ahkmenrah trailed off.

"Well, the master must've been a worthy teacher."

"He was."

"Except, you're holding your fist wrong-put your thumb out like that and you'll break it! Here now, like this." Gently, Teddy set his hand correctly.

"Thank you! My teacher always scolded me about that," the pharaoh sighed.

"What was his name, if I may ask?"

"General Unkhar, High Commander of the Pharaoh's Army."

"He must have been a great man."

Ahkmenah grinned wistfully. "He was. According to my father, he was the greatest. They were best friends, you know-that was how he eventually earned the title of General. That, and his unparalleled skills with a blade."

Patting him on the shoulder, Teddy said, "You must miss your them." Often, memories and emotions assaulted him, sometimes at the most inconvenient times. And they weren't even _his_ -he'd never been 'alive,' in the typical sense of the word. He could only imagine what it must be like for the pharaoh. All those years the pharaoh had been locked up, Teddy had never given much thought to what might have been going through his mind. Indeed, it'd been easier to think of Ahkmenrah as the old guards had taught him to think-a potent but mercifully contained evil that was better left contained and untouched. The howls and screams had served to solidify the image. If only he'd known... Only now was he coming to realize Ahkmenrah was just as human as the rest of them. Perhaps even more so, considering he'd actually lived once.

Ahkmenrah didn't reply-he couldn't. How could he voice aloud how very alike Teddy and Unkhar were to him? Or how similar the president was to his own father? Such thoughts might be better left unspoken, for what if Teddy felt little for him in return? "Perhaps we could rest for a moment? I seem to have grown a bit fatigued."

"Of course, lad. Though now we've started, you must show me how to use that sword of yours!"

"My khopesh? If you truly wish to learn, I will do my best. However, I confess that was never my strong suit."

"Regardless, surely you'll best me in it, since I have no experience with it at all."

Looking up at him, Ahkmenrah smiled at his encouragement. "Thank you." "

"What other fighting methods do you know?"

"Oh, not that many. I know a bit of wrestling and basic fist-fighting, but that is all, I am afraid. I learned how to use knives and arrows as well."

"Bow and arrow, eh? I've always wanted to do some target practice with my riffle. Shall we practice together some time?"

"I would enjoy that. Shall we continue?"

Wearily, Teddy joined him. "Exactly how many hours a day did you train?"

"Oh, three hours, at least. Some days, if Unkhar thought us lazy, we had to exercise for four hours."

Teddy couldn't smother his groan. "Err, we won't be fighting that long, surely?"

The pharaoh grinned. "Perhaps only for two hours."

It was going to be a long, painful night.

* * *

 **More father and son bonding time. Enjoy! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

If he'd thought that night was bad, the next one was worse. Teddy stiffly dismounted Texas and stretched his right arm over his head, wincing as his back cracked slightly. What had he been thinking?! He was far too old for such vigorous training, as his aching muscles affirmed. Still, he couldn't deny it had been rather invigorating.

"Hey there, Teddy!"

"Evening, Lawrence! How does tonight find you?"

"Good. Hey, could you do me a favor and talk to the Jumbo Indians? They've been getting into trouble scaring the Huns; they claim they're performing a sacred ritual, but I think they just like playing pranks."

"I shall do my best."

Larry stared at him. "You okay? You seem a bit stiff."

"Merely limbering up, my friend," replied Teddy, stretching his other side for emphasis.

"Well, thanks for doing this for me, Teddy. Oh, and while you're at it, could you please have a word with the Vikings about moderation with drinking and partying? Last time they celebrated a birthday, we couldn't access the east wing for a week, it was such a mess! See you later!"

Normally, Teddy would have rushed off to pacify the museum's rowdiest members, but tonight he had some training to catch up on.

The pharaoh was already waiting for him. "You returned!" he smiled. Little did the president realize he was also on the sore side, though he concealed it well.

"Indeed I did, my boy. Now, where did we leave off?"

An hour later, Teddy was seriously reconsidering his latest pastime. "You need to keep your balance!" Ahkmenrah chided as he pinned him to the floor. "Again."

Teddy barely bit back a rather terse retort as the pharaoh helped him to his feet. _Good lord, he's stronger than he looks!_ He thought, rubbing his by now unbearably sore posterior. An idea struck him-it was time to show the young man _his_ area of expertise! "Alright, I need to keep my balance, but might I show you something?"

"Of course."

To Ahkmenrah's surprise, Teddy aimed a soft punch to his side before somehow pinning him against the wall. "You leave your left side exposed. You might want to keep this in mind when you fight."

"Not bad. But you forget..." Squirming out of the president's grip, Ahkmenrah plowed into his abdomen and knocked him to the ground once more. "to keep you feet on the ground!"

"And _you_ need a better grip on your opponent!" Both were surprisingly well matched fighting skills wise, but Teddy had to admit that Ahkmenrah typically gained the upper hand more frequently in wrestling. At least this session would leave them both with bruises.

 _Well,_ he sighed to himself as the pharaoh pinned him down yet again, _this situation can't get more embarrassing._

"Oh please, don't let me stop you."

On second thought...

Teddy practically threw Ahkmenrah off almost halfway across the room before trying to rise nonchalantly. "We were merely practicing wrestling." He failed to keep the squeak out of his voice.

"I can see that," Sacagawea smiled. She came up to her boyfriend, but far from helping him up, she turned to Ahkmenrah. "You know, your technique is very good, but this is how my people learned to wrestle." She grinned, straddling Teddy as she took over Ahk's spot. "See, if you hold him down like that, he can still throw you off. This way," she leaned in more, "you'll put more weight on him, and it'll be even harder for him to get up. Of course, holding him down here and here helps."

"My dear...Omf!.. That is a sensitive spot!" But Teddy was grinning.

Ahkmenrah had seen his parents 'wrestle' enough times to know where this was going. As discreetly as he could, he left the room, smiling to himself the whole time.

That grin vanished the instant he saw Amun pawing at his tablet. How could he have been foolish enough to leave it lying on his sarcophagus? "Amun, no!"

Too late. Startled, Amun had accidentally pressed one of the side pieces, causing the tablet to glow. Before the pharaoh could reach it, there was a flash of crisp, blindingly white lightning followed by instant blackness.

He woke up to find one of the last people he could have imagined kissing him. "Err, Sacagawea?"

For her part, she looked as confused and startled as he felt. "Ahkmenrah?!" Only it wasn't the Native American woman's voice he heard.

"Teddy?!" Sacagawea-or Teddy-went flying as Ahkmenrah threw her/him off before getting up, brushing himself off. What the-what in Ra's name had happened to his hands?! They looked so pale and calloused. These weren't his hands; they were the president's. Naturally this would happen when he tried fiddling with his heirloom-there were _reasons_ why he'd been warned against using it in the museum!

For Teddy's/Sacagawea's part, embarrassing had just reached an entirely new level. "What in God's name happened to us, boy? That is you in there, right?"

Thundering in Ancient Egyptian, Ahkmenrah nodded. He was far too disoriented to do much else-he could barely stand. "The last memory I have is watching Amun toying with my tablet. I tried to stop him, but before I could reset it, the tablet began glowing and I lost consciousness."

When Teddy got a hold of that cat..."Which means if you're in my body, and I'm in Sacagawea's..."

"Then she must be in mine right now. Come on, there is still time!" Both ran as quickly as they could, which admittedly wasn't very fast-they were too unused to their new limbs to operate fluidly.

"Has your tablet ever done this particular spell before?" Teddy asked.

Ahkmenrah stooped over, huffing. He'd have to bring up some breathing problems to his friend once their situation was rectified. "Not that I am aware of."

"Do you know what he pressed, or how to reset it?" Surprisingly, Teddy had never felt in better shape. Then again, he supposed any healthy young person moved this easily. Now he understood why his girlfriend loved those long hikes so much!

The pharaoh nearly blacked out again when he realized he didn't-he'd been too far away to see which symbol Amun had pressed. "I remember what my tablet looks like in its normal state." Hopefully that would be enough.

"Why does that not reassure me? Again, _what exactly happened?_ "

"I do not know!" He hadn't meant to shout, but their situation was rather stressful. "To be honest, my father understood the tablet better than I did. Unfortunately, he swore never to reveal its secrets. Even to me."

Now it was Teddy's turn to pause. "So you're saying that you know _nothing_ about the tablet?"

This was not the way he'd envisioned revealing his lack of knowledge. In all honesty, he'd never _intended_ to reveal it. Whenever he could, he'd begun examining his heirloom, then grew bolder and tried manipulating it, without any results. After all, if it was his most prized possession, he might as well figure out how it worked. "I know it brings us all to life every night, which alone hints at great power. Otherwise, you are correct-I know little more than you do." Ashamed and afraid, he turned his face away and waited for the verbal outbreak that was sure to follow.

Teddy almost burst out laughing-the hysterical kind, not the amused sort. Indeed, he felt the entire revelation would have been hilariously ironic if things weren't so dire. As it was, he wished he could dismiss what he'd just heard as a joke, but the pharaoh's serious expression cemented it as a fact. "We will discuss this later, in private. For now, let's find Sacagawea."

* * *

Groaning, Sacagawea awoke, ignoring the throbbing at the back of her skull. _What am I doing in the pharaoh's tomb?_ She wasn't exactly frightened-yet. Her forefathers had taught her to examine each situation calmly and rationally, no matter how bizarre it initially seemed.

Her calmness nearly evaporated when she saw her reflection-or rather, Ahkmenrah's reflection. _I fell harder than I thought._ Surely this was a hallucination? Nope, it was her reflection all right-the pharaoh mimicked her movements perfectly. What did her ancestors say about ending up in another's body?

Not much, unfortunately.

Her panic momentarily abated when she saw Teddy and herself dashing toward her. It was quite unusual to see herself outside of a mirror-and even more so to hear her beloved's voice speak through her lips.

* * *

For Ahkmenrah, it was weird being greeted by oneself anxiously. "Does my cape always hang like that?" Ahkmenrah asked as they approached.

"Hush," Teddy hissed. "My dear, I'm glad we found you!"

"I am, too. What happened?" She listened patiently as Ahkmenrah recounted the incident with the tablet. Truthfully, she appeared considerably calmer than either of the men. "Well, I suppose the best course of action is to carefully reset your tablet. Hopefully, that will put everything back the way it was, and we shall be ourselves again.

"The problem is he's unsure what happened, nor if that will do the trick," Teddy sighed.

"What else can we do?" Ahkmenrah asked wearily. Gingerly, he removed the relic from its mount and peered at it. Part of him was reluctant to touch it-what if that made the spell worse? Unfortunately, he could think of no better solution, so with his friends watching-from a foot away, he noted-the pharaoh turned the pieces back to their original configuration.

Nothing. This was not good.

"Good lord," the president muttered.

"Ahk, you don't think this change is _permanent_ , do you?" Sacagawea asked fearfully.

The pharaoh looked ready to cry, which was worrisome to see on the president's face. "In truth, my lady, I do not know. It very well could be."

"Well, let's not lose hope yet. By his own admission, Ahk said he knows little about the tablet, so the spell might have a simple fix we are not aware of. In the meantime, until we learn more, it would probably be best if we kept this among ourselves. We wouldn't want to worry the others with this strange magic. Keep in mind this could be worse."

"Will the others not be suspicious?" Ahkmenrah asked. "We each have unique mannerisms and different positions at this museum."

"Shouldn't we at least tell Larry?" Sacagawea asked.

Speak of the Devil... "Teddy, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Ah, Larry! We were merely discussing the, err, progression of the evening's events!" Ahkmenrah stuttered too quickly. Teddy had almost answered first, only to receive a swift kick to the shin.

Larry gave Ahkmenrah a strange look before rambling on. "Where have you been? I asked you to settle Vikings down a couple of hours ago! Look, I've noticed you three like hanging out together, and that's great, but could you save your pow wow for later, please? Those Vikings are growing a tad rambunctious."

Teddy almost lurched forward before remembering Larry wasn't addressing him-he wasn't in his body.

"Err, of course, Larry, it would be my pleasure to help!" Ahkmenrah's eyes pleaded for help as the night guard all but dragged him away. Teddy sincerely pitied him, but at the moment they had bigger problems. He was a pharaoh-he should be able to settle a minor dispute. Meanwhile, it was up to the two of them to buy him some time to figure out that tablet.

* * *

 **Dragon Heart: I wrote part of this chapter with your idea in mind. Thank you! It was hilarious. :)**

 **Lady of the Star Clan: Not a bad idea for a separate one-shot. Sounds cool!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ahkmenrah had barely managed to process that his body was no longer his own. Now, apparently he had to settle a dispute with some of the museum's most notorious, if aloof, inhabitants: the Vikings. A task he was sure would've been better left to the president. To cap it all off, while pretending he wasn't himself, he also had to figure out how to unbind the spell. All in a night's work. He tried convincing himself that ruling Ancient Egypt had been more difficult than settling minor quarrels in a museum, but his internal monologue lacked conviction. Oh well-what else could go wrong? After all, the Norsemen were relatively quiet when not celebrating-they kept to themselves. Surely it wouldn't be that bad.

He was wrong. He also felt Larry's definition of rambunctious was seriously lacking.

Copper tankards lay scattered all over the floor and tables. Far from lounging about in a drunken stupor, the warriors were laughing and singing rousing battle sagas. Groups competed against each other to see who could bellow louder, burp more obnoxiously, or chest bump each other harder. Fist fights erupted everywhere. Ahk and Larry ducked when a shield and helmet went flying as their unfortunate owner was lay slumped against a wall.

This was not his scene. He was used to actual battles, with trained warriors. Not rowdy bar fights. How he wished he could return to training with Teddy!

"I'll leave you to it then!" Larry exclaimed, hightailing out of there. Ahkmenrah nearly confessed all right then and there, but only had time to watch the night guard's receding back before having to duck again.

It was going to be a very long evening. Carefully smoothing out his-Teddy's-uniform, the pharaoh stepped fully into the wreckage.

* * *

His friends were enjoying their evening no more than he was.

"Well, the best place to start would be the archives," Teddy said as he and Sacagawea rested atop Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus. The Shoshone woman distractedly adjusted the cloak. She was only half-listening, since she was far too concerned about Ahkmenrah's potential danger.

"You _know_ we shouldn't have let him go alone to face the Norsemen. You know how they get when they're drunk!"

"He can handle himself. Regardless, the Vikings will be the least of our worries if we don't find a way to reverse this curse! Give the lad some credit-he can handle himself." He didn't add that he was having immense difficulties picturing a quiet, withdrawn Ahkmenrah holding his own against a room full of drunk, rowdy men. One of the last things he needed to worry about was how the young man was faring carrying out his duties. Trying to override his fears, Teddy tried to come up with a practical plan for switching them back; unfortunately, the image of Ahkmenrah surrounded by roaring, bearskin warriors distracted him too much. "Perhaps you are right. We should-"

"Let's go!"

With that, they hurried off in the direction Larry and Ahkmenrah had gone.

Their panic increased the closer they got to the Vikings' wing. "It's too quiet," Teddy murmured as they ran.

"If only we hadn't let them leave! We should've told..." She trailed off as they beheld the scene before them.

They'd feared encountering loitering berserkers, rowdy toasts, and uncontrolled tempers venting out frustrations on an unfortunate, peaceful pharaoh. What they had _not_ been expecting was the very young man in question in the center of the clutter, patiently asking, "Who wishes to speak next?" A circle of Vikings surrounded him, but far from looking ready to murder him, they were listening calmly and attentively.

Apparently he was a psychologist as well as a ruler.

You see, initially Ahkmenrah had almost doubled over because of the scents assaulting his nostrils, but reminded himself of who he was-or rather, who he was supposed to be: the 26th President of the United States. Surely such a man wouldn't retch because of a few odoriferous smells? Instead, he forced himself to stroll unhurriedly to the bar, ignoring the growing number of all-too curious stares directed his way. "A beer, please?" He'd heard of the beverage many times, but even during his first lifetime, he hadn't had much time for drinking. He might as well indulge-if any night called for a drink, this was it.

Or not. The 'bartender' stared at him incredulously for a few seconds before sneering, " _You_ want an ale? Look here, boys, the president wants a proper drink! I've got just the one for you, good sir." Unfortunately, his shout had drawn the attention of all but the most oblivious, comatose men. Soon, everyone's eyes were him. Not what he'd intended at all.

 _Fool that I am, I have misspoken already! Teddy doesn't drink._ Still, by this point he figured it would be better to blend in as much as possible before discussing anything serious. Like trying to get them to stop celebrating for the night, which as far as he could tell was part of their culture. If they saw him as one of them, he might survive unscathed.

"Here ya go, president," grinned the bartender as he slid a giant tankard of ale his way. Caught unawares, Ahkmenrah accidentally let it slide past him and it crashed to the floor.

"Haha, you're supposed to _catch_ the drink! Here, try again." This time the pharaoh caught it, took a gulp-and nearly chocked it back up. Clearly, he hadn't been missing much when it came drinking beer. _It tastes like vomit mixed with vinegar and Ra knows what else!_ Fully aware of the room full of intense stares, he knew he had little choice than to finish it. Without pinching his nose shut, preferably.

Something must have shown in his face because the bartender sympathetically whispered, "It tastes better if you down it quickly."

Taking this advice to heart, he downed the rest in two gulps, to the apparent joy of the party-goers. With that, everyone else returned to the festivities.

Ignoring the fuzzy feeling growing in his head, Ahkmenrah looked around. He'd been hoping he could somehow discreetly find the leader of the group and persuade him/her to end the party for the evening. As it turned out, he didn't have to do any searching. Before long, a burly, red-bearded warrior plunked himself down beside him.

"President Roosevelt, is that you?" The stranger asked, agog.

 _It seems Teddy doesn't mingle with the Vikings much,_ Ahkmenrah mused. "Indeed, it is I, President Theodore Roosevelt. Pleasure to meet you!" He said, shaking his hand the way he'd been taught.

"Well blimey, never thought I'd see the day! Eric, another tank for my friend here!"

"Oh no please, I really couldn't!"

"Nonsense, I insist! And what bloody drink is this, Eric? You been giving him some of your slop? He looks ready to turn green! Get us some of the good stuff, on my gold!"

With his new companion eyeing his expectantly, Ahkmenrah knew there was no avoiding another tank. He took another gulp.

"Well, how is it?"

"Delicious," the pharaoh smiled. Actually, it was quite passable if he swallowed quickly.

"See, what did I tell you? Now, what brings you to these parts?"

Ahkmenrah, subtly set aside his mug, doing his best to avoid drinking any more. The smell was still suspicious, and he needed a clear head to carry on a decent conversation. "I was hoping to speak with the esteemed ruler of your people."

"That would be me. Enrik Son of Aesir, at your service!"

"It is an honor to meet you, Enrik Son of Aesir!"

"Please, call me Enrik. What can I do for you?"

"Well, our night guard has asked me to request that you gentlemen, err, tone it down a bit."

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the musicians! Talented bunch, aren't they?" Enrik laughed.

"Indeed. As I was saying..." Due to the music and raucous laughter, it took fifteen minutes for him to make his request. For a moment, Enrik's face darkened, reminding Ahkmenrah of the expression "don't shoot the messenger." Then the prince laughed.

"It's all right, president, I understand. Gods know it's not the first time we've been told off for being to loud. Tone it down there, boys!" He shouted. The band immediately complied. As if by magic, everybody else also quieted down. Ahkmenrah was simply relieved he no longer had to shout to be heard.

"Is that all you'll be needing from me, then? Care to stay for another pint?" Was it his imagination, or was there a wistfulness in Enrik's voice?

"It would be my pleasure." He relaxed as he listened to the prince boast about his many victories and challenges. Somehow, this evolved into Enrik confiding several negative aspects of his childhood to him, from the sound beatings his father used to give him to the harsh battle training all young Norse lads endured. "It was harder on me. My father-may Owen rest his soul!-insisted I be treated no better than the rest. If anything, they worked me harder!"

"I am truly sorry." Now he actually _wanted_ a drink!

"Ah, well, it made me a fine warrior. The best there was, I'm told!"

Before long, others were regaling him with their own rather traumatizing childhoods. No wonder they needed beers! Doing his best to comfort them, Ahkmenrah found himself offering words of comfort and, in some cases, wisdom, usually ones he'd learned from the president. By the time an astounded Teddy and Sacagawea found him, he had them gathered around for an intense, improvised group therapy session. He only left after promising another evening with Enrik as soon as his duties allowed.

"What exactly did you promise Enrik that had him beaming so?" Teddy asked warily.

"Nothing, really. I merely recommended counseling sessions twice a week, whenever his duties allow. I also promised I would throw logs with him sometime." Only now did it occur to him that it would be Teddy who'd have to do that once they'd switched back, not him.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **So now what will our intrepid heroes do? Will things ever return to 'normal' again? ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Teddy shook his head- his girlfriend's head, that is- murmuring, "Only you, my dear pharaoh, only you..." After everything that had transpired, why should he be shocked his young friend could tame a room full of drunken berserkers? To think he and Sacagawea had been worried about his safety! "Sacagawea and I have been discussing matters, and we've agreed Larry should be told as soon as possible. With any luck, he'll be able to keep us out of the limelight so we can concentrate our efforts on your tablet."

"Agreed."

"All right there, lad?"

Clutching his stomach, Ahk smiled. The bashful expression looked slightly out of place on the president's face. "I am well enough, thank you. I am afraid I am unused to the Vikings' ale. My stomach shall settle soon."

 _You mean MY stomach. Wonderful! Indigestion issues on top of everything else!_

Glancing back and forth at the sudden tension between the men- and pondering for a moment how odd her face looked wearing her boyfriend's annoyance- Sacagawea said, "Speaking of which, where _is_ the night guard?"

They didn't have far to look- he was arguing with the Huns about the benefits of using words instead of fists to settle an argument. Surprisingly, he won. The Huns seemed to grow a tad more peaceful and soon withdrew to their own territory, leaving the Jumbo Indians to their exotic dancing. Wiping some sweat from his brow, Larry glanced up to see three familiar faces walking towards him. Little did he realize his night was about to get more interesting. "Hey, Teddy, Ahk, Sacagawea! Don't worry about the Indians, I just settled them down."

"Glad to hear it, my boy, but that's not why we're here."

Larry shook his head to clear it- why was Sacagawea speaking like the president? _Wait_ \- not just that! In the president's voice? "Err, thanks Sacagawea, but I was talking to Teddy."

"And I answered you, Lawrence."

Larry blinked twice, three times. Then he laughed. "Haha, way to go, guys! You had me there for a minute, I gotta tell you. Very impressive ventriloquy, Sac, you'll have to teach me that sometime."

"I assure you, this is no joke," replied Teddy. After they'd filled him in on what had transpired, they gauged his reaction. As expected, he blinked several more times as his facial features melded themselves into those of a man who's world had just crashed and rearranged itself into a complex algorithm. "So let me get this straight. You're Ahk, you're Teddy, and you're Sacagawea?" When they all nodded, he slumped onto a bench. "Figures. Just when I thought this job might be getting easier for a change..."

"Lawrence, I assure you we're as unhappy and confused as you are, but right now we need your help."

"So what exactly am I supposed to do? According to Ahk, he doesn't even know much about the tablet, and he's supposed to be his keeper!" He was still struggling to process that bit of information. "If he doesn't even know what he's doing, what makes you think I will?!" Seeing the uncharacteristically sad expression on Teddy as Ahkmenrah turn his face away shamefully, Larry instantly wished he could take those words back, however true they were.

"Give us time, Larry," Sacagawea replied, resting her hand- Ahk's hand- on his shoulder reassuringly. "We don't expect anything more than that. Leave the rest to us; I promise we'll fix this."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Give us our space, steer attention away from us, leave us out of the public eye," Teddy instructed. As he jutted a forefinger into the air for emphasis, the president's authoritative stance looked awkwardly too masculine on the Native American woman.

Rubbing his pounding temples, Larry sighed. "Look, in case you guys didn't notice, I'm not always in control around here. I'm barely keeping the walls up as it is! Now you want me to keep everyone else away from you and act like everything is normal? _You_ are the leaders here, not me. Especially you, Teddy." He grimaced as he caught himself speaking to the physical Teddy, and course-corrected to look at Sacagawea.

The others looked down at their feet modestly. Ahkmenrah was stunned-he hadn't believed himself to be an authority figure to the others, for Teddy was the obvious leader. Yet according to Larry, all three of them played vital roles in the museum.

"Look, I'll help any way I can. Just please find the right spell or whatever, _quickly._ " Checking his watch, he added, "You've got a few hours- go get started!"

They were only too happy to comply. "Next stop, the Archives!" Teddy said conspiratorially.

* * *

"So what exactly are the archives?" Sacagawea asked.

Teddy smiled. "You'll see."

Not many people knew about the museum's glorified library- the archives. Indeed, Teddy was currently the only exhibit who'd discovered them in over a decade; even Larry and the janitors remained ignorant. Now, he was forced to share that knowledge for the first time. Not that he could complain- he knew there was no one else he'd rather reveal the secret to. Who else shared his unceasing appetite for learning?

Their reactions didn't disappoint. Sacagawea quietly gazed around in rapture, while Ahkmenrah was silent, awestruck by the sheer volume of knowledge before him. Looking around in wonder, the pharaoh asked, "Why did you never reveal this to me, Teddy?"

Rubbing his neck, Teddy sighed bashfully. "Truthfully, Ahk, I didn't know who to trust with this place. I didn't know if I could trust _you_."

Ahkmenrah looked a bit hurt, but he was too thrilled by the books and notebooks to dwell on it. "Where do we begin?"

Teddy pointed them towards the shelves on the far left. "Those describe all of our Ancient Egyptian artifacts."

They got to work. Two hours later, everyone's initial thrill had diminished, replaced by anger, irritation, and hopelessness. "This is pointless!" Ahkmenrah cried, tossing aside some withered documents. What a peculiar expression for the president's usually composed face!

Managing to hide her own frustration, Sacagawea rested a hand on his arm comfortingly. "It will be all right."

Ahkmenrah bit back a retort as he looked up at his own concerned face gazing down at him. The truth that none of them had spoken yet was that it was his fault. _His_ tablet had activated and cursed them; _his_ cat had played with it. So far, _h_ _e_ had failed to correct the problem. The pharaoh was angry at himself- if he'd been worthier, his father would surely have bestowed upon him the tablet's secrets! As it was, such mysteries might doom them all. Larry would give them some time, but they all knew their charade couldn't last forever. Sooner or later, one of their friends would suspect something was amiss, and then the inhabitants would fear him and his magic all over again. A magic he didn't know how to control.

Perhaps things had been safer when he'd been locked away...

Teddy interrupted his misery by thumping down his own stack of papers. "Nothing here, either. You know, for scientists, those old archaeologists weren't too meticulous with their research on the Egyptian artifacts! Particularly your tablet." Having combed through mounds of documents, the trio had yet to find any mention of the tablet. Instead, all they'd discovered were obscure references to hundreds of other ancient relics. Most had arrived from other museums or Egypt; all were now listed as either "lost" or "archived." Teddy was bewildered. As a major attraction, there should have been more information on Ahkmenrah and his possessions!

"Perhaps the guardian could be of assistance," Ahk suggested.

"Four heads are better than three. I will ask him before sunrise. For now, let's call it a night," Teddy agreed, rubbing his stiff neck. Instinctively, Sacagawea began rubbing his shoulders. For Ahkmenrah, it was slightly unsettling to see his body massaging the Native American woman, but he kept his silence. With that, their little group disbanded, being careful to put everything away properly.

With awkward murmured "good nights," the trio went their separate ways. There was minor confusion as they all began going in the wrong directions, but they course-corrected themselves in time.

Texas nickered in confusion as Ahkmenrah approached. "Shhh, boy, do not fear, it is only me. I swear to restore your human to you as soon as I can." _I hope._ The horse accepted that for now, pawing the ground placidly.

* * *

Sacagawea and Teddy thought nobody was watching when they kissed goodnight. They were wrong. As soon as Teddy left, a raspy voice startled Sacagawea. "So, not content to poison our very existence, you steal another man's woman as well?" The preacher emerged fully from the shadows.

For a moment, Sacagawea stood there, completely taken aback. Why would this stranger address her in such a way? Why would she be a wife-stealer? Then, she recalled whose body she occupied. _So this is the preacher, then,_ she mused. He was much smaller than she'd imagined-not squat, but thin and skeletal, like a scarecrow left standing too long in a field. She sighed. "I don't have time for this right now." She began walking away, but Joseph's next response stopped her stone cold.

"You know, I'd been considering leaving you out in the sun. But now I see that would be too good for you," he smirked, casually slinking towards her. If he'd intended to frighten her, it worked, just not in the way he'd hoped. Instead of cowering in terror, she pivoted, tackled him and pinned him to the floor before he could bat an eye, holding her elbow to his throat.

"If you ever threaten the pharaoh's well-being again, _you_ will be the one left outside!" Her voice was the deadly calm before an ambush. She'd berate herself for her slip of tongue later, but she was far too outraged by the man's mistreatment of her friend.

Too scared to move, Joseph slumped his head down to the ground after his assailant released him and stomped off toward Ahkmenrah's exhibit. The last time the pharaoh had assaulted him, he'd considered himself dead- and believed he would have been without the night guard's interference.

 _One moment-_ Had he referred to himself in the third person?

Only a madman would do such a thing.

* * *

It was difficult passing the jackals, who somehow sensed she wasn't their king. "I know, I know. Hopefully, he'll be restored to you soon." As she climbed into the coffin, she understood why Ahkmenrah despised the thing- not only was it cramped and rock-hard, it reeked of must, death, and decay. Shaping the leftover mummy wrappings into a makeshift pillow, she still couldn't get comfortable. Perhaps if she had a blanket…

She only grasped the full horror of what must have been the pharaoh's existence when she saw the underside of the lid.

It was covered in claw marks.

* * *

 **Hello again!**

 **To all the guests who reviewed: I really hadn't meant to make Teddy abstinence from drinking into that much of a big deal, just a comical bit that turned out to be another thing he and Ahk have in common. I feel he'd usually find other ways of venting out any frustrations or worries, like riding Texas or maybe even target practicing. Practically, I doubt the old night guards or even Larry would leave alcohol lying around for easy access to the exhibits, so if Teddy was a heavy drinker, he'd have been out of luck. How the Vikings have access, well... It's a special occasion. Thank you, though, for pointing that out! Your comments REALLY help keep me on track. I can't wait to hear more from all of you!**

 **Guest: That might be a good idea. I never though much about what Teddy might have gone through as an authority figure, the poor guy. Thank you for your suggestion! :)**

 **Enjoy! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

For hours, months, years for all he knew or cared, the preacher lay on the floor like one of the janitors' discarded mops. He just couldn't comprehend what had occurred. The pharaoh had always been so meek, so quiet, so easy to intimidate. What in God's name had just happened?! That initial anger melted into rage as he lay there, stewing. How dare he, how dare he!..

What he really couldn't get out of his mind was how Ahkmenrah had referred to himself in the third person; nobody sane would speak in such a manner. And despite the lack of regard he held for the pharaoh, he'd never quite thought of him as insane- merely a diabolical menace. Tonight... Well, he didn't know what to make of it.

He only stirred when one of the janitors came, humming merrily along. "Preacher? What on earth are you doing down there? There are far more comfortable places to sleep, my friend."

"Not at all; a man of God's work is never done!" Joseph cried, leaping to his feet before Cecil could help him up. Tonight had proven that in abundance. If Ahkmenrah was insane, then his work must take place more swiftly than even _he'd_ dreamed would be necessary.

Things would only grow more confusing for him in the upcoming nights.

* * *

For a moment, Ahkmenrah was disoriented. Then he remembered where he was- with Texas atop a podium. For the first time in a millennium, he'd awoken free.

Texas wasn't letting him enjoy the moment very well- he was strongly urging him to get them both moving. "All right, I know, we can't stand here all night," the pharaoh replied soothingly. He and the horse had bonded over the course of the riding lessons. He was especially grateful for that now- what other noble steed would have allowed another rider? They began their rounds, with Texas subtly guiding him. Perhaps the archives would yield answers tonight.

Sacagawea saw the lid moving before she'd needed to call for help. "Hello there, my dear. Care for a hand?" Ever the gentleman, Teddy helped her to her feet. It was still disconcerting for him to be touching the pharaoh's hand in such a romantic way, with intensely romantic emotions attached to his actions. True, it was really his love within that body, but still… Would things ever feel normal again?

Sacagawea looked distressed. "Something troubling you my dear?" Honestly, he couldn't imagine something more distressing than their current predicament.

He was wrong. "Teddy, I understand now better than ever why the pharaoh used to scream to be released, why he can't stand to be in there any longer than necessary." Quietly, she showed him the marks she'd discovered.

Naturally, Teddy was as horrified as she was. "All those years… I'd never thought to ask… What it must have been like!" The marks alone testified even more than the screams had. Neither knew how to deal with it now, unfortunately; both also suspected the pharaoh would be as tight-lipped about those years as he'd proven to be about his first life. Despite the youth the Shoshone woman's body lent him, the president suddenly needed to lean against a wall for support. "I don't see how bringing it up now would be beneficial. If we did, surely terrible memories would resurface for him, distracting him from working with his tablet."

"You might be right, but this must be addressed, Teddy. We all knew he was being locked up; we just assumed he lacked proper feeling or thoughts. I'm amazed he's functioning at all!"

"True, but for now, we must focus on the task at hand. Afterwards, assuming all goes well, we _will_ address this." He was definitely having a conversation with a certain pharaoh. For now, however, they needed to address the manner at hand.

Ahkmenrah was already in the archives when they found him. "Hello! So far, my efforts have been as fruitless as they were last night," he sighed. He tried to maintain a chipper exterior- it better matched with the president's physical features- but that was growing increasingly difficult the more discouraged he became. Where else could they find answers? The only other possible place would be Egypt, to which it would prove highly impractical for them to journey, what with turning to dust at sunrise if outside.

As the nights progressed, they were no closer to an answer. Frankly, this was getting old. The first hint of that came when Ahkmenrah realized he was no longer bothered by the sight of his body rubbing the president's shoulders, nor was he shocked by the sight of his own aged hands. They were becoming accustomed to the bodies they possessed. If they didn't find a cure soon...

Teddy rubbed his strained eyes as he tried to keep his companions motivated. "Ahk, there _must_ be something your father told you about the tablet! Anything, however insignificant!"

"Unfortunately, he swore to reveal his secrets to me only when I came of age. Sadly, he was a man of his word, and he died before I was old enough." _Old enough to rule, too young to learn of my inheritance._

"Well how did you manage to get all the exhibits back inside safely that first night of your release? Even at my prime, I could never have rounded them up like that- it was pure magic. Pure, incredible magic."

Ahkmenrah shrugged modestly. "That was a simple spell. I only had to read the appropriate hieroglyphs in the correct order. My father taught me some basic enchantments should the need arise. Unfortunately, none of the spells I learned could remedy our body switches."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

That single-worded response discouraged them more than anything else had. Until Teddy's eyes lit up.

'Wait, what about that night in your exhibit, when it repaired itself? Larry told me you'd done something with your tablet!"

"And as I explained to him afterwards, I have no idea how I did it!"

"Think, lad! It might be our only chance!"

Shutting his eyes- and the world with them- Ahkmenrah thought back on that night. Truthfully, he'd hoped the same as Teddy, but had had no luck experimenting with his tablet. "It was more like instinct, intuition, a feeling, instead of instructions. I didn't think much- I merely wished. Truthfully, I do not understand _what_ happened that night," he sighed.

But Teddy was on to something. "Makes sense. Powerful emotions have been known to affect magic- and magical items."

Laughing despairingly, Ahkmenrah shook his head. "Do you not think I have tried already? If it were that simple, would we not already be restored to our natural forms? Every evening since then, I have held my tablet and willed it to reverse what was done, to no avail. And I cannot tell you how desperately I have wished for things to be back to normal."

"Maybe if you tried creating a spell to go with your intentions?" Sacagawea suggested.

"It's worth a try," Teddy added.

Sacagawea handed over the tablet as Ahkmenrah, resigned, tried once more. He scrunched his forehead in concentration, even intoned some promising-sounding hieroglyphs, but no glowing or enchanting experience of any kind occurred. Indeed, the only thing he earned for his trouble was a headache. "It is not working."

Subconsciously rubbing Sacagawea's temples- who knew her face could have such a weary expression?- Teddy groaned, struggling to maintain a semblance of a hopeful attitude. "No worries, lad. It was worth a shot. Perhaps you're just exhausted."

"We all are, my love. We should call it a night," Sacagawea sighed.

Ahkmenrah knew it wasn't fatigue that had kept his tablet silent. Just like he knew he'd failed his friends once more.

On cue, the night guard interrupted them. "Hey there, Ahk, err Teddy, err... Never mind. Look, I need you to come with me to visit the Huns- they've been ransacking the Vikings' treasure trove again." Ahkmenrah knew the 'president' would be required for this intervention, so he reluctantly stood to follow Larry. Seriously, this curse must end soon! He didn't know how much longer he could last doing Teddy's work- and by extension, suffering more bruises- in addition to his own research.

"Oh, and you, Sacagawea- err, Teddy- Lewis and Clark's arguments have been getting worse. I don't think I can delay your appearance anymore; last night, they were threatening to search New York City to look for you!"

"Very well, Lawrence, I shall visit tonight."

Larry knew he'd never get used to hearing his name spoken like that from Sacagawea's lips. This tablet situation was getting worse by the minute! Of course, he figured it must be awful for his friends, but his plight wasn't much better. Museum life could get pretty rowdy! He left as Sacagawea was giving Teddy tips on dealing with the explorers; he knew it was really Teddy and Sacagawea, but to all outward appearances, it was the pharaoh and the guide whispering to each other and holding hands. Which looked too odd to be comfortable.

Originally, the main purpose of his visit had been to warn them about a certain preacher, who'd been insisting Larry should have all three of them mentally and spiritually evaluated. The sight of their miserable faces stopped him- he knew it would have been too much bad news for them right then.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for your continued support! I can't wait to hear more from you all in the chapters ahead! I can't express how much your reviews mean to me. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Joseph was preoccupied mulling over the possible spiritual ramifications of his next planned actions- surely salvation would be at hand for him!- when he stumbled upon an apparently illicit meeting between the museum's most prominent figures.

"We must find something soon!" Teddy cried in frustration. "Has no one else noticed the odd looks we have been receiving? Yesterday, a puppet asked me where the best shooting ranges are. As president, I should have known how to answer! As it was, when I suggested he find a good book instead, he gave me a strange, quizzical glance. Clearly, I am failing at this job."

Peaking around the bend, Joseph was shocked to observe the president leaning forward into his hands. He looked so insecure, so weak, so vulnerable- so young! The Native American hesitantly pat his shoulder comfortingly.

"We must be persistent. Surely the answer is within our grasp! Meanwhile, I urge you not to give up, lad- the tablet and its power rest in your hands."

Why in God's name was the tablet now in the president's keeping? He'd never heard Sacagawea speak with such intense authority before- she seemed to prefer staying in the background, as it were. So why was she commanding so much attention from them now? Why were they blindly obeying her like hens surrounding a flamboyant rooster?

It was time to get to the bottom of this. First he was assaulted, now _those_ three were conspiring together, foolishly following a young female to their doom. Joseph loathed to admit it, but he required the night guard's explanations- Larry was such good friends with them, after all.

* * *

Ahkmenrah had just emerged from his third trip to the Vikings' exhibit. How many times could those guys get into trouble? Who knew one drink could bring out the monster in everyone? Ahkmenrah was in a headlock before Enrik recognized him; then the pharaoh/president was able to gently steer him toward an out-of-the-way bench where the Viking could lie down. Of course, smoothing things over with Attila afterwards was no easy task, but he managed to calm them down with a Hun lullaby. Attila had been quite impressed with his singing. (Despite his gruff exterior, Ahkmenrah knew the warrior was actually reasonably sensible, even gentle at times.) When asked how he'd learned to speak Hun, Ahkmenrah had no choice but to lie that the 'pharaoh' had been teaching him. "I am sorry, Teddy, but now Attila believes you speak Hun," he sighed when they'd all settled down.

Teddy was too exhausted to reply or care much. "How was your evening, my dear?" For the first time, he noticed her cloak was dripping.

Earlier, Larry had begged her to babysit Nicky for a couple of hours while he took care of the wilder exhibits. Remembering the boy as quiet and gentle, she'd agreed, thinking she'd gotten the easier hand of Fate. She'd had no idea Nicky's planned activities for that evening included a scavenger hunt (which she'd won), tag, a snowball fight, video-gaming (at which she was all-thumbs), and a water balloon fight, hence the water droplets currently ornamenting her. "Do you two always play so- roughly?" She demanded of Ahkmenrah.

"I had never thought about it, but I suppose our activities are slightly vigorous. Out of curiosity, who won the water balloon battle?"

Judging by the look on her face- her cheeks looked ready to steam the water right off,- Nicky had. Gods, he missed doing activities with the child! However strange and random they were, they'd always proved extremely joyful- a far cry from the formal, regimented lifestyle Ahkmenrah had grown accustomed to as pharaoh during his first life.

"I would have gained the upper hand- if the Civil War mannequins hadn't joined us. The grey-clad ones were on my team, and they couldn't aim for the broadside of a stallion!"

Ahkmenrah swiftly ducked behind a book to conceal his grin from her, ignoring the laser beams from her eyes.

" _Anyway,_ any progress on our little project, lad?" Teddy injected.

"Not yet. Not so much as a glimmer!"

A bang followed by some cursing alerted them that they had company. Unwanted company, as it turned out. "Can we help you, preacher?" Teddy asked, the Shoshone woman's eyes turning black as stone.

"Oh no, nothing at all, _woman_. Merely noticed a speck on this doorway here, and took it upon myself to rub it out for you. There, see, it's all gone! Now if you don't mind, I shall leave you to your- err, business then!" He scurried out as if a shadow demon were chasing him.

Ahkmenrah grumbled, "We must find a more secure location. Could he have overheard what I said?"

"It's possible," Teddy replied, "but I wouldn't worry about it much. I doubt he'd understand. Regardless, you have a fair point- a more private area would be safer."

"Shhh! For all we know, Joseph could be listening as we speak!"

All three of them shut up, listening for the slightest hint of movement or righteousness. Nothing.

"As I was saying, Ahkmenrah has a point- I don't want to risk anyone finding out about the archives, especially someone with our beloved preacher's temperament. We mustn't grow careless, regardless of how stressful things get. Last time, I caught Joseph following me! I only shook him off because of Dexter's help. From now on, we will be meeting elsewhere. Any suggestions?"

"The Hall of African Mammals? Many exhibits don't go there because they're terrified of the lions or are wary of Dexter," Sacagawea offered.

"My exhibit," Ahkmenrah mumbled quietly.

The other two stared at him. "My jackals would keep out any unwanted visitors. Besides, I know my reputation- very few would dare enter for fear of 'dark magic.'" Silence confirmed his suspicions. True, many were now used to the pharaoh's presence- most even liked him! Unfortunately, his exhibit was still viewed with suspicion, for even in daylight, it possessed a certain aura. Some would call it beautifully mysterious; others would call it haunted.

"Agreed. From now on, our meetings will be held in Ahk's exhibit. Any objections? Good. Now, to the task at hand..."

The following evening, by the time he returned to his exhibit for their gathering, Ahkmenrah was too exhausted to even consider speech. Nothing wore one out quite like settling an armed dispute between the North and the South! In his current state, he barely possessed the wherewithal to crack open a book. His eyes were already drooping as he repeatedly glossed over the same hieroglyphs. Finally, he understood why the president sometimes limped- even his bruises had bruises! _How does Teddy maintain the peace every night? How does he remain so cheerful?_ By the time Sacagawea and Teddy arrived, he'd passed out. He only awoke briefly when he felt a cozy warmth envelop him- someone had covered him with a quilt. He looked up in time to see the Shoshone's receding back leave. _Despite everything, he never forgets to show compassion_ _..._ He was too out of it to notice the tablet glowing faintly.

Sacagawea's warm, caring chocolate eyes greeted his when he awoke the second time. For a moment, he hoped it really was the Native American returned to her form, but he heard the president's voice emerging from her lips. "Alright there, lad?"

Ahkmenrah rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. For a moment, he felt disoriented, but then he remembered they were in his tomb. "Where is Sacagawea?"

"She left. Nicky wanted a rematch at scavenger hunting. You know, I believe she's getting used to babysitting... Besides, you were clearly in no state for conversation."

"How do you manage?"

The question caught Teddy completely unawares. "What?"

"How do you maintain order in the museum every night? I have traded places with you for only a week, and I can barely function! How have you managed to stay sane?"

Teddy considered this. "It's not a matter of staying sane, it's a matter of maintaining one's composure and dignity at all times. Or rather, most of the time," he chuckled.

Ahkmenrah groaned, rubbing sore muscles. For him, it was like learning to rule from scratch, only the land wasn't Egypt, it was a chaotic yet marvelous composite of cultures, people, and languages. Groups who didn't always get along. Was one quiet night too much to ask for? Particularly when they had a personal crisis to resolve?

"You grow used to it as time goes by," Teddy reassured him, giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder. _I doubt that,_ Ahkmenrah thought silently, but he kept his silence as Teddy continued. "Meantime, I suggest you double your efforts to get us out of this! You're not the only one who longs to return to his life."

"Just admit it, I have failed you. I have failed you both." By now, Ahkmenrah felt closer to giving up than ever before. He was at his wits' end.

"You only fail if you stop trying. Surely as pharaoh, you had to learn that?"

Ahkmenrah looked up. Tonight, Teddy looked calmer than he had in quite a while, his tranquil expression more befitting Sacagawea's face. Little did he realize how close the president was to his own breaking point. Intuitively, he knew it was tonight or never. The spell had to end, and the only way to do that was to reach the pharaoh.

"Why do you doubt yourself? You've ruled an entire kingdom, lad! Surely that was more trying than taking over my job temporarily, or discovering the counter-spell?"

"True, I _did_ rule Egypt, but that was something I'd trained for my entire life, almost from infancy. It's quite different from suddenly being released after being treated as a monster, then having everyone else relying on you for the slightest trifle!" He sighed once more, fingers gently tracing the symbols on his tablet. He was beginning to realize how complex the president's life truly was.

"My existence is no more perfect than many others,' nor is it any easier."

"I never said it was..."

"Yet I perform my duties with honor and precision. And from what I've seen, I can tell you do the same."

Unexpectedly, Teddy leaned across to rest his hand on the pharaoh's now calloused, weather-beaten one. Their eyes met and for the first time, they felt they understood each other. Before either one could make anything of this emotional, spiritual revelation, a brilliant orb of white light enveloped them, and all faded to black.

* * *

 **Hello again, everyone!**

 **Sheepgirl: It's great to hear from you again! I missed your comments, but I completely understand if life has gotten a bit, well, complicated. I'm just glad you still enjoy my story! Don't worry, I'll continue updating regularly until the end. When I'm done, stay tuned for more stories from me! LOL Meanwhile, I wish you the best life has to offer. :)**

 **To everyone else who's taken the time to review: Thank you so much! Your reviews truly brighten up my day.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Ahkmenrah groggily opened his eyes. When he awoke, the first thing he saw was his hand. His real hand, young and tanned. _Can it be?.._ To make sure, he twitched his fingers. They responded perfectly. Laughing, he bolted upright, which proved to be a mistake as it aggravated an already pounding headache. "Teddy?" he called, looking around. If he was back to normal, then that meant that the president was... Nowhere to be seen, of course. He was alone, wherever Sacagawea had been when his tablet reactivated.

No, actually, he wasn't quite alone. "You okay there, buddy?"

Ahkmenrah finally noticed Jed standing near his elbow, looking up at him in concern. "You _really_ spooked Nicky. Poor kid ran off to fetch Gigantor faster than a stampeding bull! He begged me to keep an eye on you, make sure you were okay in case you woke up." He paused, observing the pharaoh inspecting his hands in awe. " _Are_ you okay?"

Chuckling weakly from relief, Ahkmenrah replied, "I assure you, Jedediah, I have not felt this well in a long time. Forgive me, but I must run!"

"Well what the heck am I supposed to tell Gigantor and Nicky when they get here?!"

The pharaoh didn't hear- the only sound he heard was the pounding of his own feet.

* * *

Sacagawea moaned softly as she sat up, massaging her forehead. What had just happened? Why was she in the Egyptian wing? Where was Nicky?

That was when she noticed her arms- her slender, feminine arms. Hardly daring to breathe, she waved her arms up and down and experimentally wiggled her fingers. She laughed, rejoicing in being back in her own body.

A quiet groan alerted her she wasn't alone. "Teddy!" Her boyfriend gazed unfocused at her, uncomprehending for a moment. "Sacagawea? My love?"

"Yes, honey, it's me!" Tears of joy welled in her eyes as she stroked his temples. "We did it! _You_ did it! I don't know how, but you did!" Headless of any aches and pains, Teddy literally swept his girlfriend off her feet as he swung her around in the air, pausing only to catch his breath.

"If we're back here, then that means the pharaoh is..."

A running shout answered his question. Beaming, he and Sacagawea rose to greet their friend at the tomb's entrance.

Never before had Teddy been so relieved to see the pharaoh staring back at him. "Ahkmenrah? That is you, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

By now, the twinkle had returned to the president's eyes as he enthusiastically grabbed the pharaoh by both shoulders. "You did it, lad!"

" _We_ did it," Ahkmenrah smiled. Not since he'd been freed had he experienced such relief! Beyond words at this point, the trio embraced each other. Their experience had granted the term, 'comfortable in one's skin' a whole new meaning.

The sound of squeaking gym shoes announced Larry's arrival. "Jed told us you'd run off, Ahk, err, Sacagawea. Is everything ok?" Briefly, Ahkmenrah recapped what had transpired. "So you guys are okay, right? You're back to your old selves?" Larry asked warily. The shared smile was all the confirmation he required. "Fantastic! So, just out of curiosity, what triggered the counter-spell?"

With the others staring at him expectantly, Ahkmenrah hesitated to state his theory. "I am far from certain, but I feel it had something to do with empathy. Before we collapsed, Teddy and I had been discussing our different roles within this place. Before the accident, I had never truly appreciated everything he did nearly every night; after being in his shoes, I began understanding what his life was like. I suppose, for lack of better words, my tablet had us literally 'walk in each others' shoes' until we understood each other better. Once we truly empathized with one another, it switched us back. Why Sacagawea was also involved, I have no idea."

For his part, Larry was just content to know things were back to normal- as normal as anything got around here, that is.

* * *

Returning to his old body was wonderful. Returning to his former duties was not. Though he was loathed to admit it, Teddy suspected he'd been moderately spoiled by the time he'd spent in his girlfriend's body, which was a slightly disturbing realization. However, when he'd been forced to pose as her, the only ones he'd had to deal with were the explorers, Luis and Clark, who'd proven relatively easy to pacify. Many of the other inhabitants were not so simple, particularly now that some of them had unusual expectations of him. For instance, before the switch, he'd hardly ever spent time with the Vikings; now, their prince begged him to dine with them every other night. (He understood why Ahkmenrah had warned him not to overindulge. What did they put in those beers?!) In addition to this, the Huns now expected him to converse with them mostly in their native tongue. Once, Ahkmenrah had to run interference when he'd accidentally insulted Attila's mother; the pharaoh had been giving him nightly lessons ever since. To cap it all off, the president was expected to maintain his cheerful demeanor at all times. Undoubtedly, life had been easier before the switch- back then, it seems his role hadn't felt like a burden. It didn't help that he was teaching Larry- the man did his best, but he was still a newbie. Nonetheless, Teddy tried to settle back into his routine.

Out of the three, Sacagawea had the easiest readjustment. She was able to resume her interior decorating and gardening, which was therapy in and of itself. Luis and Clark also made better company than the looming, oppressively silent Anubis jackals had. Nonetheless, she worried about the men.

Ahkmenrah was lost. Before, he'd been grateful to be allowed to roam the halls unhindered and unobserved. He'd been wary of the others' attention, for if he made the slightest error, he risked getting shut away again. Now, he felt bolder; time spent in Teddy's body had given him a purpose, and hence, confidence. Confidence he hadn't felt since his days as pharaoh. He missed that. True, he hadn't a clue what he was doing in the museum most of the time, but it had been something. The others hadn't gazed upon him with fear- they'd trusted him! While not facing perilous situations was comforting (as he had a couple of times while posing as Teddy), not having a purpose felt awful. He was also worried about his friend. The president seemed utterly exhausted to him for the first time since they'd met; Ahkmenrah occasionally caught him leaning against Texas to catch his breath. Yet whenever he approached him, Teddy brushed him off, insisting nothing was wrong, that he was perfectly fine. Yet his false grin faltered more with each passing evening. Ahkmenrah recognized that drive too well- his father had been quite similar. Work until you dropped, especially if you were stressed. And he knew there was little he could do to persuade him to rest.

Teddy had been nothing but compassionate towards him, even saving his life once- surely he could do something for him? Yet whenever he'd offered to help, Teddy shook him off, insisting he could handle it. So the pharaoh was left forgotten in his tomb once more.

The final straw was the night known later on as Mannequin Mayhem. Amidst the battling mannequins, Teddy was on the edge of despair. He and Larry had been screaming their heads off amidst the gun powder, but it made not a flick of difference- the South had insulted their northern brothers about their favorite NASCAR racers. Big mistake. Ahkmenrah was just leaving his exhibit, having failed to distract himself with a history book, when he caught sight of the president's face. He looked on the brink of tears- or madness. He'd never seen him so distressed; he never wanted to see it again.

"Would you like my assistance?" he asked gently. By this point, Teddy was desperate. Struggling not to show his relief, Teddy nodded, his voice gone dry as moth wings. Ahkmenrah forced himself to step forward- gods, he was unused to this! Not since Egypt had he deliberately made himself the center of attention. Finally, he addressed the crowd.

"ENOUGH!"

* * *

 **Well, some our favorite friends are back to being their normal selves. Sorry to leave it so short, I'm just working out the kinks in the next part. Now, as for some of your comments:**

 **Blue Beta: You're right, I'm sure Teddy didn't have it easy, especially during the first few years the museum came to life. However, he's not the only one. Plus, I wouldn't exactly say Ahk had it easy taking over for Teddy on such short notice, with pretty much no clue how to help run the museum. Still, I can only imagine the stress Teddy endured at times; we all know how chaotic museum life can get! Hopefully his friends will be able to help him out... :)**

 **the electric phantom: No doubt all of you questions will be answered- eventually. ;)**

 **VibeQuake: When shall we corner the wicked dude? XD**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The voice somehow carried all the way across the room. Even more shocking was that the voice had risen from the normally passive pharaoh.

"Look at all of you, squabbling about like children! Over what?" He'd have to ask Teddy what exactly this NASCAR was, but for now, he'd fudge it. "I understand defending one's idols passionately, but not at the risk of bloodshed. Look at this place! Look at the chaos you have created!" The Civil War puppets didn't even bother surveying their surroundings; they could only hang their heads in shame. "And who is the one left reigning it in? The man who is one of very few, it seems, capable of keeping this building intact. Is this madness how you repay him?"

As if to illustrate Ahkmenrah's point, Teddy dribbled to the floor.

A jolt of lightning roused him from his coma. "What the?.." Larry and Ahkmenrah were leaning over him; the pharaoh looked like he'd been reaching towards him. Where had that jolt come from?

"Whoa whoa, easy there, Teddy. You okay? What happened?" Larry didn't bother mentioning any normal human who's smacked his head against a pillar like that would probably have had a concussion.

"Yes, Lawrence, I'm quite all right, thank you. What in God's name happened?"

"You fainted," Ahkmenrah stated plainly, biting his lower lip anxiously.

Sighing, Teddy tried brushing them off as he sat up. "I'm well enough now, thank you." He was growing conscious of the whispers and stares directed their way. What a way to make a spectacle of oneself!

"We're taking you up to the office, no arguments. Can you walk?"

"Certainly, Lawrence, but who will keep an eye on things here if I'm not available?"

"I can handle it- things have calmed down enough. Ahk, could you please help Teddy to the office? I think one of the mannequins went to get Sacagawea."

Ahkmenrah didn't even have to be asked- he was already steadying the president on his feet. Somehow, watching them hobble away, Larry was reminded of the fateful night when Teddy had saved the pharaoh from being mugged. The sight was striking and disturbing.

Teddy's self-consciousness increased the further they limped from the crowd. "It's all right, lad, I'm well enough to walk on my own." Ahkmenrah refused to release him.

"You are still weak, and require rest," he insisted. It was only within sight of the lounge's door that Teddy finally managed to wrangle himself out of the pharaoh's grasp.

"Really, I don't want you all to make such a fuss over me. I merely overexerted myself, that's all. See? I'm fine." Clearly unconvinced, Ahkmenrah frowned and placed his hands on both hips, frowning. No doubt he'd learned that gesture from a certain Shoshone lady. Since when had he grown so stubborn?

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Resigned, he settled down on the sofa, closing his eyes and allowing himself to rest for the fist time in several nights. "Perhaps some rest wouldn't hurt."

Ahkmenrah grabbed a blanket from the closet and wrapped it around the older man's shoulders. "Teddy, forgive me, but you _collapsed_ tonight. That is not merely overexerting oneself, it is working oneself to destruction. How would Sacagawea have reacted upon seeing you that way?" For once, the president had ready-made quote. He could only lean back and try to regain his strength.

"It is I who should ask for forgiveness, Ahk. Truly, I don't know what came over me!"

"I do. Indeed, almost everyone else here understands! How can you not realize that one man cannot hold this museum together by himself?" Sitting down beside him, Ahkmenrah placed a hand on his shoulder as he'd seen the president do so many times. "Why do you not seek help? Many would gladly give it, including myself."

"It's not that simple..."

"Tell me, for the night is young."

How could Teddy explain how much he felt responsible for? About how much the others depended upon him, since he was the only figure nobody was threatened by, yet they respected him? About how guilty he felt having left Ahkmenrah to rot away in his sarcophagus, believing the old night guards' lies? He still hadn't addressed Sacagawea's discovery. There wasn't an easy way to dredge up such a past, and the pharaoh appeared to be better adjusted now- maybe it would be best to let sleeping dogs lie.

Then, looking at the young man staring at him so earnestly, Teddy realized there might be no one who could understand his plight better.

"Lad, much as I'd love some help, I fear no one else is capable. I've held this position for so long that I know all the nooks and crannies: everyone's quirks, their habits, even their fears. To ask someone else to take charge of even a fraction of that, especially from scratch... I feel it would overwhelm them. As for you... You've barely grown accustomed to museum life. You've traveled far, don't mistake me, but you still have much to learn. Perhaps too much."

Ahkmenrah pretended to study his trousers as he listened. He wasn't sure what to make of the president's blunt summary of his skills- surprisingly, he was disappointed. And determined to prove him wrong. Besides, if he didn't do something soon, Teddy might work himself to, well, death, for lack of a better word. "Then teach me."

"He's right, Teddy- let him help share the burden. Let us share the burden together," Sacagawea spoke from the doorway. As she settled down on the president's right side, she instinctively began rubbing his shoulder. "Isn't that what family does?"

Still studying his palms, Teddy mumbled something unintelligible. "No, no more excuses. Ahk's right, you're wearing yourself out."

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Teddy finally looked up at them. "I admit, it would be wonderful to have extra sets of eyes around here." He smiles wearily.

"Then it is settled," Ahkmenrah grinned.

"Lad, would you mind getting me a steaming cup of coffee? Lawrence always keeps a nice stash by the microwave." Grinning even more broadly, the pharaoh left them.

"Well, my dear, did you have to gang up on me like that with him?" Teddy sighed, though he sounded more grateful than annoyed.

"When you collapse out of exhaustion? Yes, I do," she replied firmly.

"All joking aside, do you truly think our dear pharaoh is capable of taking on my role? After everything?.."

"The question is, do _you_ think he is? He's going to need our faith to move forward, you know."

Teddy thought back to his fainting fit earlier, to Ahkmenrah's budding speech. In that one instant, he'd seen promise. "Yes, I do. Though I'll admit I'm reluctant to put him through even a fraction of my work. I love this museum- it is our home, and in many ways remarkable. Sadly, that can get lost amidst-"

"The chaos?"

The president nodded. "I fear for his safety more than anything else. No doubt he's still weary from our little- crisis. Who knew body-switching could be so tiresome?" He chuckled. "He has enough on his plate with the tablet and Joseph..." The one thing he couldn't quite bring himself to say was how surprisingly reluctant he was to pass on his job to someone else.

"What have I said before? Trust in your wisdom, Teddy. Trust in your heart- and in his," Sacagawea murmured, resting her palm upon his chest for emphasis. Gradually, Teddy met her gaze. "Promise you'll be by my side? _Our_ side?"

"Every step of the way." Sacagawea smiled.

* * *

 **Are you ready for more? ;)**

 **To all the guests who reviewed: this chapter is for you! I know many of you wanted one where Teddy faints and/or discusses his woes with Sacagawea and Ahkmenrah, so here you go. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Wanli8970: Please don't stop breathing on my account, for there will probably be at least a couple more times in my story when your heart will need the extra oxygen, it'll be pumping so hard!**

 **VibeQuake: As usual, your humor woke me up enough to burst out laughing. XD**

 **the electric phantom: One-shot of Jed and Octavius riding Amun, coming up!**

 **Thank you all!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Ahkmenrah instinctively tensed- the preacher was headed straight towards him, with more purpose than usual. Maybe if he ignored him, the man would leave him alone. _Unlikely._ No, best prepare himself for the inevitable encounter.

What Joseph did next, however, he was utterly unprepared for.

Waving about a bit of flora in Ahkmenrah's face, Joseph nearly poked his eye out as he shouted, "Identify this plant! Quickly now, identify it!"

Shielding his face with his hands, Ahkmenrah eyed the man dubiously as he answered plainly, "Poison ivy." He couldn't silence the satisfying tingle he felt when Joseph yelped and dropped the leaves. Glaring at the pharaoh, Joseph shouted, "Aha! You have been uncovered, _Sacagawea_!" Silence, followed by guffaws and chuckles from the audience.

Ahkmenrah fought to keep his features passive. _How did he find out?_ "What do you mean, Joseph?"

Maniacally oblivious to the bewildered stares surrounding them, the preacher continued. "I have heard all about your little schemes, bedeviled one! How God cursed you lot by trapping you the wrong earthly bodies! I see all, hear all, _know_ all! As proof, who else but our own native friend would be able to name this sprig in my hand?"

"Any idiot would be able to recognize poison ivy," Ahkmenrah retorted flatly.

Joseph's smile faltered slightly. "But... Well, what is this then? And this twig? And..." He held up numerous cuttings for all to see.

Biting back the correct answers- Sacagawea had indeed been teaching him the names of several herbs and edible plants- he replied, "I have no idea, and frankly, preacher, I fail to understand what this exercise proves."

"But you are Sacagawea, I swear it!"

"I am not."

By now they'd amassed a sizable crowd. Looking around desperately for support and finding none, Joseph refused to back down. "Regardless whether or not you three have reversed the curse, my stance is the same- you are not who you lead others to believe you to be. If I must travel to Hell and back to prove so, I will."

He really didn't have time for this right now. "In response to your interrogation, may I ask one simple question?"

The preacher shrugged.

"What is your problem?"

Joseph's jaw fell to the basement. The audacity! "You are an unnatural being! Your very earthly existence should have ceased long ago. The magic you control..."

"You speak of the magic that gives you life? To all of you?"

Murmurings of agreement echoed in the hall.

"You and your friends have dabbled in forces beyond your comprehension! Mark my words, pharaoh..."

It took all the discipline Ahkmenrah possessed not to knock sense into the preacher. As it were, there was nothing left for him to say. Calmly, before all the gathered witnesses, he turned around and began walking away without another word.

"Where are you going?"

"Teddy requested my presence in the ocean exhibit. I have delayed him too long already. Good night."

Eyes glittering like an insect, Joseph lost all semblance of sanity as he screeched, "Don't you turn your back on me, fiend! I shall..." He charged at the pharaoh, only to be stopped by Attila. Shocked silence followed- was this man insane? His accusations were utterly ridiculous, and he looked ready to destroy one of their own- for that was what Ahkmenrah had become. Realizing how foolish he appeared, Joseph shook off the Hun and stormed out, seething under his breath.

 _This is not over, boy_.

* * *

"Jedediah, are you quite sure about this?"

"Hell yeah, I'm sure! Have I ever steered you wrong? Don't answer that," he added when Octavius was about to retort.

"You do realize most of the animals there are at least twenty times our size, don't you? And predators besides?"

"Oh come on, Ockie, you ain't copping out on me now, are ya? What's life without a little risk?" Jed grinned.

"Safe," Octavius grumbled, but his friend could sense he was relenting.

"Besides, it's not like it's the first time we've been in there, ya know. Last time we riled the monkeys up a bit, but we got out okay, right?"

"You're forgetting the python!"

Jed shuddered at that. "Ok, that was ugly. But we got outta there all right, didn't we?"

Reluctantly, Octavius nodded.

"Great! Come on, adventure won't find us itself!"

Mentally cursing their mutual love of adventure, Octavius followed. At least this way he could make sure his pal wouldn't get himself killed.

"And _this_ is why we never allow the miniatures in here unattended!" Teddy shouted as he and Ahkmenrah wrestled an irate ostrich back into the Hall of African Mammals. Who knew the tiny pair could wreak such havoc? Ahkmenrah had always been fascinated by their miniature civilizations and admired both leaders, for they'd been among the first inhabitants to treat him kindly. However, he was currently beginning to question their judgement- this was the first time he'd witnessed their trouble-making first hand. Before, he'd had no idea what a hazardous combination miniatures and mammals could be. Now he'd never forget. Fortunately, Dexter had gotten Jed and Octavius to safety while he and Teddy tried- and failed- to calm down the animals.

"Duck!" He shouted, shoving the president out of the way of a rampaging elephant.

"Thanks, lad! I'm going to have some words with those two..."

"Get down!" Both men did so as a pair of pterodactyls went swooping towards a python. Dinosaurs were involved now? They truly did not need that complication. "Are they always getting into such mischief?"

"Unfortunately yes, though tonight they've outdone themselves! What they've done to cause all _this_ , I'll never know."

"They remind me of my brother and myself once..."

If the president heard, he gave no inclination. "Come now, we're not finished yet."

For a while, it looked like they were gaining the upper hand. Then the lions decided they were hungry- or maybe they simply enjoyed messing around with the monkeys. Soon, the hall reverberated with the sounds of screeching monkeys and snarling felines. Teddy and Ahkmenrah did their best to round up the primates and get them to safer ground. That was when Ahkmenrah saw the chief lion stalking towards the president. "Stop!" He spoke without thinking, barely even raising his voice; authority still trickled into it. Teddy himself had no idea what to make of the sight before him: the pharaoh, standing between him and a beast, holding out his palm as if that alone could prevent the lion from tearing them both to shreds. He himself was useless, paralyzed as he was by fear. He couldn't even whimper.

The lion locked eyes with Ahkmenrah, lazily unblinking, as if asking how a puny human could hope to challenge him. Teddy failed to see the glint of gold in the young man's eyes- the beast did not. The pharaoh himself was not aware of the minor change in eye color- he just wanted the wild cat to back down. Only later would he get the chance to reflect on the strange tranquility he'd experienced facing down a predator three times his size. He would never be able to explain it.

In that showdown, time ceased to exist. Ahkmenrah silently pleaded with the King to calm down, to not pounce on him or Teddy. To his surprise, he got something- a whisper, a murmur, materializing into a hazy image. An impression of a rifle.

"Teddy," he whispered, "Lower your gun to the floor, now. Slowly." Struggling not to reveal his confusion, Teddy did as he was asked. With that, as if on some preconceived signal, the King of Beasts backed down and regally sauntered away.

"What in God's name was that?"

"Your rifle, it triggered something in him, a memory. He thought you were a threat, and was about to do what he could to protect his pride. He didn't mean anything by it- it was instinct. He knows you now, it will not happen again."

"Well, all the same, thank you! Though what exactly you were planning to do if he attacked, I have no idea." He paused, waiting for an explanation.

"In Egypt, we occasionally had to ward off lions who drew too near our villages. I still remember our methods," he muttered quickly. Perhaps a bit too quickly.

Teddy wasn't fooled. "Lad, in all my years of dealing with wild beasts, I've never seen anything like it. You subdued a hunter thrice your size! How did you manage that?" When Ahkmenrah didn't respond, he pressed on. "It's not just that. You connected with him, in a way I've never witnessed before. How?" He paused, but the pharaoh only looked away.

"It has something to do with your tablet, doesn't it."

"Possibly. I am not certain," Ahkmenrah admitted.

"We'll discuss this at length later, believe me. For now, we have some monkeys to escort," Teddy sighed before walking away, stopping only to retrieve his weapon. Ahkmenrah didn't know what to say- he couldn't have begun to explain what had just transpired. He didn't understand himself.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the lion settled on munching up a scrap of black cloth. It was so sour, he almost spat it out- but he was peckish, so down the gullet it went. Self-righteousness tastes sour indeed.

* * *

"Of all the foolish, inconsiderate, dangerous pranks you two have pulled, this one topped them all!"

The president was lecturing Octavius and Jed about their latest misadventure- not a rare sight in and of itself, but tonight the president was more peeved than usual. Larry and Ahkmenrah stood speechless as Teddy berated the miniatures; none of them had heard him shout before. (Nearly being killed by a lion works wonders on one's nerves.) Jed and Octavius could only look down at their footwear in shame.

"You are _both_ confined to your exhibits for the next two weeks! I'll not have..."

"Now hold your horses there, Teddy! We didn't mean any trouble earlier- we were doing alright for the first few minutes, then all the animals just went nuts! We don't know what caused it, we weren't doing anything to rile 'em up! Most of them barely noticed us..."

"And you expect me to believe that? With your track record?"

"Teddy, perhaps we should give them a chance to explain themselves," the pharaoh intervened.

"Jedediah, perhaps it would be better if I elaborated." Clearing his throat, Octavius continued. "As he explained, we got into the Hall easily enough- Jed is right, normally most of the animals aren't bothered by our presence. Well, the occasional snake might... Never mind. We were merely mapping out an area of the tropical jungle, when my friend decided it would be a fun idea to try mounting an ostrich."

"Hey, it's not like you were trying to stop me!.."

"Regardless, before we had even approached one, all of the animals went mad. As if Pluto Himself was roaming among them! We barely found cover in time before you gentlemen arrived."

Astounded silence followed. Several deep breaths later, Teddy asked, "Did you see what might have caused the animals' panic? Anything suspicious or out of the ordinary?"

Both men shook their heads. Visibly calmer, Teddy relented, "Very well. I won't ground you this time, but _please_ limit your treks for the next few evenings. No arguments! Something frightened our mammalian friends. Until we uncover who- or what- did, I implore you not to wonder far. I mean it! I'll have Attila keep an eye on you if I must," he added severely.

Jed and Octavius had to be satisfied with that.

* * *

 **Hello again! Sorry I'm late, I'll try not to let that happen again. For all of you wondering: I typically update every weekend.**

 **Anyway, I hope I made up for my lateness with this chapter! Things are picking up a tad now. *laughs wickedly**

 **To all the guests: 1) No, Teddy isn't handing all of his duties to Ahk, he just needs a little assistance. Plus, more bonding time.! 2) No need to worry about the 'jolt' Teddy experienced when he woke up in the last chapter; it didn't hurt him. I didn't mean to worry anyone, I just meant to convey he felt something powerful waking him up.**

 **Wanli8970: He-who-must-not-be-named is back! And he's more ticked off than ever!**

 **the electric phantom: I'll try writing in Jed, Octavius, and Amun in a future chapter. Believe me, I'm looking forward to writing it as much as you're looking forward to reading it! XD**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Ahkmenrah was heading for his exhibit, still mulling over the night's events, when he tripped and almost landed flat on his face. "Oops, my bad," Joseph sneered. Most amusing to see the pharaoh on his elbows, on the ground at his feet.

The man's spiteful amusement was not lost on Ahkmenrah. "Your trespass is forgiven." He rose, dusting his cloak off as casually as possible- it was difficult to keep from trembling when he knew how deeply the man hated him.

Joseph shrugged, a gesture Ahkmenrah was beginning to despise. "Consider it retribution for the humiliation you forced me to endure earlier."

"Someone who fails to identify a plant as commonplace as poison ivy, cannot need much assistance in being made to look foolish," Ahkmenrah replied coolly.

At that remark, Joseph looked ready to erupt. With his fists balled up at his sides, it didn't take much to imagine cartoon spewing from his ears. "Why you little!.."

Unfortunately, the pharaoh only got to enjoy the sight for a second. Ahkmenrah didn't get the chance to blink before Joseph shoved him into a marble pedestal (much to the disgruntlement of its occupant), nearly knocking both to the ground. Fire shot through Ahk's shoulder as he slumped to the ground in shock. Once, striking back would've been instinctive- few people dared attack a pharaoh unless they had a death wish. Sadly, the years after his death had taught him not to react unless absolutely necessary- fighting back only prolonged the suffering.

"You worm!" Joseph snarled, dragging him up by his cloak. "I'll teach you to..." He pulled back his fist to strike, but before he could do so...

"Preacher!"Teddy's voice thundered down ahead of him as he marched toward them, rifle on his shoulder.

Joseph straightened immediately and made the pretense of helping the pharaoh up as well. "A minor misunderstanding, president. You understand?"

"I understand perfectly," Teddy replied evenly. "Joseph, might I have a word with you in private? Ahk lad, please wait for me in your exhibit- I'll be along shortly." Before Ahkmenrah could escape, Joseph drew closer to himself, pretending to dust off his injured shoulder.

"When I am through with you, you shall _wish_ you had never left your coffin," he whispered into his ear. Ahkmenrah's eyes grew to be twice their normal size as he bolted like a foal from a cougar.

Finally, Joseph turned to Teddy, far too nonchalantly. Teddy spoke first. "Preacher-"

"Please, call me Joseph. Leaders must be on familiar terms, must we not?"

"Joseph. What happened here tonight... Will never happen again."

"Happened? My good fellow, nothing happened at all. We were merely talking, man to man."

"Do all such 'talks' with you end in bruises and fear?"

Joseph's pleasant demeanor glitched for a moment.

"Pretend all you wish, but I recognize intimidation when I see it. If you ever hurt Ahkmenrah again..."

"How are the lions, president? I hear you're rather fond of them."

It took a lot to surpass Teddy's boiling point. Joseph had just succeeded. In a flash, the preacher found himself up against a wall with the gun chocking him. "You mentioned settling things man to man. Shall we?"

"Brave words, hiding behind a gun," Joseph chocked out.

He should have been worried when Teddy gently set his weapon down. He should've been terrified when he rolled up his sleeves and took up a fighting stance. "You first."

Instead of scrabbling to his knees pleading for forgiveness, however, Joseph casually circled Teddy before releasing the cobra within himself and aiming a kick to his shins. He gasped when Teddy pivoted and retaliated with a punch to his shoulder. Joseph darted away and glared back warily. The only thing he really had going for himself was speed; that was how he managed to land a few weak hits before Teddy finally grabbed his shoulder and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind smack out of him. While he was still wheezing, he whispered, "Let me be clear: if you so much as touch a thread on Ahkmenrah's trousers, you will answer to _me_. Do we understand each other?" He waited until Joseph nodded before releasing him. He left the crumple of cloth and hatred seething on the floor without a backwards glance.

* * *

Only when he sat upon his sarcophagus did Ahkmenrah allow himself to feel the pain in his shoulder. Great Ra, did it burn! Grimacing, he gently eased out of his cloak and bejeweled collar to inspect the wound. Dang it- he must have accidentally rammed it into a sharp corner of the pedestal.

"That looks painful." Teddy disengaged himself from the entryway and sat beside him. Mesmerized by the rising purple discoloration on the younger man's shoulder, the only intelligent response he could offer was, "I didn't realize you could bruise." Fool! He was human- of course he could bruise! Probably even bleed... The last revelation made him shudder internally.

Ahkmenrah chuckled humorlessly. "Neither did I. Still, it is nothing. By tomorrow night, it will have faded away completely."

"The tablet?" Ahkmenrah shrugged. "All the same, lad, we should treat it."

"It is not necessary."

"It is. Come, let's dress it in my office." Gently, he led the pharaoh out of his tomb.

"So, Sacagawea taught you this- treatment?" Ahkmenrah asked, wincing as Teddy applied more salve.

"Having a Native American expert tracker and healer for a girlfriend has many benefits," Teddy smiled.

"You are very kind, but truly, this was not necessary. My tablet will heal me, and by tomorrow evening it will be gone."

"How do you know? You claimed you know little about the tablet."

"Do you recall when Jedediah sprained his ankle?" Teddy nodded. "How long did it take him to recover?"

Teddy paused. "Why, it took him a day couple of days. Then he was back on his feet."

"Exactly. My tablet seems to excelerate the healing process for all of us, including myself; Jed is not the only one who has been injured. Granted, I do not know what its limitations are, nor how long it would take for it to heal more serious injuries. However, I am guessing that for something minor like a bruise, it will take almost no time at all."

"Regardless, there's no need to let you suffer. Besides, I'm done- see? Didn't take long at all!"

Ahkmenrah admired the bandage for a moment, even prodding it. "Thank you."

Teddy shifted his feet uncomfortably. "Look, I'll speak to Lawrence about this latest encounter, but in the meantime, you need not fear the preacher anymore. Not for a while, anyway. I've dealt with him."

"You have addressed this to him before."

"Let's just say this time I've done it in a way he understands," he elaborated, trying not to look too guilty. He'd never needed to subdue another exhibit through brute strength before. Never. He did not relish the idea of doing it again, but right then he could think of no other solution. He inspected his knuckles, which were as flawless as ever. A normal human would have had bruised ones, not smooth skin. Such subtle characteristics were all it took to remind himself he wasn't human. Before he'd befriended Ahkmenrah, he'd never given that a thought. Now, he was mildly unsettled by it.

His sudden discomfort was not lost on Ahkmenrah. "Thank you, Teddy, but I fear you have only endangered yourself. He will not be deterred- I see that now."

"Lad-"

"No. I appreciate your efforts, and those of the guardian's, but the preacher is my enemy, not yours. I should not hide behind others. And he will not be satisfied until I am either destroyed or cast out."

Teddy placed his hand on the pharaoh's good shoulder. "That won't happen. I won't let it."

Biting his lip, Ahkmenrah barely held back the words, _He will destroy you as well._ How could he make his friend see the danger he was in? "Teddy-"

"Enough. I won't hear another word of this talk of defeat. Joseph-"

"- assaulted me merely for embarrassing him earlier! What do you think he will do to someone who, I am assuming, assaulted _him_?" In the heat of his argument, Ahkmenrah had stood up. Sitting back down, he continued in a significantly more subdued tone. "This is my battle, Teddy. Please do not endanger yourself further for my sake. I will be all right."

"Ahk-"

"I do not wish for you to risk-"

"My reputation as a peacemaker?"

"Your life. He probably wants my tablet destroyed as well."

Teddy's eyes widened in shock. "Is he completely mad? Your tablet is responsible for everything- all the magic that grants us life!"

Ahkmenrah shrugged. "He thinks it is a work of evil, like me. _Please_ , Teddy, as a friend, I am asking you to step aside."

Swallowing the memories of a time when he himself had believed similarly to Joseph, Teddy replied, "While I appreciate the gesture, Ahk, you don't have to face him alone. Never forget that you have friends here now." He rose to leave.

"Teddy!"

The president paused, half turning his head.

"About the lions... I apologize. I do not know what I did, nor how I did it. I cannot explain it. Perhaps it was my tablet- maybe it allowed me to control the lion like it did when I called the exhibits inside. I do not know. All I can say is I apologize for frightening you yet again. I can guess how it must have looked to you."

To his surprise, Teddy laughed. "I was startled, yes, but no need to apologize. Indeed, I'm grateful the beast listened to you, whatever the reason. We'll figure it out, never fear."

"Perhaps you should go reassure Jedediah and Octavius- they seemed distressed when you restricted them to their cities," Ahkmenrah smiled shakily.

Teddy looked at him, utterly unfooled. "What about you?"

"With your leave, I will rest here for the night. I have been meaning to finish reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream-_ a fascinating take on magic."

Teddy hesitated before crossing the threshold. "Don't forget what I said- you have friends here. As one of them, I'm asking you to keep that in mind, and have faith."

Ahkmenrah was grateful to be alone with his thoughts after the president left. Alone he may be no longer, but as the encounter had proven, that wasn't always a good thing. Yet the word 'friend' lingered in his heart, reigniting the spark of hope that Joseph had nearly extinguished.

* * *

 **Thank you once again for your reviews! They help my world go round when times get tough. :) To all those wondering: sadly, Joseph did not get eaten by the lion. I have another fate in store for him. ;)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to all of you who wanted Joseph beaten up. lol Believe me, you're not the only ones!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"It escalated that quickly?"

"I swear, if I hadn't intervened, that preacher would've beaten the poor boy unconscious!"

Teddy had finally found the night guard sitting behind the reference desk, reading what appeared to be a legal document of some kind. Far from leaping into action- the reaction the president had hoped to arouse- Larry merely leaned back and groaned. If anything, he seemed too distracted to react much at all. "Teddy- I know what you want me to do. And I'm sorry, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean I can't get Joseph transferred out of here. I've tried talking to McPhee twenty times, but short of blabbing out our most carefully guarded secret, I can't convince him to sell a main exhibit. Apparently, the Puritans are a huge draw for the schoolkids." He hunched over in defeat. "McPhee's already getting suspicious. The last time I brought it up, he looked at me like I was crazy and threatened to fire me if I asked again. You know how he is."

"Well, if transferring isn't an option, then for God's sake, Lawrence, _confine_ Joseph somehow! I understand your reluctance, that you believe no exhibit deserves that, even him. But after tonight, surely your leniency only covers so much? I doubt even Ahkmenrah would be opposed to it at this point. It's either this, or wait around until something worse happens. Mark my words, if we do nothing, it will." He hefted his rifle back on his shoulder. "You're the night watchman. Your duty is to protect us, _all_ of us. I'd suggest you get back to it." He left his friend to chew on those last sentences. He loved Larry like a brother, but there were times when he seriously questioned the man's judgement. Rarely his effectiveness, however- he firmly believed Larry could become the best night guard they'd ever had. If only he'd _act_ , like he had his third night on the job! Where had that drive disappeared to?

* * *

Larry hated disappointing Teddy. It was easy for him to lecture about duty, but the guy didn't have to deal with the outside world- the real one, not this fantastical, magical bubble the museum sheltered. Larry did. He was the go-between for McPhee and the exhibits, though ironically neither party was aware of that fact. Lately, Larry had been forced to dwell more in reality than with museum life- paying rent, child custody, looking after Nicky, worrying about his son's college savings, and recently, a possible hit with one of his inventions. If he pursued this deal, someday he might become the head of his own company- his long-dead childhood dream resuscitated. He'd become the inventor he'd always longed to be. Yet if by some miracle the deal went through, his days as a night guard would be numbered.

He loved his job, he really did. It was the first one he'd managed to hold down since high school. Plus, how often did one get to debate politics with a former president, or discuss the Trojan War with actual Ancient Greeks? Yet all good things must end, and his current career was barely giving him a living wage. Inventing was his true calling, he assured himself. Tomorrow he'd meet with a representative of Target, so he'd best prepare.

Opportunity came knocking only once. It was time to move on. He'd deal with this preacher mess, but after that, he was done.

As it turned out, there would be few chances for them to confront the malicious, religious zealot. Over the next few nights,, Joseph acted more restrained than usual, though nobody missed the fuming looks he cast the president's and the pharaoh's way. Nonetheless, he kept his part of the agreement- he left Ahkmenrah alone. Of course, if they'd known what he was planning, they would've locked him up immediately.

Ahkmenrah contributed to the shaky truce largely by keeping to himself, only emerging from behind a book cover to help Teddy. He reasoned that the less time he spent with the others, the less of a target they'd make for the preacher. Teddy didn't miss this- the pharaoh was reverting back to his withdrawn self. Well, they couldn't have that, could they?

"How about a night off?" He finally asked one night.

Ahkmenrah looked up at him, stunned. "Are you feeling all right?" He knew the president tended to put duty above all else.

"Why not? It's quiet around here for a change, and God knows we could use a break. What do you say? Care to join me?"

The pharaoh shrugged. Might as well- they had nothing better to do.

When Teddy broached the subject earlier, Larry almost didn't agree to it. "Are you sure about this, Teddy? We have no idea how he'll interact with the outside world. All that technology, modern city life..."

"I'll watch him the entire time. He needs a distraction, Lawrence- he's been stewing over his fight with Joseph, and it is slowly unraveling all of the progress he's made."

Larry hesitated. "Okay, fine, we'll try one night. And you're both going to need new clothes, unless you want to try pulling off an ACEN kind of thing." When Teddy gave him a puzzled look, he shook his head. "Never mind. Just... Good luck. Bring him out of his shell again."

* * *

"I am uncertain about this new apparel," Ahkmenrah admitted, inspecting his jeans. Larry had grabbed several items from Goodwill for him, and had rummaged through his own closet to piece together a new outfit for Teddy. The results were, well, interesting.

The president felt almost at home in his modern clothes; he was wearing a black vest, an orange sweater, and black corduroys. However, he could tell Ahkmenrah was uncomfortable, especially in the tight pants. The clothes fit him so well, he constantly had to remind himself he was staring at an ancient ruler, and not at a modern teenager. He was wearing a navy-blue, cashmere sweater and black skinny jeans. Both showed off his physique well. Nonetheless, the pharaoh was constantly tugging on the jeans, trying to make them looser. "Try walking around in them for a bit. I've heard that helps mold them to your body somehow," Larry recommended. Ahkmenrah followed his advice, eventually loosening the pants a smidgen. Still, he missed his royal apparel.

"Look in the mirror, lad."

The pharaoh did so. When he did, the pharaoh disappeared. In his place was a young man who fit the modern world perfectly. A man who wasn't displaced from his own time, who wasn't grasping around for a handhold in this chaotic universe- this was someone who belonged. Ahkmenrah smiled- how true that new clothes make a new man! He longed to be the person reflected back at himself. Yet he didn't want the pharaoh to vanish completely- he couldn't imagine that.

The confidant young man in the mirror was not him. Could he ever become that person?

Only time would tell.

Teddy interrupted his reverie by steering him towards the door. "Let's go," he said gently.

Larry wished them good luck. "Have fun you two! Stay safe, and don't forget your curfew! If I have to drag you both back here by midnight, I will."

"He was not joking about that, was he?"

"Not at all," Teddy replied cheerfully. "Now, the first stop I had in mind was a cup of coffee. Larry said there's a great place around the corner." He'd never explored a Starbucks before- what better time than now?

"Americans drink this beverage?" Ahkmenrah asked wearily, holding his mug with the tips of his fingers.

"It's not so bad once you try some, though I must warn you, it's quite bitter." Teddy had ordered extra sugar in Ahkmenrah's for that reason. Little did he realize this would backfire. "Careful! Don't..." Too late- Ahkmenrah had sipped some of the steaming drink and chocked back a gasp. "It's still hot. Let it cool off some."

Shortly afterwards, though the coffee had cooled off enough, the pharaoh still almost spat it out. "Who- why would anybody drink this?"

Teddy shrugged. "Supposedly, it grants one energy. A substance called caffeine. Sip it slowly- it took some time for me to get used to the taste."

"You partake of this?"

"Larry occasionally brings some to the office, and we chat over a 'cup of Joe.'" They found a bench and rested for a few moments, silently sipping their drinks. A few minutes later, he watched Ahkmenrah warily, as he'd begun fidgeting. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine. In fact, I feel quite- rejuvenated. I do not know..." The next thing he knew, Ahkmenrah jumped up abruptly and ran off. Cursing himself soundly, Teddy followed suite, apologizing to the people the pharaoh had accidentally knocked down. He should've taken into account the possible effects caffeine would have on Ahk's system! Especially after the incident with the hot chocolate...

"Ahk, get down from there! Now!"

Ahkmenrah just looked down from his perch and laughed. "I am free, flying!" He giggled, clinging to the tip of the lion's ear, oblivious to the ten feet or so he could have dropped.

"So help me, lad, get down or I'll-"

"Join me!"

Teddy had little choice- a number of spectators were oggling them. _I doubt this is what Lawrence had in mind when he suggested we keep a low profile._ He'd best wrestle the pharaoh down- people were pulling out their smartphones.

"When we return home, believe me, you'll wish-" When he got halfway up, he stared, jaw agog, as Ahkmenrah leaped off, landed on his feet without so much as a sprained ankle, and dashed to the nearest tree, whooping. "That's simply unfair," he muttered to himself. Trying to contain the situation, he smiled before the mass of sparkling screens. "Err, it's his first time drinking coffee. Excuse me!"

"Gods, this is wonderful! I now understand the benefits of drinking coffee! I could run til sunrise! No, forever!" Ahkmenrah yelled as he skipped around from tree to post to bench, twirling.

"Ahkmenrah, wait! People are staring!"

Dimly, Ahkmenrah was aware of Teddy calling to him, but he couldn't focus on him. Strange energy coursed through his veins. His blood boiled and pounded to his limbs, forcing him to move; if he didn't move, he'd explode. Standing still wasn't an option. He felt he could soar to the stars, to the gods themselves! Indeed, he was numbly surprised he hadn't sprouted the appropriate wings for that yet. No matter. He'd probably be able to jump to the skies before the night was done.

Teddy finally caught up to the pharaoh at Central Park, where he was calmly contemplating the stars. "I never realized one could see the constellations so clearly in this place. Almost as splendid as they were in Ancient Egypt..." Fortunately the coffee had worn off.

"You miss it, don't you? Your old life." Teddy sat down beside him, patiently waiting for an explanation.

Still stargazing, Ahkmenrah replied, "Of course I do. It was- is- my home. The only place I truly belonged, or ever will. My friends, my family- all have turned to dust or have been preserved long ago. Admittedly, the thought depresses me occasionally. Not that I am ungrateful for the museum, for all you have done!"

"You can have a new home here, you know. You already have new friends."

"Some refuse to see me as anything less than a monster."

"There will always be folks like the preacher- people who thrive on prejudice and ill will. It's up to you whether you allow them to drive you out or not."

Something in those words tore Ahkmenrah away from the stars. "Thank you, for being one of the reasons I remain."

Teddy smiled before thumping him on the back. "What are friends for?"

 _Later that evening_

"Hey, Ahk, check it out! You're on the news!"

"Wait, what?" Ahkmenrah peered closer at the computer screen the miniatures were watching.

"You're front headlines, boy! You're video's gotten a million likes on Facebook already!" Jed cheered. The three of them observed an obviously high Ahkmenrah twirling under a streetlamp, giggling maniacally. Ahkmenrah could only cover his spreading burgundy blush before running to his tomb in embarrassment, much to the bewilderment of the miniatures. They would've loved to get a thousand likes, let alone a million!

"What's going on here? Ahk looked upset..." Larry watched the video incredulously. "TEDDY!"

* * *

 **So, Ahk on caffeine... Yeah, no. XD Who wants a bet Larry will want any of the exhibits outside again any time soon? For all those wondering: Ahk will be fine. Facebook has few long-term effects on an ancient pharaoh who doesn't even have a profile on it.**

 **The Alpha: I never thought about that, but you're right- Teddy never seems to worry about himself, always his friends.**

 **electric phantom: Sorry about the soup!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

It had been ages since Teddy had been lectured; it was a rather novel experience. He knew he deserved it- this was, after all, his fault. "What were you thinking?" Larry hissed. "Do you have any idea what might have happened if this had made front headlines of Newsweek? Or been connected to the museum?"

The president could only look down at his boots in reply. "Forgive me, Lawrence. We were..."

"Doing the opposite of keeping a low profile like I asked you to!" His mouth a stern line, Larry sighed. "Look, go after him, see how he's doing. He looked pretty upset." He waited until the president had left before slumping down unto the couch. At least he didn't have to do damage control for this one- no one had connected the video to the museum. All they had to do was deal with an embarrassed ancient king. How difficult could that be?

It proved moderately challenging. Ahkmenrah refused to leave his exhibit for two whole nights before Teddy finally talked him around. Even then, he was unable to meet anyone's eyes for another night until Nicky assured him that nobody took the mysterious social media seriously. Larry also had to promise him none of the other exhibits would see the video.

Surprisingly, it was Octavius and Jed who got through to him where the others had failed. "Poor pharaoh, he seems disheartened," Octavius murmured.

"Yeah... I _told_ you we shouldn't have shown it to him!"

"Who called him over to view it in the first place?" Octavius hissed, annoyed.

Jed deigned deafness, choosing to adjust his stetson instead. Octavius recognized that look- he was planning something. "Jed..."

"I just didn't realize ancient pharaohs could get embarrassed," he muttered. Then again, he hadn't even thought the video would _be_ embarrassing- it was hilarious!

Octavius didn't respond. He felt he understood better than most how Ahkmenrah felt- rulers weren't allowed to make spectacles of themselves, especially not in ancient times; they couldn't be viewed as silly. To be perceived as such demonstrated vulnerability- a trait no ancient ruler could afford to show. He could only imagine how awful it must have been to see oneself acting like a buffoon on a screen.

"Well, we're just gonna have to cheer him up," Jed said firmly.

"What do you propose?"

The cowboy grinned, making the Roman cringe inwardly. "Know how to tame a wild kitten?"

"Oh, not again..."

Ahkmenrah was reading a bizarre but riveting novel about 18th century English society- _Pride and Prejudice,_ was it called?- when he heard two familiar voices from near his feet. "Hey there, Ahk! How are ya?"

The pharaoh smiled. "Better now that you are here."

"Listen, Ahk, about the video... We're sorry it came out," Jed said.

"No need to apologize, you were not the ones who made it, correct? You also were not the ones who acted so foolishly in it."

"Aww, come on, Ahk, ya can't keep beating yourself up over that! Everyone makes a fool of themselves at least once in their lives. Why, I can't tell you the times I embarrassed myself in front of the whole Western city!"

"Like the time you rode backwards on a stampeding buffalo?"

"Don't push it, Ockie."

"The point my friend here is trying to make is that, regardless of the pedestal our subjects raise us to, we cannot be perfect all the time. Trial and error have taught me that no matter how much we publicly deny it, we are still as human as everyone else. We are not gods."

"You were never a pharaoh- I was considered more of a living deity than a man descended from the gods," Ahkmenrah muttered.

"True, but in my lifetime, I learned that men who relied solely upon their godlike status were often the most ridiculous and occasionally the cruelest emperors. You don't strike me as such. So tell me- will you allow one measly, low-quality film to keep you out of the public eye for the rest of your existence?"

Ahkmenrah had to admit, Octavius made a valid argument. "Thank you. I often forget that people no longer have such high expectations of me- a relief, mostly. Now I have a question for you two gentlemen."

"What might that be?" Octavius asked.

"Why are you riding my cat?"

Jed and Octavius were both clinging to Amun's scruff like their lives depended on it. While Jed looked almost at home, Octavius's face tinged green around the edges, as if he were seasick. "We just thought we might give him some exercise is all," Jed replied.

"We promise to care for him as if he were our own noble steed!"

Ahkmenrah was mildly dubious about that. He should definitely supervise the first ride... "May I join you? I-"

"Ahk! Care to assist me in settling a dispute between Columbus and the Jumbo Natives?" Teddy called.

"Again?" The Italian explorer certainly had a surprising temper.

"Race ya to the exit!" Jed cried, spurring Amun onward. (The laser pointer he held was more than enough motivation for the kitten.)

"Wait, you two are supposed to be grounded!" Ahkmenrah laughed, chasing after them. Nothing quite like kittens and cowboys to perk one up!

Before sunrise, Teddy was rewarded by the sight of Ahkmenrah sleeping, snuggled down with his pet. Both miniatures were nestled in the palm of the pharaoh's right hand.

Life at the museum normalized again. Unfortunately, that's often when the worst trouble rears its foul head.

* * *

Ahkmenrah exhaled in relief as he entered the lounge- finally, a place to finish his book! However, there would be no reading that night, for he spotted a note on the cushion.

 _'Pharaoh:_

 _Meet me in the storage room immediately._

 _The Vikings have raided the Greek artifacts again!_

 _\- Teddy'_

Shaking his head with a grin, Ahkmenrah replaced the note and left. Honestly, those Vikings could be more of a handful than Dexter!

"Ahkmenrah lad? Pharaoh?" Teddy called as he rode Texas. Where had that boy gotten off to? It wasn't like him not to show up when he called- he was always so prompt that way. Probably lost in a literary adventure, he thought to himself with a smile.

"Teddy, have you seen Ahk anywhere?" Larry stopped him.

"Afraid not, Lawrence. I was just looking for him myself, in fact."

"He promised to babysit Nicky tonight, but he's gone AWOL."

Teddy's grin vanished instantly. "Lawrence, you and I both know Ahk isn't one to shirk his responsibilities." The look exchanged between them expressed everything- the pharaoh was missing.

"Teddy?" Ahkmenrah called out. Odd, no one was here. _Where is he?_ The next thing he knew, he heard the door click shut behind him. Turning around, he saw Joseph standing before him, grinning maliciously, holding a match in one fist and a can of gasoline in the other. Before Ahkmenrah could so much as scream for help, the preacher struck the match. "Like it? I'm partial to bonfires myself, but for you, this will do."

"Think about what you are doing, what you are about to do!" Ahkmenrah began approaching the man cautiously.

"Not a step closer- I'll drop this all the sooner!" Eerily methodical, he began pouring gasoline near the doorway. "To think, so much havoc created by such a tiny speck of light," he cackled softly.

"You know not what you are doing!"

" _Please_ , I know precisely what I am doing. Taking care of what should long ago have stayed down, rotten away beneath the soil. Tell me, _pharaoh-_ do you still breathe air?"

"Joseph, _please,_ you could burn down the entire museum! What about the others? You would murder innocents?" But something warned him it was far too late. There was something manic, cruelly, diabolically insane in the man's eye's he'd never beheld before. Something that frightened him more than the flame dancing between his fingers.

"The Lord will know his own."

" _Please!_ Listen to me! Destroy me if you wish, but leave the others out of this!" Inconspicuously, Ahkmenrah took stock of his surroundings. How many flammable objects where there in the room? Would anyone hear him scream in time to sound the alarm and evacuate the building? Was there a nearby water source?

"Noble words for a fiend."

"I will do what you want, I will walk outside! I shall stay out past sunrise!"

Joseph paused. "You wouldn't."

"I swear by the Gods, I will! You can follow me to ensure my destruction! Just please, Joseph, I _implore_ you, spare my friends!"

The preacher appeared to consider his offer. "What good are your gods to me? Besides, do you think me a fool? Larry would never let you waltz to your demise." Still, he seemed almost regretful.

"He would never know until it was too late-"

"He would! You know damn well these very walls live at night, whispering things!.. He'd catch word before we were halfway down the hall."

Inching forward, Ahkmenrah rambled on. If he could just keep him distracted... "Your battle is with me, and me alone. We need not involve the other exhibits. Surely we can settle our differences between ourselves without violence, like reasonable men?"

"You'll only deceive me, muddle my mind with your spells and witchery!"

"What spells can I accomplish without my most prized possession? Yes, you were right- I do need my tablet! Without it I am powerless!" Truthfully, he'd never felt so powerless before. Of all nights not to be carrying his tablet!

Stroking his beard, Joseph pondered this. "Yes, I always suspected you have a unique connection to that device. How fortunate for me that you're without it!"

 _And how unfortunate for me. I could have frightened you off with it, at the very least..._

Meanwhile, Joseph was getting annoyed with constantly having to light new matches. He should've brought a bloody torch! "Well, much as I've enjoyed our little chat, it's time to part ways," he said, striking his sixth match. Somehow he made it sound as casual as if they'd been chatting on a sidewalk. This time the flame bit him. "Ouch!" He cried as the match burned down almost to his fingertips. Ahkmenrah watched helplessly as the tiny sprig of flame floated to the floor and spread, blocking the only exit.

* * *

 **BEWARE the Preacher! Too late**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Could he have wandered outside?" Teddy didn't bother adding that the pharaoh rarely wandered anywhere alone.

"Doubtful, considering what happened last time," the night guard replied. Teddy cringed at the memory. "I'll start in the Hall of Miniatures, you start in the Hall of African Mammals. Ok?"

"Certainly!" The president and the night guard split up, both struggling to conceal their growing panic. Unfortunately, their search revealed what they already knew- the pharaoh was missing.

That was when Teddy smelled smoke. Barely detectable, more like the wisp of a scent than an actual smell, but present nevertheless. Perfect, just what they needed! Those darn Neanderthals! "I'll call 911," Larry yelled, rushing off as the fire alarms sprang to life. Teddy ran to find the fire extinguisher, praying Ahk was no where near the source. Sadly, his prayers fell on deaf ears, as he heard shouting from a storage area.

* * *

Ahkmenrah stared, as though hypnotized by the flames engulfing the door and frame. "Help! H-" He felt a hand clamp over his mouth as Joseph pounced on him from behind and began shoving him towards the flames.

"If I must march towards the flames of Hell to end you, so be it!" He shouted into his ear, nearly deafening him. _You fool, you may have doomed us all!_ Ahkmenrah struggled and squirmed, but the preacher was stronger than his skinny frame suggested. He could not break his grip. Closer they drew to the flames...

Fortunately for the pharaoh, a light bulb bursting overhead distracted the preacher long enough for him to smash his head into his nose, enabling him to break free. That still left the problem of an exit, however. He could feel the heat radiating from the door in waves- no way were they leaving through there.

"YOU!" Ahkmenrah turned around to see a seething Joseph, clutching his now squashed nose. He barely dodged around his attacker as the preacher charged. He ran for his life.

The flames were spreading rapidly; he could feel them chasing him. Ahkmenrah shivered as an involuntary itch spread between his shoulder blades, mirroring the flames dancing around the room. He needed to find water- or a fire extinguisher, if he could remember how those worked. Yet he knew instinctively a single bucket or extinguisher wouldn't be enough to quench the fire. For the first time, he wished he had a cell phone- he'd heard of 911. To make matters worse, he could hear pounding footfalls trailing him- Joseph was practically on top of him! Or at least, he thought he was. When he chanced a backwards glance, the preacher was nowhere to be seen. Much more troubling. Had the man _really_ just tried to burn him to death? At the possible destruction of the exhibits and the museum?! Ahkmenrah would never have believed even Joseph was capable of that. Not before tonight. He _really_ wished he knew where he'd disappeared to- no doubt the man would spring from a corner or from behind a box somewhere.

Shaking his unease from his mind like a cobweb, he kept going, knowing he needed to escape. If he didn't make it out, there would be no one to warn the others. As if in answer to a prayer, he heard a distant, inhuman wail- a fire alarm. He'd forgotten that invention! Everyone would know there was an emergency, and Larry would usher them to safety. _Thank you Ra, for sparing my friends._ Now to discover a side door...

"BRAAH!" Joseph sprang from the shadows he'd blended into, dagger in the air. Ahkmenrah barely brought his arm up in time to block the blow, and cried out as the weapon bit into him. Clutching his arm, the pharaoh sprung away, backing up into some crates.

"Did you honestly think you could run?" Joseph sneered down at him, allowing the blade to glint in the flickering, hazy orange glow. "Like it? Discovered it in one of these lovely boxes; it's much like finding a gift from a secret admirer, wouldn't you agree? Now, back to business, shall we?" Ahkmenrah ducked and pivoted repeatedly as he searched frantically for a weapon. Aha!

"Is that a demon behind you?" Joseph turned long enough for Ahkmenrah to yank the sword out of the suit of armor's fists with a clang. Unfortunately, even with his new weapon, the odds were far from even. By now, the 'house' fire had grown into a mini firestorm, and the heat was unbearable. While Joseph appeared remarkably at ease, Ahkmenrah sweated profusely, the sword's handle sliding in his palms. The stinging cut from the dagger, while superficial, wasn't helping either. His throat felt like it was coated by sandpaper, and every time he made a sound, it ended in a cough. _By the Gods, how is he still standing? How is he breathing so easily?_

Unbidden, a voice answered. _He's not human, fool! Unlike you, he will not suffer human weakness to heat, such as vulnerability to smoke. He doesn't need to breathe!_ Wonderful! Now he was becoming delusional.

Sensing that the pharaoh was weakening, Joseph erupted into a fresh series of parries and thrusts, a windmill of limbs. For a supposedly peaceful man of the church, the preacher was proving to be an excellent swordsman.

"Ready to die?" He grinned, having just knocked the sword from Ahkmenrah's hands. Yet instead of cowering away, the pharaoh merely gawked at him, his mouth agape. Turns out the preacher wasn't completely invulnerable to fire. "What? You're unnerving me, what?"

"N-nothing."

"You were staring, so there must be something!"

"Your face..."

"Yes, what of it?"

"It is slightly askew..."

" _What?!_ "

"It is melting!" The pharaoh sputtered through a cough fit.

Cautiously, Joseph touched a cheek- and barely kept the wherewithal not to drop his knife when he realized it wasn't sweat on his fingertips, but wax. Melting, dripping wax. Screaming, he began clawing at his features, somehow not dropping his blade in the process. When Ahkmenrah rose and reached towards him, he pointed the knife at him threateningly. "I loathe to ask this of you, but how bad is it?"

"Uhh, it was better before you clawed it up," Ahkmenrah replied. True- now there were finger prints and lines running amock across Joseph's cheeks. "I could probably remold it for you..."

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Joseph slashed out with his knife with each punctuation. "The very idea of your cursed hands on my pure, God-blessed skin!.."

Despite the direness of their situation, a mild guffaw bubbled from Ahkmenrah's mouth, resulting in more coughing. For such an unpleasant, scrawny fellow, Joseph was extremely vain about his appearance. Plus, the whole cursed rant was getting old. Sadly he wasn't left much time to ponder this when Joseph sprang at him more vehemently than ever. Instinctively, Ahkmenrah did the only thing he could think of- he rubbed at his foe's eyelids.

"AAAARGH!" Joseph's cry echoed along the walls, more intimidating than the being they came from now. The preacher was now effectively blinded, his eyes sealed shut by his lids. As he struggled to unseal his eyelids, Ahkmenrah nabbed the opportunity to flee once more. Shuddering at the wax now stuck to his fingers, he ran on, squinting through the fumes as he searched for an exit. He was forced to stop as he stooped over, succumbing to another coughing fit.

Teddy heard shouting- the pharaoh! How the devil had he found the old storage area? Nobody used it anymore- generally, the more obscure or broken artifacts were kept there, out of everyone's way. He tried not to think about how many wooden boxes were down there as he ran on, calling Ahkmenrah's name.

 _You are not going to last much longer. Not in this heat._

 _Silence, please,_ Ahkmenrah hissed internally. He didn't need a false voice in his mind to forewarn of his eminent demise; his lungs were doing an adequate job of that. It felt like he was inflaming the flames, not just the smoke. He nearly jumped to the ceiling when a stack of crates crashed two isles behind him. "Oh, pharaoooohh!" _Shit,_ he thought. (Hanging out with a cowboy rubs off on you after a while.) He risked a quick peek around his shelf's corner.

The preacher was still melting, his face oozing into a lopsided mask of flesh and horror. He barely resembled a human being, for at last, the monstrosity withing was revealed. His permanently shut eyes mocked the pharaoh. Despite his blindness, he was still deadly, still a beast from his nightmares.

Naturally, he would be in front of the only available door in sight. Gently, Ahkmenrah started to tiptoe, but the floor' creaks almost betrayed him. Joseph instantly cocked an ear in Ahkmenrah's direction, keen as a bat. Silent as dust, the pharaoh picked up a stone arrowhead, knowing that if he so much as hiccuped, he was dead. With careful aim, he threw it at a distant shelf, causing a few crates to tumble down. This would have been enough of a distraction if not for what happened next.

"AHKMENRAH!"

Ahkmenrah froze. _No! No, Teddy, retreat to safety!_ The preacher froze likewise, listening. Slowly, he turned his head towards the pharaoh, as if drawn to a magnet; a ghoulish grin spread across his ruined face. Then, unsheaving his blade, Joseph ran towards the sound of the president's voice. Cursing in his native tongue, Ahkmenrah bolted towards danger and his friend.

While Teddy wasn't as debilitated by the carbon dioxide as a normal human would have been, he still despised the acrid taste of fire in his mouth. Sputtering, he waved his hand about in a futile effort to clear his vision. The main entrance had been hotter than a radiator; luckily, one didn't spend several decades in a magical museum without knowing some secret passageways, and he was able to slip in through an old side door. However, the fire was spreading- it would reach this opening in a few minutes at most. If he didn't find the pharaoh soon... "Ahk, where are you? AHKMENRAH!" Wiping the end of his nose, he knew he was on severely borrowed time; unlike a certain baddie, he remembered wax's annoying vulnerability to extreme temperature. He had to rescue Ahkmenrah. Preferably before he became a puddle on the floor.

Finally, a silhouette! "Where in... What in God's name were you doing down here?! How did you even?.." He stopped cold in his tracks as the figure drew nearer. That wasn't the pharaoh...

"Good evening, president," Joseph smiled. "Lovely evening, wouldn't you say?"

"Can't say I agree."

"Upset about the fire? A mere triviality."

"A triviality you created, I presume?"

The preacher said nothing.

"You're insane."

"On the contrary, I alone can see the truth! I did what had to be done."

"Where is Ahkmenrah?"

The preacher merely chuckled, finally emerging from the smoke and ash. Teddy stood rooted to the spot. "God Lord, man, what happened to your eyes?" Not that he was feeling particularly sympathetic at the moment.

"This? Your beloved pharaoh did this to me! Nevertheless, I overcame him, in the end."

"What did you do to him?" Teddy growled.

"It did not take much to lure him here- a note from a dear friend was enough," Joseph replied steadily. "Afterwards, it was a mere contest of brute strength, which-"

He failed to finish before the president lunged. Sadly, this was exactly what Joseph had been expecting; he'd been plotting his revenge ever since Teddy had beaten him up. What Teddy failed to notice was the dagger the preacher had been hiding behind his back. It would have been over for him, if not for-

"Oomf!" Was all the preacher managed to utter as Ahkmenrah tackled him, knocking him into a metal shelf. While the villain was distracted by falling debris, he grabbed Teddy's hand. "Come on!"

"Now, this way! I came in through a door-" Teddy didn't complete the sentence, for he saw that the entryway he'd used was blocked by fallen crates.

"I saw another door. This way!"

He half-dragged Teddy after him, zigging through the isles while dodging the flames. He could feel the president's hand softening a bit- they were running out of time. _Hold on, Teddy,_ Ahkmenrah prayed. The preacher's footsteps also spurred them onward. Mercifully, the door Ahk had discovered was still unblocked.

"GRAAH!" Joseph sprang just in time to grab Ahkmenrah's wrist, yanking him backwards. Teddy barely caught the king in time.

" _You demon! Prepare to-"_ In a final burst of strength, Ahkmenrah cut him off by kicking him in the groin, sending him flying into a mountain of heavy old chests. Teddy pulled him from the room as they heard the chests fall. Neither stayed long enough to see the molten wax oozing from underneath.

Only when they were finally out of harm's way did the pharaoh collapse.

* * *

 **Hello, ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Sorry I was late again, it's been an insane couple of weeks! Plus, I was on vacation, so there was basically no time or energy for writing. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

 **Yes, this is a horrible situation. I apologize for any nightmares I might have caused.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Ahk, can you hear me? Ahkmenrah?"

The pharaoh mumbled incoherently, tossing and turning before finally opening his eyes groggily. "Sac-Sacagawea? What?-"

"Shh, it's all right. You blacked out from exhaustion and smoke inhalation." She reached back for a compress. "Your body temperature is back to normal, so that's good."

Ahkmenrah tried to rise, but his joints felt more creaky than the Tin Man's, and Sacagawea had to ease him back gently onto the sofa. "You're lucky Teddy caught you before you hit your head on the floor! Now lie still."

"Is he all right? Where is he? And the others?-"

"He's fine. A little soft around the edges at first, but he's fine, I promise. In much better shape than you were, anyway."

 _What did I say about smoke inhalation?_

"Silence," Ahkmenrah muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, my apologies." Apparently imaginary voices did not vanish immediately after surviving a near-death experience. The pharaoh tried to relax, but the night's traumatic events replayed themselves whenever he closed his eyes, much like those moving pictures Larry had showed them. Would he ever be able to forget? Doubtful. Only when Sacagawea was cleaning it did he become aware that she'd bandaged his arm.

"You're lucky it wasn't worse."

"It will have healed by tomorrow," he shrugged dismissively.

Larry poked his head in through the doorway. "Is he- Ahk, you're up! You had us worried there, buddy," he said, coming to sit by him on the couch. Teddy entered silently behind him, looking remarkably unscathed from his adventure. Though his demeanor was calm and poised, Sacagawea and Ahkmenrah could see the relief shining in the president's eyes as his posture softened. "You gave us all quite a fright there, lad."

The pharaoh smiled weakly. "Forgive me, I-" an unexpected coughing spurt cut him off mid-sentence. His voice was still gravely.

"He's not completely recovered yet," Sacagawea said firmly, handing the youth a mug of lungwort tea. "His throat and lungs suffered the most. I'd advise you not to speak tonight unless absolutely necessary. You'll be healed y tomorrow, right?" Ahkmenrah nodded, relishing the smoothness of the herbal tincture; he could taste the honey in it.

"Ahk, I'm sorry to ask this so soon, but what happened? How did he manage to lure you down there?" Slowly, like a sleepwalker awakening to reality, Ahkmenrah recounted how Joseph tricked him with the fake note and the battle that followed. Teddy remained silent, but his knuckles whitened under the death-like grip on an armrest.

When he'd finished, Ahkmenrah hesitated before asking the one question he dreaded the most. "Is he... Did the preacher perish?"

Reluctantly, Larry took out a crumpled scrap of black cloth from his back pocket: Joseph's hat. "This was all the we could find, next to a hardened puddle of wax." Ahkmenrah glared at the offending piece of clothing, which brought back more than the fire to his mind.

"Burn it," he growled vehemently.

Larry hurriedly stuffed it back into his pocket, promising to destroy it. After awkwardly ruffling Ahkmenrah's curls, he left, muttering something about converting the night guard's lounge into an emergency room for the exhibits.

Teddy lingered near the sofa for a second before taking the night guard's place by Ahkmenrah's side. After rebandaging the pharaoh's arm, Sacagawea left, sensing they needed to be alone.

"The fire department arrived within minutes. Fortunately for us, the damage was minimal, contained within the storage area. Even most of the artifacts survived! They still can't quite figure out how, especially when most of the wooden boxes they were in burned to ashes... Sadly, much of the information about them was destroyed, but-"

"Did everyone make it out safely? Will they be able to return inside tonight?"

"Oh yes, everyone made it out, no injuries. As for coming back in, there's no reason they wouldn't be able to stay here, but the building itself will be closed for repairs. Luckily, since it was just that room, the damage will be repaired in a few days-"

"Teddy."

The president shut up, rubbing his neck and clearing his throat. He inspected the pharaoh's face anxiously, as though worried he might spontaneously self-combust. "I thought you were dead, lad. When I couldn't find you right away, and then when you fainted... Well, I haven't been that frightened in all my years alive!" His eyes lingered on Ahkmenrah's wrist- you could still see the scratch marks where the preacher had grabbed him at the last moment. A testament to his failure to protect. "Ahk..."

"Thank you for saving me once again."

"Saving you? I almost lost you! That fiend nearly had you for good, and all because of my incompetence!"

"Teddy-"

"And what about when you saved _me?_ Tackling him like that after everything he'd done to you!"

"I did what I could." Ahkmernah began fiddling with his blanket, suddenly finding the room too hot. "Thank the Gods it worked!"

"Indeed."

Another moment passed before Ahkmenrah gently pulled his hand from underneath Teddy's. "I am sorry, Teddy, but I am weary. Sacagawea is right- I should rest."

"Of course. Sleep well, lad, and don't... Just, take it easy, all right?"

By then, the pharaoh had rolled over onto his side, drawing the blanket up to his chin and feigning exhaustion. He could feel the president's eyes boring into his shoulder, but he refused to turn around- he did not want him to see his tears.

* * *

Fate had smiled upon Larry Daley once more, for the fire damage had been minimal and wouldn't cost too much time or money to repair- the museum would be up and running again in a few days. McPhee was less than pleased by the incident, but the experts ruled it out as electrical wiring gone haywire, and he couldn't exactly blame Larry for that.

While the physical destruction was relatively unremarkable, the emotional turmoil left behind was far more difficult to heal. Before Joseph's last stand, Ahkmenrah had begun to feel a certain peace withing the museum. He understood that he was well-liked, perhaps even admired, and no longer viewed as a vague, terrifying evil to be imprisoned in the shadows (with the exception of a few intolerant individuals.) Now, that peace had been obliterated. [Intolerance had a price- for him, it was friendship.] Or at least, it would be if he didn't get out of his tomb, which he had no desire to do anymore. _Funny,_ he mused. _Before, I always felt trapped here._ Now, he feared his exhibit might be the only place he belonged, the one place he was safe, and where the others were safe from him. If he'd been here when Joseph had attacked, considering his towering bodyguards, things might have ended quite differently. No one would've been in danger. Nobody would have died.

Perhaps this last part bothered him the most. He'd tried lecturing himself that the outcome of their fight had been inevitable- Joseph had been relentless, and would never have ceased his mission until one or both of them were destroyed. And yet... He couldn't shake away the guilt. _He_ was the one who'd kicked Joseph into the crates; he didn't even try to save him from the resulting wreckage. He could have. He didn't. Who was the better man now?

The old guards were right; the others had been right. He _was_ dangerous. He and his tablet belonged in the shadows. And so here he would stay, forevermore.

"You're letting him win, you know."

The pharaoh remained seated on his sarcophagus and facing his tablet, which was back in its frame on the wall. He knew where this conversation was going, and he wasn't going to be baited into it. "Good evening, president."

"Do you think I don't know what you're doing? What you're thinking, how you're feeling? Believe me, this is the last thing you should be doing to yourself right now."

"And what exactly am I doing?"

"Being by yourself, wallowing in self-pity."

Ahkmenrah stubbornly remained turned away from him. "You presume much, friend- you have no idea what I am feeling."

"Don't I?" Teddy insisted, walking into the room to stand by the pharaoh's coffin. "For the past five nights, you haven't allowed a single soul to enter your tomb. Even your guards are concerned! They let me in despite your orders, I presume?"

"It is better this way. For everyone."

"Enough!" Ahkmenrah finally looked away from the wall, stunned. Not only was Teddy yelling- a rare occurrence in and of itself- he was yelling at him. He didn't know whether to laugh or take offense, for it had been a millenia since anyone had actually lectured him. "Look, don't you think this is precisely what he would've wanted, for you to cease living?"

"My life ended nearly four thousand years ago, Teddy."

"True, if you want to be technical. But what would you call all this then? What would you call me, or any of the other inhabitants? Reanimated puppets?"

That shut the pharaoh up. Technically that was true, but he doubted saying so would help matters.

"My point is, you can't shut yourself away forever. That's been done to you before- why put yourself through that again voluntarily?"

Ahkmenrah looked down, trying to lose himself in the folds of his cloak. Seizing his opportunity, Teddy continued. "Look, I can't imagine what it must have been like for you, what you must have endured, but you can't do this to yourself. You cannot blame yourself any more."

"Who else is to blame? I knew how relentless Joseph was; I'd warned you about it before. I let my guard down, grew careless, and he struck. I killed him, I chose murder over mercy. Who is to blame but myself?"

"Would he have shown you mercy?"

"Is that an excuse?"

"You know he wouldn't have stopped until he killed you!"

"Or one of you! Do you think he would not have annihilating anyone who stopped him? Like you? He almost stabbed you when you came for me! He was willing to burn down the museum, just to end me!" The pharaoh looked down again, blinking back tears. "You say I cannot lock myself away, yet what choice do I have? What if someone like the preacher comes here? Someone willing to kill? If anything happened to you, I-" He broke off, his voice cracking. This was exactly what he'd wished to avoid- bawling like an infant.

Teddy stood a moment longer before enveloping him in a comforting embrace. Unable to contain himself any longer, Ahkmenrah caved into the sorrow, burrowing his head into the president's shoulder as he sobbed. Sometimes, words simply didn't cut it. Tears could heal as well as laughter. At least, the president hoped so.

His shoulder now thoroughly soaked, Teddy hesitated before speaking. "As you said, you did what you could. Joseph died through his own malice and prejudice, neither of which was your fault. I understand you're terrified about how others perceive you; you've been that way since you were first released. May I point out that despite what the preacher preached, I don't see a monster."

"What _do_ you see?" The tears had ceased, but their trailmarks glistened on Ahkmenrah's cheeks as he gazed at the president.

"A human being." Taking out his handkerchief, Teddy wiped away the tears as he continued. "A king lost in time. Not without his faults, but one warm and caring, with more love in his heart than there are stars in the sky. One who does not yet recognize his own strength. I look forward to seeing what happens when he does."

The pharaoh turned to face his heirloom again, unable to speak. If he did, he knew he'd cry again.

"It's your move now. You can either retreat and surrender to grief, or you can try living one more time. The choice is yours." With that, he rose, patting Ahkmenrah on the shoulder. Unnoticed by the pharaoh, he left something on the sarcophagus's lid. "I must be off, but when you're ready to leave this tomb- and I trust you will be- I'll be waiting. We all will be."

Ahkmenrah barely heard Teddy's receding footsteps as he went over the president's words. For the first time in days, he felt something stirring inside him. Something that whispered Teddy might be right. He was always right, he thought with a wry smile. How did he do it? His hand brushed against the president's gift- a leather-bound book. Curious, he opened it, only to find blank pages. Inspecting the cover, he found a note plastered in:

' _For the wonders you've seen, and the adventures you have yet to enjoy._

 _-Love,_

 _Teddy'_

A journal! He hadn't kept one in ages, not since his days in Cambridge; he hadn't realized Teddy had been listening when he'd been reminiscing about it. Could he allow himself to feel joy again? Should he chance the danger, the risks of life in the museum? Was it worth it, or was Joseph right, and he was an abomination who should have perished long ago? Should he try living one more time?

 _Be the better man. The choice is yours._ Teddy's words echoed through his core as he went to join his museum family. He would try.

* * *

 **So this is it, the last chapter. I'm as sad to conclude this story as you are to find it ending, but fear not- there will be more.** **Someday.**

 **For those of you who're curious about lose ends, there will be a sequel, when I get up the gumption to take up NATM again.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Fellow Fanfiction Authors/Readers:**

 **VibeQuake**

 **Wanli8970**

 **LadyofStarClan**

 **K. J. Bollinger**

 **the electric phantom**

 **DemonishFangirl**

 **Outsiders Obsessor**

 **HistorianKate**

 **littlecrackedsapphire**

 **Guests:**

 **Sheepgirl3**

 **Dragon Heart**

 **Pheonix**

 **The Alpha**

 **Lighraygirl**

 **Rose1999**

 **Thank you all for supporting me! I'm truly privileged to call you my readers. I hope to hear more from all of you someday! Until we meet again,**

 **Arwenishtar :)**


End file.
